The 3 C's
by Trinkisme
Summary: Upon their coronation, a new ruler could request and be granted the right to choose one from among their kingdom who would then be compelled to fulfill the role of one of the three C's: Criminal, Counsel, or Consort. Who is the lost heir and what will the destiny be for the individual they choose?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I was on my treadmill last night, and this plot sort of exploded in my head. I don't know if the royal line trope has been overdone or not. Do you mind giving me some feedback? If you say, yuck, this type of story has been done too much, I'm sick of it, then this may end up being a 2 or 3 shot story. But if you say, hey, give it a go, I find it interesting, then that's what I'll do.

Inspirational themes for this story: Zadok the Priest (British Coronation Anthem) and Olympic Fanfare and Theme by John Williams. _What can I say? I have eclectic tastes in music when exercising!_

 **The Three Cs**

 **The Ministry of Magic, London, England**

"Sir? Are you sure?"

"Yes. We've checked and done multiple cross-references. There is no doubt of her existence. "

"Her existence, yes. But…..of the Lady…are you sure it's _her_?"

"Without a doubt." Sighing, the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, wearily rubbed his head. "Please call for Dumbledore. I need to speak to him immediately."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Highlands Scotland**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, with the envelope bearing the ministry's seal still in his ruined hand. He had been surprised, and that didn't happen often. He had just come back from an emergency meeting called by the minister himself. What he had witnessed had shocked him. And….had validated his earlier questions. Oh, yes. He had wondered. At least, at first. At the beginning, he had watched _her_. She had been so…..different. Out of the ordinary. Remarkable. But as the years had gone by, he'd dismissed her brilliance as that of a genius-level individual and had left it at that. After all, geniuses were found all around the globe. It didn't necessarily predicate anything. At least, not _that_. But the proof was in his hand. He must evaluate, he must consider, he must rethink. For this would change _everything_.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England**

"Dotty, what is it?" asked Narcissa Malfoy, stopping in the middle of spreading some jam on her toast to ask her timid house elf why she was staying in the breakfast room instead of going back to the kitchen as was her usual pattern.

"Missus, an owl just delivered these two letters."

"All right, Dotty. Just give them to me."

"Yes, Missus," and with that, Dotty scampered away.

Narcissa held the letters to the light. Upon seeing the seal on the first one, she gasped. Tearing open the letter, she read the contents quickly, then immediately started shouting, "Dotty! Dotty, come here!"

The elf instantly materialized in front of her mistress. "Yes, Missus? What does Dotty need to do for Missus?"

"Dotty, your Master is being set free today. You must tell the other elves. He will be here by nightfall. I want all his favorite foods served for dinner tonight, do you understand?"

"Oh, yes, Missus. Dotty knows what the Master likes. It shall be as you say, Missus."

After the elf had once again disappeared, Narcissa opened the second letter. As she read, she unconsciously cupped her hand over her mouth. _Oh, my! Can it be true?_ She thought. If so, then it was no wonder Lucius was being set free at this time. As the oldest living male in the Malfoy line, he had a royal appointment to accept.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Highlands Scotland**

"Harry, do you know why Professor Dumbledore called this meeting after dinner?" fidgeted Hermione. "I really need to get to the library to research the effect dandelions have on the allergicitus curse."

"Oh, stuff it, 'Mione! Who cares about a bloomin' dandelion?" groused Ron, with his mouth still full of the roll he had stuffed in it just a minute ago. "I'll tell you who…..no one. No one, that is, except you… _little miss know-it-all,"_ he hissed at the end. He still had not forgiven Hermione for sending the flock of canaries to attack him after his kiss with Lavender.

"Did I ask you?" Hermione glowered. "And will you please quit talking with your mouth full, _Ronald_?" she spat at him. "So disgusting."

Harry could tell his friends were about to get into a pitched battle and was about to get between them to stop it, when he heard the Headmaster magnify his voice to the Great Hall.

"Students," he began. "I appreciate you staying after dinner and giving up some of your free time this evening for this special meeting I called." Clearing his throat, he continued, "It has recently come to light that the prophecies and predictions regarding the heir of Rayonnant have been found to be true. The successor to that line has been located. They do exist. "

Loud clamoring was heard in the hall after Dumbledore's astounding announcement. "Who do you think it is?" wondered Ron. "Blimey….I wonder if I've met them?"

"It's possible, I suppose," mused Hermione. "But why is the professor telling us this now? Unless…..,"

"Unless what, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Unless the heir is here in the castle," she finished with a troubled look in her eye. She couldn't help but glance over to the Slytherin table. Many were smirking and predicting who it would be. Pansy was boasting she would probably be related to them, once it was all said and done. Draco Malfoy had raised his eyebrows at Pansy's bragging, but said nothing as he turned his head to get a sip of pumpkin juice from his glass. As he lifted the glass to his lips, his eyes came in contact with Hermione's. Smirking at her, he mouthed, "Mudblood" before he took a drink. Hermione huffed in irritation as she turned her head back around to see the Headmaster attempting to settle everyone back down.

"Quiet! Quiet, please!" Once he had everyone's attention back on him, he said, "You may have wondered why I found it necessary to give you this information tonight. He paused after that and gave the room his uniquely Dumbledore stare that had all of them feeling uncomfortable. "I felt you should know as soon as possible, because…the heir is one of Hogwarts' own."

A pin could have been heard after that pronouncement. In fact, it sounded like everyone had quit breathing. Taking advantage of the silence, Dumbledore said, "More concerning how this may affect our schedules, classes and the like will be addressed at a later date. For now, you may be dismissed."

Students began to rise to leave and go back to their dorms. Halting them, Dumbledore added, "Oh….and Mr. Zabini and Miss Granger…"

The two 6th year students looked up at the Headmaster.

"I will need to see you both in my office. Immediately."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Once Harry and Ron got back into the Gryffindor common room, they were inundated with observations and questions from their fellow lions.

"Why did Dumbledore ask to see Hermione in his office?"

"The question is, why did the professor want to see her _and_ Zabini?"

"Do you think Hermione is in trouble?"

"I hope Zabini is. Tosser."

"He's not as bad as Malfoy. I swear, every time that snake smiles, he rattles."

"How would you know that?"

"Yeah," snarked another, "I didn't know he knew how to smile."

"Did anybody see Piglet Parkinson priss around like _she_ was the lost heir?

"I wish she _would_ get lost."

"Hey guys…hey…," Ginny shouted over the din, "Do you think? I mean...I wonder if…could it possibly be…..?"

"What, Gin?" could be heard from several sources around the room.

"Do you think it could be possible that Hermione is…you know…..the lost heir?"

"Gin...you're barking to even suggest it. Hermione is muggle born," scoffed Ron. "Everyone knows the line of Rayonnant is royal.

"So? Are you saying Hermione couldn't be royal?" asked Harry.

"No, mate, it's not that. Look, I know you weren't raised as a wizard, so you may not know, but the rest of us," Ron said as he pointed around the room, "know that _royal_ equals _pureblood_ in the wizarding world."

"Well….can someone tell me about this lost heir prophecy? I don't recall ever hearing anything about it until now."

"Harry, I can," said a soft voice.

"Luna? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the Ravenclaws?" asked Harry before he realized that might have come off as sounding rude. "Um, not that you aren't welcome here, of course."

"Of course, Harry. I understand," she said in her sing-song way. "I had planned to visit Ginny after dinner, so I came up with her."

"Um, okay. Well, tell me what you know about this."

"Sure! My mum told me about it long ago. The Rayonnant family is of French ancestry and is considered to be the ruling royal house of all of wizarding Europe.

"Harry, I can't believe you don't know this story," teased Neville. "Don't you ever listen in our history of magic class?"

Laughter was heard in the room at that, for it was a well-known fact that Harry often caught up on his sleep during that period.

Smiling at Harry's blush, Luna continued. "Many ancient pureblood families have ties to the royal house. The Malfoys are one who do."

"Malfoy! You must be joking," barked Seamus. "That blighter?"

"Well, yes…er, no. That is, I'm not joking and yes, I meant that," responded Luna. "You do realize the Malfoys are of French descent themselves. I believe they used to serve as the Lords and Ladies-in-waiting to the royal line."

"Ha! Now that's a sight I'd paid to see," said Seamus.

"What's that, mate?" asked Ron.

"Malfoy having to serve and wait on someone," he chortled, to the merriment of those in the room. Inspired by that thought, Dean Thomas got up and did a silly pantomime of Malfoy having to bow and scrape to someone more stuck up than him.

"Go on, Luna," Harry encouraged after everyone had settled back down from that display of wit.

"Well, the story is, the King and Queen were so dismayed by the loss of life from World War II in the muggle realm and the first rise of Voldemort in the wizarding realm that they decided to do something about it. They decided to hide their seed."

"Whoa! Stop right there. Did you say, hide their _seed_?"

With no intent on being sarcastic, Luna asked, "You hear really well, Harry. Did you know that?"

"Um,.. yeah, well…..it's just you said their seed… and I don't know, but that sounded…"

"Strange?' she offered. "I suppose it's not normal, but then neither is that test tube thing muggles do. And what they did was the magical equivalent of that. They performed a spell that would preserve and hide their conceived union until it was time for it to appear in our world. That was the prophecy. Where it was hidden was the mystery.

"Why don't you tell him the prophecy, Luna?" suggested Ginny.

"Oh! Would you like to hear it, Harry?'

When she saw him nod his head, she began.

" _When the great void has returned_

 _The void that was made_

 _From what it can never know_

 _And fear has consumed_

 _What once was theirs to rule_

 _Then there will shine a hope_

 _To lead who is to come_

 _The Star of our people will show the way"_

"You know, that doesn't rhyme at all," said Seamus. Ginny promptly hit him on the head with a pillow.

"You idiot! It's a prophecy…not poetry."

"Ow, woman! Quit beating me up!"

Harry was ignoring all that was going on around him. He locked eyes with Luna, who was watching him calmly. "I think I might know what it means."

She smiled and nodded. "I thought you might."

"The void is Voldemort, right?"

"Yes, that's what is generally believed."

"All right, then. And the void was made by what it can never know…um, I'm not sure about that one," Harry said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Where is Hermione when you need her, eh?" said Ron. "She's the one who's good with this kind of thing."

"You two depend on her too much," said Ginny. "It would serve you right if she ended up being the heir. Then you would have to learn to think for yourself."

"Not necessarily, smarty-pants," quipped Ron. "Part of the prophecy said the heir would lead the one who is to come. That might mean Harry, you know."

Harry's eyes widened as he heard that and immediately sought Luna's face for confirmation of it. She gave him a small nod. "I don't know for sure if it's true….but Harry, my mum told me one fact about prophecies, and that is they all come from the same thing.'

"So…that means?"

"It means they're all connected."

Harry considered that. He had accepted he was the chosen one of prophecy. Could Hermione have a similar destiny?

"Harry, let me just ask you this: what has Hermione been to you? Other than a friend, I mean. Has she ever been a source of hope to you? Have you ever felt led by her? Has she ever shown you the way to do, or be, or think, or act in a certain situation?"

Harry's mind felt clobbered by the revelations Luna's words were giving him. Hermione had been all that and more ever since he first met her. And not just to him. She had led by example with all of her classmates, even those who'd mocked and belittled her.

He looked back at Luna. "Do you really think she's …..…?" he was unable to finish before Luna answered him.

"I do."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** FYI, I have played around (just a little bit) with canon timeline in this story. Voldemort /Death Eaters have not yet made their base of operations at Malfoy Manor. Draco has not been given the dark mark (yet), and Hermione obliviated her parents the summer between her 5th and 6th year at Hogwarts.

Music Inspiration: Solemn March, Tchaikovsky

 **Note:** I am posting this mini-chapter due to Cecily Mitchell requesting more. You have been a faithful supporter of my stories; the least I can do is oblige! Thank you!

Chapter 2

 **Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle**

Blaise Zabini had temporarily lost the ability to notice anything on his way back to the Slytherin common room after his meeting with Dumbledore. A hippogriff could have paraded before him in a bright pink tutu, and he wouldn't have seen it. All he could think about was the discussion he'd just had with the Headmaster…and the Minister himself…..along with the Head of the British Auror department….and… Grang….uh,….Hermio…..ah…Her Royal Highness.

 _I can't believe it….._ he said to himself. _We should have guessed….the clues were right there…..right in front of us, but….._

Shaking his head, he desperately wished he could avoid this next conversation. He knew Draco would give him no peace until he spilled. Well, it's not like he wouldn't find out anyway.

 _But why do I have to be the one to tell him?_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England**

"Do you mean to tell me that little CHIT is setting herself up to be the lost Princess?" Lucius roared. He had hardly been home four hours when he received a call from a ministry mole.

"Now, now, Malfoy. She's not behind this. We first received word about a month ago from the Australian Ministry. Seems like there had been an altercation with a muggle couple with the last name of Wilkins who were heard blathering about things they shouldn't know. Their aurors checked it out, and found that the couple had been obliviated."

Lucius' guest rolled the cigar he was smoking around his oily fingers before he took a puff. "I personally find that interesting, don't you?"

Lucius sneered at his informant. "I don't pay you to smoke that disgusting weed in my home, Jenkins."

The man merely chuckled and took another drag. "Ah, those muggles do have bad habits; it rubs off on you when you spend so much time with them, like I do." He regretfully doused the remaining cigar in a nearby glass of water, then threw the offending object out of the window. "There you go, Guvnor. Better?"

"Keep that window open, Jenkins. Ah, yes, that's better," breathed Lucius as the man pushed the windows fully out.

"Now. Start at the beginning and tell me _everything_ you know."

"But….I already did….," the smaller man spluttered.

" _Everything,_ Jenkins. Because you know _He'll_ ask. And if I can figure out a way to make this work to our advantage, then I will be rewarded." He glared at the spy before him. "This is my chance…and you will help me….. _is that clear?_ "

The miserable little man before him nodded.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Slytherin Boys Dorm, Hogwarts**

Draco was holding his head in his hands. He was in absolute misery. His best mate, Blaise, didn't look much better. Trying to comfort Draco, Blaise put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. But look, maybe you can just…"

He didn't get to finish that statement. Draco gave him a look of pure fury that after a few moments gave way to an expression of bleak despair. "I'm a dead man."

"No…..don't say that. You know I will try to do all I can to help."

"What can you do, Blaise? Forget it. It's over." Draco rolled over in his bed to clutch his pillow to his body.

"Don't say that. May I remind you the Zabini's have always been the Italian ambassadors to the courts, besides being the personal advisor to the King? I've been called to duty as it were. And Draco…."

Blaise forced his friend to look him in the eye. "…..so has the house of Malfoy."

"Oh, Merlin...you mean to tell me I have to…?"

"No. Dumbledore let it slip that your father was being released from Azkaban to fulfill his obligation to the Crown. Mate, I can't even imagine how that will impact you…."

"Like I said….I'm dead."

"Will you let me tell her? I can just…"

" _Please_ , Blaise…just don't say it."

"It needs to be said, Draco. And the sooner, the better."

"No, Blaise. It's too late."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Undisclosed location, Hogwarts Castle**

Hermione looked around at the suite she would now occupy. It looked surprisingly modern and functional. And lonely. She turned around to where the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall were standing. "Do I have to live here by myself?"

"The Minister thought it best due to security issues…..but it will only be for a week, Your Highness."

It gave Hermione a shiver to be addressed like that by Dumbledore. "But Harry and Ron….they will be sick with worry….why couldn't they be told…?"

"I have no doubt those two will try their best to find you, but I'm afraid that this time, they must be stopped." He gave Hermione a look of pity. "I understand, my dear. But you do have resources. You can always call on Mr. Zabini."

"Headmaster, I don't even know him! And….it's just not the same…."

Professor McGonagall chimed in. "Your Highness, is this not an excellent time to breach the differences? After all, your subjects are not just those from Gryffindor house, or even Britain, for that matter. If you can't show a desire to unify with another house from your own school, how do you expect to reach out to those whose connections are with Beauxbatons or Durmstrang?

Hermione hung her head. "Of course, Professor. I'm sorry."

The professor put her arm around her favorite student. "I know this is a shock. I know you are overwhelmed. Both the Headmaster and I are at your disposal whenever you need us, but…."

Hermione looked into McGonagall's face with silent tears streaming down her own.

"There, there." Breaking protocol in how one should address a royal, McGonagall ventured, "Hermione…you are strong. Ever since you've been a student of mine, you've proven just how strong you are. Remember, dear; you were born for this."

"McGonagall is right, Your Highness," said Dumbledore. "This is your birthright…..and your destiny. I know you will not fail."

Smiling through her tears, Hermione straightened her shoulders and said, "Yes Sir. I understand." Turning to the professor she added, "Thank you…and I believe I _will_ avail myself of some Slytherin company. Do you mind bringing Zabi…..er, Blaise to me?"

The Headmaster smiled. "I will do it myself. And I have no doubt he might need someone to talk to, as well."

"Sorry, Headmaster? I didn't quite follow…?"

"Oh….nothing, Your Highness. Just one of my hunches."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Fairy Pavilion, London, England**

"No! The tapestries go on the _north_ wall, not the east! And the topiaries _must_ be aligned to be _exactly_ the same distance apart from the fountain!"

The famed Dutch designer Wilhelmina Womback had her hands full coordinating the floral and catering details for Saturday's coronation. Having arrived three days ago from her home in Amsterdam, she was having a hard time getting the hired assistants to grasp her vision for the reception of the soon-to-be Queen.

"Idioot! Did I say I wanted chairs _there_? You will restrict the movement of the dancers! Imbeciel!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Imperial Centre, Ministry Annex, London, England**

Meanwhile, in the adjacent Royal Quarters, Hermione was preparing for her upcoming lesson with none other than Lucius Malfoy. He had been assigned the task of getting her up to speed on the complexities and nuances of royal life and etiquette. Initially, Hermione had outright balked and blatantly refused to have the elder Malfoy as part of her retinue, but was told the appointment of the Malfoys to the royal house was a permanent one. She finally acquiesced to the inevitable, but only after insisting she never be left alone with him. Right now, that meant Blaise had acquired the additional title of royal bodyguard.

"Merlin…..I wish this was over," she whined. "I would do anything not to see that horrible man again."

"You know that's not possible, your Highness. You cannot alter a binding contract, nor can he."

"You know, you don't have to say your Highness when it's just the two of us, Blaise."

He just grinned.

Hermione was surprised with how quickly she and Blaise had become friends. Ever since that first night when the Headmaster had brought him to her new suite, she'd immediately felt at home with him. They just _clicked_. He hadn't behaved awkwardly when she cried on his shoulder, as Ron would have done, nor did he bore her with endless Quidditch talk, as Harry was inclined to do. Blaise was articulate, thoughtful, observant and to Hermione's relief, honest. Which was good, since he was all she had at present.

"You know, I've never heard why no one can dissolve an agreement between two houses." She smoothed her dress after saying that. Hermione might despise Lucius Malfoy, but she cared enough to not give him the satisfaction of saying she didn't look the part of royalty.

Blaise covered the hand that kept ironing out non-existent wrinkles. "Stop. You look beautiful. Even _he_ won't be able to say otherwise."

Seeing her smile bring out dimples he honestly never knew she had, he continued, "Going back to your question, I will have to ask you not to misquote me, your Highness."

"Didn't you say Lucius and I couldn't break the contract?"

"Yes, you and Lucius can't. But did I say _no one_ could?"

Hermione pinched Blaise on the underside of his arm, making him jump. "Don't get sassy with your princess, Peon."

Blaise retaliated by throwing a wad of paper at her and chuckled when she missed swatting it away and instead, it bounced off her nose. "You're so cute when you abuse your subjects," he teased. "Now what I was going to tell you was the contract was a blood oath made between the families.

"Aren't those supposed to be everlasting?"

"Yes, that's true."

"But why would anyone want to make that kind of commitment or obligate their family like that? I would think it would be little better than magical slavery."

"Good question. Blood oaths, or bonds, have been around practically forever; well...not all of them...soul bonds are newer. They were made for marriages. Or for a bonding like a blood brother relationship…er...you may not have heard of those…."

"Are you kidding? Yes, I have! How….me big brother….you little brother….we cut wrists…then makum wampum. Smoke peace pipe…..drink fire water…get high together…," said Hermione, complete with silly hand motions before she started giggling uncontrollably. Seeing Blaise's mystified expression, she calmed down enough to say, "Sorry. Bad joke. I was referring to silly, American western movies where they depicted the native Indians like that. Absolute bosh, but my fath..er,…well, the man who I thought was my father loved those types of movies. I would watch them with him….and.. what you said reminded me of it."

Blaise's face showed concern at the sudden pain in her eyes, but all he said was, "Ah….muggle stuff….got it. But….um, you may not want to do anything like that once Lucius gets here."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. Well, I promise to behave, so go on and tell me more."

"Right, then. Well, when I mentioned blood brothers, I meant like a type of soul-bonding. Like Jonathan and David in the Old Testament and …."

"Hold on….you know about the Bible?"

Blaise just looked at Hermione. "Your Highness, I may be a wizard, but I'm also an Italian…..did you think I'd never heard of the Vatican?"

"Oh….right. Sorry."

"Okay….so back to the soul bonding. I bring it up because it's the only bond that can break a blood bond. Well, it _is_ a blood bond, but more. It's deeper. And as such, it can, for lack of a better term, trump any other kind of bond like it. As I said, the soul bond was made for marriages, not that it's used much today."

"Why not?"

"Eh, it had been abused by wizards who wanted eternal dominance over a witch's soul…they would imperiuse a witch they wanted to perform the bond with and then ….."

Hermione gasped. "How barbaric!"

"Hence, why it's not practiced anymore. The argument against it was that it pandered to a patriarchal mindset. But that's not how it was created. In the beginning, it was very romantic."

Since Lucius seemed to be running late, Hermione requested that Blaise continue.

"It was first recorded being used when Tamara of the Western Wilds fell in love with Aris, a wizard from the Northern Shores. Supposedly, their union was opposed by the clan leaders, who just happened to be their fathers. They had taken a blood oath before their people to never accept peace from the enemy clan, so you can imagine how the news of their children's romance was received."

"Not too well, I imagine."

"Right. So our star-crossed lovers decided to take matters into their own hands by creating something that was more powerful than their father's blood oath…"

"Which was…..let me guess...the soul bond spell, right?"

"Yep."

"So…..what was the spell itself?" asked Hermione, who by that time was caught up in the romance of the story.

"It gets pretty fantastical…..the story says they exchanged hearts….and with a vial of their own blood, magically marked the other. It was the first marriage mark," Blaise answered while intently gauging Hermione's action. _I wonder…would she ever be willing..._

Her face showed an equal measure of fascination and disgust. "About the heart bit…..they didn't actually do that...did they?"

"The story says it was a literal exchange of hearts, but that's not what happens with the real spell. In reality, the hearts are merged."

He watched her as she sat there processing everything he said.

She gave him an exasperated look. "Oh, nonsense. How is that supposed to work?"

Blaise gave Hermione an incredulous look. "You do remember we're magical, right?"

Finally she looked up and said, "I think you're pulling my leg. I grant you the story is a pretty one, and the heart merging part makes a soul bond sound romantic, but do you think I'm daft? Merging hearts? Why stop there? Why not merge the hair?" Grabbing the locks on her shoulder, she shook them at Blaise as she grinned. "I would be glad to share some of this mess with someone. But I will admit merging the heart makes a better story."

Shaking his head, Blaise muttered, "Please tell me you won't ever say that to anyone else."

"Why not?"

Lowering his voice, he said, "Your muggleness is showing, Your Grace. You've been at Hogwarts long enough to know the heart is more than just a heart; it's the core of our magic. It's where our soul resides. I know muggles don't believe in anything they can't see in their little micoscoopy….thing, but you know better. You know the deepest kind of magic is the kind that involves the heart…..you _know_."

Hermione, shocked at his anger, just sat there with her mouth opened in disbelief. Then slowly she closed it as her face crumpled in misery.

"You're right. You're absolutely right," she whispered. "Oh, Blaise….this just _proves_ what I said the other day. I'm too muggle in my thinking…I'll never be able to….. how will wizards… ever accept me as their …" She stopped, trying to contain her tears.

Forgetting about titles, he came up and wrapped his arm around her in a brotherly hug. "I'm sorry….I shouldn't have…..I..…I… just got frustrated, and…..it's just…I promise I'll help you….I will," he vowed when she glanced at him. "And…there are others….," he hesitated, but then quickly finished, "who could help you even more."

"Who?"

Blaise hesitated, then said in a desperate tone, "Listen…..Hermione….I promised I wouldn't say…..but the reason I wanted to tell you how you could break the contract was because,…"

"Your Highness," interrupted an aide as he walked in the room, "Lord Malfoy is here to see you."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Highlands, Scotland**

"What do you mean, we can't see her!" exclaimed Harry.

Professor McGongall pursed her lips. "Potter, I'm sorry. Those are the rules."

"Yeah, and who made up _that_ bloody rule?' asked Ron.

"Language, Mr. Weasley. Five points taken from Gryffindor for cheek." Sighing, McGongall, took off her glasses and rubbed her forehead. "Boys…..I know it's not easy for you. But if she can do it…you can, too."

Seeing they would get no help from the head of their house, they left the classroom. After they had closed the door, Ron asked, "So what should we do? They're guarding her more closely than Nicholas Flamel's stone."

Harry's jaw was tight with frustration. "I don't know, Mate. I don't know."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Crow's Nest Pub, Knockturn Alley, London**

"So….how did it go?" asked the hooded stranger after taking a sip of the firewhiskey offered.

"Much better than I'd anticipated. Tell our Lord this will definitely work to our advantage. In spite of her supposed brilliance, the girl knows nothing of wizarding politics."

"Ah….so she'll be easy to manipulate."

"Exactly."

"And her lapdog?'

"Zabini's not an issue. The boy has been friends with my son for some time. His family has always maintained neutrality. He won't interfere."

"Excellent. Well done, Malfoy. The Dark Lord will be very pleased to hear this. Be sure you don't fail."

I will play my part well, don't worry. I will flatter her and praise her and before long…..I'll have her eating out of my hand."

"To what effect?"

"She will do anything I ask. Our Lord will own the Crown.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Undisclosed Location, Hogwarts Castle**

Blaise was watching Hermione as she sipped her hot chocolate. The meeting earlier today with Lucius Malfoy left him feeling cold. He knew the man was scheming. Blaise needed to get back to talk to Draco as soon as possible, but needed to show discretion. He didn't want to alert the princess of anything the elder Malfoy might be up to…..yet.

"You know….you were going to tell me something this afternoon before Lucius came in. Do you remember what it was?" asked Hermione as she propped her feet up beside Blaise on his side of the sofa.

Blaise did some fast thinking before he responded. "Oh, yes…I was just going to tell you that all you needed to do to break the contract with Lucius was to find a dashing young wizard who just happened to be unmarried and soul bond with him. Voila! Problem solved." He tried not to wince as he realized he'd just said too much.

Hermione watched him for a moment before she cocked her head. "But didn't you imply that a blood contract between families could only be broken if someone from both families together trumped the original bond with a deeper one?"

Blaise did wince then. _Oh, crap._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Slytherin Boy's Dorm, Hogwarts Castle**

When Blaise finally got back to the dungeons, he gasped at the sight before him. The dorm room he shared with Draco looked like blast-ended skrewts had been set loose in it. Bed linens were still smoldering from having been set on fire, and the curtains by the windows were ripped and hanging by a thread.

"Merlin….what happened?" he breathed as he gazed at the wreckage. From a darkened corner he heard a shuffle, then slowly a form rose up. Blaise gasped again when he recognized the form as Draco. His roommate had ash smeared all over his face, and burn marks decorated his hands and arms.

"Gahh…..you're wounded," he groaned as he quickly made his way over to his friend. "Who did this to you?"

While Blaise began to quickly administer healing spells over him, Draco said, "No one did this…..no one…..just me."

Blaise looked up when he heard the deadness in Draco's voice. His eyes were those of a man who had lost his last hope.

In a hollow voice, Draco added, "Don't bother with the healing. It won't matter."

"I will too bother! What's wrong, Mate? Why did you do this?'

"Hermes brought me a letter earlier this evening from my father," Draco dully said as he pulled the parchment from his pocket. Giving it to Blaise to read, he watched as his friend's face turned red with fury.

"Your father is…!" he was so mad, Blaise was at a loss for words.

"Insane?"

"Evil. Sorry, Draco….but he is."

"Yeah." Draco muttered the one word answer while trying to swallow the growing lump in his throat. "I can't believe I used to idolize him….."

Blaise looked at the letter again. "So I figure his code here for 'esteemed house guest' is Voldemort?"

"Of course."

Blaise read one part of the letter out loud. _"Son, I will expect you to return home with me after the coronation festivities on Saturday. A great honor awaits you. It would not be prudent to refuse."_

"My God, Draco…..your father….is he actually _threatening_ you?"

"What do you think? He can't wait to offer me up to that psychopath….dear old dad wants me to be branded, just like him." Looking at Blaise with weary, defeated eyes, he said, "I told you it was over. I don't see a way out of this."

"Just don't go back with him, Mate!"

"And risk his anger being taken out on _my mother_? And don't look at me like that. You _know_ he'd do it. I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you do. Tell HER."

"No! _You promised!_ You haven't said anything, have you?"

"No…..but _you_ should…."

"No, Blaise. She deserves better than me. I won't trouble her with my life." And in a soft voice, Draco added, "and I won't burden her with my love."

 _Maybe you won't trouble the princess,_ thought Blaise. _But I sure will._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle**

Albus Dumbledore was trying to keep a discreet distance away from the reunion he'd finally allowed. But that didn't stop him from listening….

"I've missed you both so much!" gushed Hermione.

"We've missed you, too, 'Mione…er….I mean… _Your Majesty_ ," said Ron as he comically bowed before her.

"Oh, knock it off, you loon!" she chortled as she fake slapped his arm. "I'm not 'Your Majesty' yet…..that's only for when I become Queen. "

"All Hail, Hermione! Queen of the Libraries!"

All three laughed at Ron's silly joke. It felt so good to be treated normally, thought Hermione.

"Er…..so how's it been, being with Zabini?' asked Harry.

"Yeah….is the snake being nice to you? 'Cuz if he's not…..," Ron let his implied threat hang.

"Very nice. Actually…..he's quite wonderful."

"Wonderful? _Him?_ How can a Slytherin be wonderful?"

"Oh, hush, Ronald. Not all Slytherins are bad; just like not all Gryffindors are good."

"Well, I'm glad you two get along," said Harry while trying to elbow Ron. "Zabini's never been a problem, Ron…so shut it."

For a moment, the conversation lulled, and in that moment, the three friends felt an awkwardness they'd never experienced before. Harry and Ron knew Hermione would never be allowed to step back into the role she used to play in their lives; she had duties now. And Hermione knew that although she dearly loved the two boys in front of her, they could no longer be the central focus of her life.

"Well…..we know you're busy getting ready for Saturday….," started Ron.

"….so I guess we should probably be on our way," finished Harry.

"Oh. Okay…..well, can I have a good-bye hug before you go?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Imperial Centre, Ministry Annex, London, England**

"I don't know how I'm ever going to catch up on all my class work and assignments," moaned Hermione. "I've missed so much!"

"Seeing as you are undoubtedly several months ahead in your reading, I wouldn't worry too much, _your Highness_ ," snarked Professor Snape. Hermione smiled; it comforted her in some strange way to hear Snape treating her as he always did. She half-expected him to add his trademark insult of 'insufferable little know-it-all'. He probably would have, too, if her aides hadn't been within hearing distance.

"Well, your Highness, as it would not profit me or you to sit around and stare at each other, I suggest we get on with the business at hand."

Hermione cocked her head at her potions teacher. "And here I thought you'd come just because you missed me," she demurred with a twinkle in her eye.

Grimacing, he muttered, "I'm going to make that old fool pay for volunteering me for this."

Hermione was doing her best not to laugh out loud at Snape's remark or his look of loathing on his face.

"Why _are_ you here, Professor?"

"I was given the unenviable job of preparing you for your coronation, your Highness. "

"Oh? In what way? Fashion advice?"

Ignoring that barb, Snape said, "Do not make the mistake of thinking it will just be a quick walk down an aisle for you to claim the throne. You will be…..tested."

Hermione quickly lost all desire to tease the professor when she heard that. "And in what form will these tests come?"

"Have you ever heard of the legend of the Sword in the Stone?"

"Oh! Are you talking about Excalibur?"

"Yes. Only the true King of England could pull the sword out of the stone. Merlin made sure of that. " Giving Hermione a level stare, Snape added, "And only the true heir of Rayonnant will be able to pull the wand out of the royal orb. Your _father_ made sure of that."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Excuse me, I need to speak to her Royal Highness," said Blaise as he hurried up the corridor to the Royal Quarters.

"I'm sorry, Sir. She's in a meeting right now."

"With whom?"

The aide looked uncertain. "Sir, I'm not sure I should…."

Blaise decided he didn't have time to dally with the wizard before him. "Do you know who _I_ am? I am Blaise Zabini, Guard of the Princess, Italian liaison to the House of Rayonnant and personal advisor to the Throne. I suggest you answer my question."

The aide gulped. "She's with a Professor of Hogwarts… Snape was his name."

"Let me see them immediately."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What is the royal orb?" asked Hermione.

The professor cleared his throat. "We don't know for sure. Only that's it's a magical conduit for tremendous, unparalleled power. Its first known appearance in history was in ancient Egypt. It was referred to then as the Orb of Osiris. The orb was thought to channel the power to transition souls from death to the Other Worlds. Then it faded from history until it resurfaced again with the legends of Odin. It was said Odin used the orb to give him victory in battles and wisdom beyond measure. How the royal house of Rayonnant became the possessor of the orb is unclear. But what your father did was this; before he and your mother used the orb to escape into the Outer Life, he left the wand of his fathers embedded in the orb. Copying what Merlin did with Excalibur, your father charmed the orb so that only the one fit to reign would be able to pull the Wand of Rule from it."

"The Wand of Rule?"

Snape rolled his eyes at that. "Don't tell me it's escaped your notice the penchant wizards seem to have of naming things. _The Wand of Rule, The Draught of Living Death, The Ring of Power_ …we are all quite a dramatic bunch, it seems."

"Hey! The Ring of Power? That came from Tolkien!"

"Who was also a wizard and a good example of what I'm saying. Totally unable to stop himself from assigning labels to everything he wrote. Hmph," Snape sneered, " _The Twin Towers, The Eye of Mordor_ ….I'm surprised he didn't ascribe a name for the backside of Aragorn's steed; something like _The Rump of Brego."_

Hermione started laughing. Sardonic Snape was funny.

The professor allowed himself a wistful smile at seeing the princess enjoy his biting wit. It reminded him of another beautiful witch who had reacted the same way to his humor…..a long time ago.

"Your Highness, there are a few other matters regarding the orb we need to discuss."

"Oh, yes. Please continue."

"As I said, we believe the orb is a transmitter of power. It could very well be an enhancer of it, too. We…..don't know what that may do to you when you pull the wand of your fathers from it. If you were found ….unworthy….," he paused as he watched Hermione gulp, "You would most likely be struck dead. But since you _are_ the true heir, it may change you in some fashion. You need to prepare yourself for that."

"Change me in what way?"

"Unfortunately….we simply don't know. You may change physically. For all we know, you may have been glamoured all your life to look like your supposed Muggle parents. We can't be sure this is your true form. "

Hermione's jaw dropped when she heard that.

"Or, your feelings and emotions might change. Certain smells and tastes may change. We Just. Don't. Know."

Severus looked into the eyes of the frightened young woman before him. "Your Highness… _Hermione_ ," he added softly as he took her cold hand, "Whatever the change may be…it will be who you _truly_ are. Don't be afraid of the truth."

Hermione, unable to speak, nodded her head in agreement.

"Lastly, you need to know that once you take up the Wand of Rule, you will be recognized and sealed as the Sovereign Ruler of Wizarding Europe. With that comes a great responsibility. I don't think I need to impress the significance of that on you, do I?" It was a statement more than a question.

"No. No, Sir."

"But with that burden comes also a boon. Whenever a new ruler is crowned, the gift of the three Cs is given."

"I don't believe I've been told about a gift, Professor. The three Cs? What is that?"

"It was created to be a gift for the new sovereign to help them in their early years of rule. The three Cs are simply this. You are given a choice; you may select one person from your kingdom, and that one person is compelled by our laws to abide by your choice."

"My choice? What am I choosing for this person?"

"He or she must accept the judgement or appointment of your choice for them. You are given either the power of condemning this person as a criminal, or if the person chosen is one you respect and trust, you may appoint them as Royal Counsel."

"And the last C? What is it?"

"Ah, yes. That one is special. If you were to choose someone you loved, you could have them as your Consort without any fear of reprisal. So the gift of the three Cs is the power to have what you would most want and desire: do you need to dispose of an enemy? Choose the C of Criminal. Do you need an advisor you can trust? Select the C of Counsel. Or is your heart bound to one who's not allowed? Choose the C of Consort. That is the gift of the three Cs."

Hermione sat thinking. What a powerful gift to be had. Could she choose Voldemort as the criminal? _That's what I should do_ , she thought. But she knew he didn't abide by any law, so that would be a wasted choice. "Professor, what would you choose?"

Severus was about to answer when the door opened to their room and a very distraught Blaise hurried in. "Your Highness…...and Professor," he added. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I must speak to you on a matter of life and death."

"Good God, Blaise! What is it?" asked Hermione.

"It concerns…Draco Malfoy, your Highness."

Hermione looked blankly at Blaise, but Severus gasped sharply. "Lucius?"

Blaise nodded at the professor.

Hermione, unable to fathom the undercurrent present in the room, looked back and forth between the two.

"I'm sorry, your Highness…..I must leave now."

"But Professor, wait! What's happening? And what does it have to do with Malfoy?"

"I will leave Mr. Zabini to fill you in. But I will see you before the ceremony on Saturday." And with that, Snape departed.

Turning back around to Blaise, Hermione crossed her arms and said, "You heard the man. Start talking."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Gryffindor Tower Boy's Dorm, Hogwarts Castle**

"So….what do you suppose we'll have to do?" asked Ron as he held up the rich fabric of the new dress robes that had just arrived.

"I dunno. Nothing, I guess. We _are_ listed as family members according to _that_ ," Harry pointed to the engraved card with the embossed royal seal on the front of it. "The only duty we have is to show up."

"Not expecting us to do anything, eh?" Ron grinned. "We trained her well, didn't we?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Imperial Centre, Ministry Annex, London, England**

Hermione just kept looking at Blaise as if she'd been confunded. It was certainly how she felt. "Tha… th…that's impossible," she stuttered, "He's always hated me."

"He had to _pretend_ to hate you," corrected Blaise. "As I said, at first he said and did those mean things without knowing why he was doing them. It wasn't until after our second year when we discovered his father had placed him under a compulsion charm."

"And what made him realize that?"

Blaise looked into Hermione's honey-colored eyes. "When he said he hoped you'd be the one to die when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. He knew it was the very _last_ thing he actually wanted, so why did he say it? After that, it was fairly easy to put two and two together. It was why he always acted the worst after coming back from his visits home; his father kept re-administering the spell."

"So how did he finally break it?"

"By pretending he didn't need it anymore. That's why he had to behave so abominably to you. He had to convince his father's spies that he had finally come to his senses and accepted the pureblood ideology."

"And…he fooled his father?...and the spies?" Hermione looked doubtful. "Are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure…he fooled _you_ , didn't he? You believed him. They did, too."

"So…..who were the spies?"

Blaise wagged his finger. "Uh-uh. Not were. _Are._ And to answer your question, nearly everyone in our year in Slytherin. Pansy and Theo were the major ones. Sometimes Crabbe and Goyle."

"You're kidding…..Crabbe and Goyle? I didn't think they'd be smart enough to be a spy."

"Well…..they were smart enough to tattle on Draco," said Blaise.

Hermione sat there trying to imagine a reality where Draco Malfoy didn't despise her, but in fact, _loved_ her. She shook her head trying to absorb it all. "Blaise…this is just _crazy_."

She knew he believed what he was saying; sincerity was practically _oozing_ out of his pores; but she just couldn't buy it. The Draco Malfoy she knew _must_ be up to something. That had to be it. The other alternative was just too incredible to accept.

Hermione reached out to gently hold Blaise's arm and said, "I'm sorry….it's nothing against you, trust me. But I can't believe those are his true feelings." Shaking her head a no, she repeated, "I…just can't."

Blaise sighed. He'd hoped he could convince her but was unsurprised at her answer. "That's what I thought you might say….so I brought you this." In his hand was a vial and in the vial, a swirling liquid of incandescent blue could be seen.

"Memories?" asked Hermione. "Yours?"

"Yes. I assume you know what to do with them," he said as he placed the vial in her hand. "There's a pensieve nearby in the Department of Mysteries. You, being who you are, will be allowed to enter and use it." He looked at Hermione earnestly. "Please, your Highness…he's like a brother to me. Accept him…. _please_ ….," and Hermione shivered at the intensity of his appeal, " _Protect him._ "

She smiled tenderly at the Slytherin who had become her close confidante. "You would do anything for him, wouldn't you?"

"Yes…..without question. And I know he would do the same for me."

"It's funny," she mused aloud, "Remember the blood brothers bond you told me about? I wonder why you two never performed it with each other?"

"Oh…..well, the answer is quite simple."

She looked up to see his kind eyes watching her. "That bond is a soul bond, if you recall. And that type of bond, being what it is, can only be shared once. I think….he was always waiting… _hoping_ …he could one day experience it with _you_."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic, London, England**

Blaise had been right. Hermione had had no trouble getting into the department to use their pensieve. Asking if she could have a few moments alone, she watched as the staff left her in the room where the pensieve was kept. Satisfied with the privacy granted, Hermione unstopped the vial and poured Blaise's memories into the oblong basin. Then she dipped her head into the contents.

She watched as the swirling clouds changed forms and suddenly she was viewing an eleven year old Draco and Blaise talking in the Great Hall at the sorting ceremony their first year.

"I'd hoped she would have been sorted into our house," a pouting Draco said.

"Who?" asked a young and cute-as-a-button Blaise.

"That Granger girl. Have you met her?"

"No….not that I recall."

"I haven't either. But I saw her on the train. She's…..rather pretty, don't you think?"

* * *

The next memory that formed was the one when they had all been in potions class. Seeing what they were being taught, Hermione guessed this memory was toward the end of their first year. Professor Snape had just made fun of her eagerness to answer a question in class.

"He's picking on her! He better leave her alone!" Draco hissed.

"He always picks on her. You know that," Blaise whispered back.

Draco looked at the young Gryffindor still holding up her hand, despite having just been mocked by her teacher. "She doesn't back down from a fight, does she?"

* * *

The memories swirled again, and this time they were outside and it was when she'd told Draco the members of the Gryffindor team didn't have to buy their way onto their Quidditch team; they got there on pure talent. And Draco had just said for the first time that awful word, _Mudblood._ She now saw what had happened after she, Harry and Ron had left to go to Hagrid's.

"Why did you say that to her?" asked Blaise.

Draco looked worse than Ron had vomiting up slugs. "I….I don't know why. It just came out." Looking at Blaise with shame in his eyes, Draco mourned, "She probably hates me now."

* * *

What she saw next surprised the present-day Hermione. She saw herself on a bed in the infirmary. She was frozen like a statue from almost being killed by the basilisk. She saw a light appear from a door suddenly opening, and then saw Draco sneak in to sit beside her on her bed. Hermione watched in amazement as he gently stroked her hair and choked out, "Hermione….I didn't mean it. I swear, I didn't. Please don't die…be okay …..please….. _for me_?" And then he tenderly stroked her cheek before he bent down to kiss it.

* * *

The scene then shifted and swirled to when she had just punched him in the nose in their third year.

"Ugh….I think your nose is broken," muttered Blaise as he helped Draco to the infirmary.

"Always knew she was a fighter," moaned Draco as he tried to staunch the blood flowing onto his robes.

* * *

Another scene materialized to take the former's place. This one showed Draco nervously walking back and forth in front of Blaise within what looked to be a tent. She guessed this was a memory from the Quidditch World Cup.

"Do you think they took me seriously? Do you think they'll listen and get her out safely?"

"You've done what you could, Mate," Blaise tried to console. "You gave them warning."

Draco looked at his friend with fearful eyes. "But what if it wasn't enough?"

* * *

The next one saw her dancing at the Yule ball with Victor Krum. In the memory, Draco couldn't keep his eyes off her. She clearly saw deep yearning mixed with jealousy on his face and was amazed it was directed at her.

"Draco, why are you watching the mudblood?" Pansy asked suspiciously as she sampled the punch Blaise had just handed to her.

"Just wondering how someone like Krum could stand to touch her."

Pansy laughed. "I was just thinking the same thing. He must have taken too many bludgers to the head."

"Yeah. I guess," he responded as he continued to view the laughing couple from a distance.

* * *

On and on the memories went. Each one was a variation of one of the same themes: Draco watching over her, protecting her when he could and _always_ longing for her. Her heart ached at the misery he must have endured for all those years. _And all because he loved her._ The last memory made her cry. It appeared to be a scene from last year. In it, Draco and Blaise had been in their dorm room. Blaise was trying to get Draco to stay with him at Hogwarts for the holidays.

"I can't do that," he answered listlessly as he looked out their window.

"Why not?" Blaise had asked. "It is because of her?"

Draco looked back at his friend. "I want to tell her, Blaise. Did you hear me? _I want to tell her_!"'

"Well then….why don't you?"

"Are you mad? If my father heard about it, she'd be dead in a month. But still….I…..," he tried to get out before he burst into an angry fit and screamed.

"Silencio!" Blaise yelled as he aimed his wand at Draco. " _Merlin_ , Mate! Do you want our entire house to hear you?"

But Draco wasn't listening to his friend's admonishments. He had dropped down to the floor and was hanging his head between his knees. When Blaise went over to help him back up, he saw Draco's tears as they kept a steady rhythm falling to the floor.

"Draco….."

"Don't. Just don't say it," he sniffled. "I know I can never have her….I just…..he looked up then into his friend's sad face. "I love her, Blaise. I will always love her."

Blaise patted Draco's shoulder. "I know, Mate. I know."

* * *

Hermione quickly pulled herself out of the pensieve after that last scene. Her face was wet with tears. Blaise had accomplished what he'd set out to do; he had convinced her of the truth of Draco's feelings. Her mind was in a whirl. She knew what Blaise was asking of her…..why he'd told her the history regarding soul bonds ….she knew what he wished for…..but could she do it? Could she make that kind of commitment to someone she'd just discovered she'd never really known? She didn't know the answer and let out a strangled laugh when she realized the only question Hermione Granger didn't know the answer to was one that concerned Draco Malfoy.

Thinking rapidly, she finally decided she'd borrow a leaf from Harry's book. She'd go to Dumbledore.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle**

"So…..Mr. Zabini finally told you. I was hoping he would," said Dumbledore after Hermione finished explaining the reason for her impromptu visit.

"You knew?" she asked, astounded. The corners of her mouth turned slightly up. "Well, Harry got that one right….he said nothing escaped your notice."

Dumbledore chuckled when he heard that. "I think Mr. Potter might be referring to this past summer when I'd mentioned to him of the lovely date I'd inadvertently caused him to miss. He had been surprised I'd noticed the lady…..but…she had been quite a pretty lass."

Hermione looked down at her clasped hands. "And he is a rather pretty boy…..isn't he?"

The old Headmaster cocked his head, "I assume you are referring to Mr. Malfoy and not Mr. Potter?"

Hermione smiled. It amazed her that someone so powerful and so wise could also be so funny, too.

"Yes….of course. I meant to say Draco is quite a handsome boy."

Smiling back at her, Dumbledore said, "I think Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter could be considered men now. Both have gone through trials that have forced them to embrace adulthood. As have you, your Highness."

"Then Professor…..can you tell me….what should I do?"

"Alas…..I do not have the authority to order my Sovereign."

"Well….I didn't mean it like that. I meant…..do you have any advice to give me?"

Dumbledore looked Hermione in the eye with one of his cut-glass stares. "Do you _really_ want to know what I think, your Highness?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, please…..I really do."

Nodding, he said, "Then this is how I see it; I think Mr. Malfoy has done you a great favor in protecting you all these years….." He paused, then stated, "And I think that perhaps, now is the time for you to return that favor."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN retro-speak:** _Don't turn that dial!_ Next chapter is the coronation. We will get to see what Hermione has decided! And….what will the consequences be of that decision? _Tune in to find out!_ _Same time, same channel!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 **Royal Chambers, Imperial Centre, Ministry Annex**

"Oh…..you look so beautiful," gushed Ginny as she beheld Hermione. Since the coronation procession included witch attendants from every country in the Empire, Hermione had insisted she be allowed to choose the witch representing England. And as the Weasleys were a pure-blooded family and part of the sacred Twenty-Eight, no one could reasonably argue against her choice.

"You…..don't think the dress is too much, do you?"

"No, not at all. You are being crowned _Her Royal Majesty_ , Queen over Wizarding Europe. You're entitled _and_ expected to look like that."

Hermione still looked doubtful as she gazed at herself in the full length mirror. She wouldn't have recognized herself if it had not been for the tell-tale evidence of wild hair that tumbled down her back. She'd wanted her tresses to be tamed into a bun but was told tradition would not permit the heir to have anything on their heads other than the crown. Her coronation robes were of the finest quality black velvet, striking in their severity. Goblin-made gold embroidery decorated the bodice and sleeves of the gown. Her train was also made of the same black velvet; the only difference being a trim along the edges made of downy black feathers, purportedly being from one of the rare winged stallions of Greece. She glanced down at her feet. She had never worn any shoes made of dragon hide before and was amazed at the comfort and lightness of them. "I look so strange," she whispered in a small voice.

"I think you look _maestoso_ ," said a masculine voice at the door. Hermione twirled around to see a smiling Blaise ornately dressed in the traditional robes of the royal court. "Your Highness," he bowed. "It's time."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Throne Room, Imperial Centre, Ministry Annex**

In the Grand Hall where the coronation would take place, hundreds of witches and wizards were already present and waiting to behold their new Monarch. Due to Hermione's stubborn insistence, Harry and Ron had been seated in the Royal Family section, far away from the rest of the Weasley family but next to the Ladies and Lords in waiting, which meant next to the Malfoys.

"He looks a bit ill, doesn't he?" whispered Ron as he looked at Draco nervously fiddling with the Malfoy family ring on his finger.

"Probably afraid of what 'Mione could do to him. Wouldn't it be funny if she appointed him the royal loo cleaner?"

"Mate….don't get my hopes up," Ron snickered as Harry grinned back.

They were near the front of the hallway where the actual crowning would take place. The hallway itself was a marbled mosaic of the constellations of the Northern Hemisphere and was long enough to accommodate all invited dignitaries and guests from each country. In the middle of the hall, was a stage where a golden pedestal held the crystal orb Professor Snape had described. In the orb was a very ordinary and non-descript looking wand. The orb and wand were currently being guarded by a squad of British Aurors posted around the stage at the cardinal points of the compass.

As guests and representatives arrived, they were given a gilded parchment scroll written in every language of the Empire to tell of the night's proceedings. In it were explanations regarding the legends of the orb and why the princess would first have to pass its test before she would be allowed to claim the throne. What was not explained, however, was why there were two thrones in the room. Both were beautiful and imposing and as different as night and day from each other. The first one was said to be a gift from the centaurs and made of onyx and ivory with ruby studs dotting the massive framework. The other had been crafted by fairies and was of their design. Although taller than the first throne, it was more delicate; it had the appearance of spun moonbeams and shimmered with inlaid diamonds and opals.

"Ron….," Harry whispered, "I don't understand…..why are there two of them?" he asked, gesturing at the chairs.

"I dunno. Maybe one was the King's and the other one was the Queen's?'

"Well…which one will be Hermione's?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Whichever one she picks, I guess."

The sudden eerie tone of a unicorn horn being sounded silenced all further conversation within the hall.

"Witches and wizards, please rise for your future Queen!"

A solemn and majestic anthem started to play from overhead. Ghosts of past European composers had appeared to honor their new monarch with their playing.

"Is that….is that _Mozart_?" Harry heard a witch near him ask her companion.

The line of attendants began to make their way down the long aisle. Harry's eyes were drawn to Ginny when she entered the room. She was wearing a robe the color of new leaves in spring and had snowdrops weaved into her hair. Other young women quickly followed. He thought he recognized one of the girls from Beauxbatons as the French representative. As the last attendant entered the hall, the atmosphere changed. Harry felt the air around him compress; there was a weight, a presence, a rushing push of powerful magic as Hermione entered the room. She walked the aisle with her head held high, although if anyone had looked carefully, they would have seen a slight tremor in her hands.

Draco watched as his secret love moved forward. As she passed the first rows of guests, they bowed or curtseyed in respect. Draco thought he would happily lie prostrate before her if she would forgive him. As he continued to gaze, he saw when she noticed him in the crowd. He sucked in a sharp breath at the look she gave him.

 _Why is she staring at me?_ He wondered. _Her eyes…wait….she's still staring….she's….staring at_ _ **me**_ _…..what is she thinking?_ _What is she planning on doing?_

When Hermione saw Draco, her pulse jumped. She'd made her decision. She knew it was the right decision. It was also a hard one. As she watched him watch her, she noticed him swallowing nervously. She understood that. She would be nervous too, if she were in his place.

Before she knew it, Hermione had reached the stage. The Aurors parted for her so she could climb the few stairs up to reach the pedestal. Right before her, the mystical and magical Orb of Power gleamed with the light of the thousands of candles that lit the room. Taking a deep breath, Hermione laid a hand on the orb to steady it before she tried to pull out the wand. When her hand touched the orb, an image of the King and Queen, her real father and mother, slowly materialized. Gasps and shouts of surprise filled the air before the crowd hushed to hear what the images would say.

"Behold our daughter, the seed of our union," the King said. "She is our answer to the pain and turmoil of our world. Love her. Follow her, as you would me."

"She is the Bridge, she is the Cure," the Queen stated. "She was born to end the divisions. To bring healing."

"We hid her in the womb of a newborn muggle girl, " explained the King. "We spelled her to stay in stasis until the time was ripe for her to be born in this world. She is our answer to our kind's age-old problem. She is a pureblood; of royalty; yet she is also one who was born of a muggle."

"Our Queen… a… _mudblood_?" Hermione heard one of the Aurors hiss nearby.

The King and Queen both said, "To our daughter, we say this; as you are now claiming your birthright, know that we loved you from the moment of your conception. You are our Celeste; the name we would have chosen for you if we had been here to witness your birth. As our last name Rayonnant means radiant, so shall our star, our Celeste light the way to victory and lasting peace for Wizardkind. Celeste, the orb we leave to you. It is a gift of incomparable worth. It was given to us for this occasion by He-Who-Needs-No-Name to help you in the cause to defeat He-Who-Should-Not-Be Named. Use it well. And may your children, bright stars within their named constellation, carry our Legacy of Light."

Hermione instinctively reached out to touch her parents. They gave her a final look of love before slowly vanishing before her eyes. Eyes that, except for the color, looked just like her father's; eyes that were now filling with hot tears. Hermione had seen her real mother and father. They had loved her; had adored her. And had given her the inexpressible gift of their presence on the most important day of her life. That gift filled Hermione with the courage to fearlessly reach forth and grasp the wand of her fathers. As she pulled it from the orb, it began to change. The ordinary-looking wood wand transformed to one of burnished copper. Hermione felt power thrumming in the wand. It spoke to her. It pulsed within her, instantly filling her with knowledge of her ancestry. Beside her, the orb also started pulsating. Hermione raised the shimmering orb and wand with both hands. This was her statement of victory to the witnesses in this room. Hermione had rightfully claimed her worthiness to ascend to the throne.

Immediately, drums sounded as ghostly music heralded the advent of their new Queen. As Hermione started her way up the room to where the thrones sat, gasps could be heard in the audience. The glamours that had always hidden her true appearance were dissolving. The first one to go was her hair. The curls remained, but her tresses had lengthened to where they now reached the tops of her thighs. No longer frizzy and tangled, they lay in glossy chestnut coils down her back. Another change was her skin. Hermione had always had a scattering of freckles dotting her tanned face. No longer. Her complexion was now porcelain with crimson-stained cheeks and lips. The last outward change was in her eyes. Although her irises were still circled by that lovely honey brown coloring Draco had always loved, the insides were now purple. The color and unmistakable marking of the royal line.

Another difference was known only to Hermione. Her awareness had been acutely sharpened. As she viewed the witches and wizards before her, she was now able to detect a coloring around each individual. Draco had a whitish glow around his person. It reminded Hermione of the sheen of a polished pearl. In contrast, his father was cloaked with an undulating ribbon of wispy, slate-colored smoke. Beside him, Narcissa looked like a blank canvas; it shocked Hermione to see the smoke from Lucius constantly consume all color coming from his wife.

While Hermione was finding out about her new ability, Draco was busy watching as witches and wizards around him knelt in honor of their Queen. He saw his father make a great show of humbling himself before her. As Draco bowed his head and lowered himself to his knees, he felt a soft hand lift his chin. Gazing upward, he saw Hermione smile as she whispered, _"Draco."_ Then she nodded and went further up the row to speak to her two best friends. Draco felt his father staring hard at him, but didn't acknowledge it. What was that all about? Why had Hermione singled him out?

At the end of the aisle, the gathered nobles of the nations joined Hermione as she walked to where the Imperial Crown rested on a velvet cushion. She carefully laid the orb and wand beside it.

"Witness ye this day that our Princess has passed the test and has proven that she is the One and True Heir to the Throne of Magic," cried the noble of England.

As Hermione bowed her head to receive the crown, he continued, "So begins the Reign of Her Royal Majesty, Celeste Hermione Rayonnant, Sovereign of Europe!"

As she rose up with the _Couronne Royale_ on her head, the crowd before her shouted out, "All Hail! All Hail to Her Majesty!"

Hermione lifted her hands to silence the audience before her. Sneaking a quick glance at Blaise who nodded back, she raised her voice and called out," I petition my first request. As your Queen, by right and by blood, I claim the gift of the Three Cs to be granted me."

The nobleman from France came forward and said, "Your Majesty, speak your desire. Who is the subject of your choice?"

Hermione spoke loud and clear. "My choice of subject is…

Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Narcissa visibly blanched. If she had just looked at Blaise, Narcissa might have had an inclination of what was to come, but unfortunately for her nerves, she didn't.

Lucius tightened his grip on his cane. _This silly little girl masquerading as a Queen had better not ruin my plans,_ he thought.

And Draco. Poor Draco. He dared not think of the possibilities awaiting him. Wouldn't it be an ironic twist of fate to be condemned by his one true love? He would have laughed if this had been a scenario from a book.

" _Blimey!_ I knew Malfoy was awful to her, but I didn't think she'd condemn him as a criminal," whispered Ron to Harry.

Harry said nothing. He knew Hermione better than that. But he couldn't understand what she was doing.

"And your choice for this subject, Your Majesty?" asked the nobleman. "Is he to be a Criminal…A Counsel….or Your Consort?"

Hermione gazed at the blonde haired wizard watching her with bated breath. "My Consort."

Shouts filled the room at that proclamation. Draco's eyes widened as his jaw dropped, while Blaise's face broke out in a wreath of smiles. Ron look flabbergasted, while Harry's face showed instant anger and betrayal. The group of aurors led Draco up to where Hermione was standing. He stood before her, astounded and unbelieving. As the noblemen around him helped him to his knees, Hermione placed a smaller crown of gold on his head. After he was back on his feet, Hermione reached out for Draco's arm, and tiptoeing, kissed him lightly on the cheek. Feeling like he surely must be in a dream, Draco cupped Hermione's face to give her a tender kiss back.

"Is this real?" he murmured against ear. "You want…. me?"

"Yes," she hesitated only a second before she whispered back.

Draco's response was immediate. He wrapped Hermione in a tight embrace, and in front of everyone in the hall, kissed her passionately on the lips.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As the audience clapped to their Queen's choice, Hermione led Draco to sit in the onyx chair as she took the fairy-made one.

And as a surprised Lucius saw his son receive this incredible gift from the Queen, his mind quickly began to plan. Draco would be marked that night by the Dark Lord. And…if in the next few weeks something unfortunate were to happen to the Queen…then…

Draco…or rather….. _The Malfoys_ would rule….

Yes, he thought…the future just became a lot more promising.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN:** Thank you to the wonderful and talented Annamonk for helping me with the choice of gown for Hermione's coronation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Fairy Pavilion, London, England**

"So tell me," Rita Skeeter excitedly cornered Ginny Weasley at the reception following the coronation ceremony, "How long have you known about the secret love affair of the Prince and Queen?"

Ginny stammered out, "Well, really, I'd have to say…"  
"We don't have a reply to give to the press," Harry coldly interrupted his girlfriend. "Go ask someone else."

Rita narrowed her eyes at Harry's dismissal. "Is that a disapproval I'm hearing from you, Mr. Potter?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Royal Chambers, Imperial Centre, Ministry Annex**

Hermione watched as the two Slytherins before her embraced each other in a hearty hug.

"I knew it…I knew you must have told her, you prat," Draco affectionately said.

"Didn't you know? I was appointed the Royal Matchmaker," grinned Blaise. Then he lowered his voice and said, "I showed her my memories. I'd do anything for you, Mate. You know that."

Draco nodded his head. "I know."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Draco…."

He looked around to see her nervously twisting the fabric of her dress.

She coughed, then stammered. "Ca….can we talk?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Imperial Centre, Ministry Annex, London, England**

"What do you mean, I CAN'T see my son?" shouted Lucius.

The guard paled, but kept his place. "Her Majesty ordered they not be disturbed."

"But I am his father! And one of her trusted Lords! That does not apply to ME!"

"I'm sorry, Sir," the guard said. "But her instructions were explicit. She said _no one_ could be allowed to disturb them until she gave permission."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Royal Chambers, Imperial Centre, Ministry Annex**

"What did you want to talk about?" Draco softly asked Hermione as he walked up to her and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

Hermione immediately blushed. "Uh….well,….." was all she was able to utter before he bent his head down to capture her lips with his.

 _Merlin, he's a good kisser,_ Hermione thought as she softly groaned. Hearing her moan, Draco entwined his body around hers as he pulled her tightly to himself. Hermione had never been kissed like that before. Without conscious thought, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered when he deepened the kiss. Playing with the tips of his silky hair with her fingers, Hermione momentarily forgot about what they had planned to do that evening until she heard a throat being cleared. She had forgotten all about Blaise being in the room.

"I'll just step into the study here," he gestured as he winked at the both of them. "But your Majesty, we don't have a lot of time."

Draco was confused at that statement.

"What is Blaise talking about?" he asked.

Hermione slowly extricated herself from Draco's hold. "Well….there's the reception, for one thing. And there are…. _other things_ …," she looked apologetically at Draco and gave a weak laugh, "I did say we needed to talk….."

The tender, adoring look Draco had been wearing after their kiss changed to a closed, shuttered one.

"Oh…I see…." He muttered as his arms dropped limply to his sides.

"No….no, you _don't_ see. Please….Draco….please trust me," Hermione pleaded. "There are many variables at play…..many chess moves…."

"And I'm one of the pawns," he said in a resigned, dead voice. "I get it."

"No! That's _not_ it," Hermione soothed as she gently cupped his cheek with her hand. "You are to be a King….. _my King."_

A bit of color came back into Draco's pale face. "Truly?"

She nodded. "But I need to get to know you….the _real you_ , I mean. "

The adoring look came back into Draco's face. "I….think I can manage that."

A chuckling sound could be heard in the next room. "Is that the best you can do? Smooth, man…..you're a real charmer."

"Shut it, Blaise," Hermione laughed, then looked up again into Draco's eyes. "Uh….the first thing I wanted to say was…thank you for looking out for me all those years…and….I'm sorry for breaking your nose that time." Grinning at the memory she said, "Er…I'm really sorry."

"I can see that," he quipped. "I'm sorry, too….for the things I had to say and do….but you understand why, right?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes…well….I do now." Blushing she added, "Not so much then, but….."

"Hermione," Draco interrupted, "Let me say this first. I know you don't feel toward me…..the same way I do about you." He saw she was about to comment on that when he gently put his hand on her lips and said, "It's….well,…..I understand. How could you, when I was so mean to you? But now that you know the truth," he said as he pulled her again into his arms, "I hope you give me the chance…..to make you want this."

"I'd say you have more than a chance," Hermione admitted. "I did just claim you in front of hundreds of witnesses, you know."

"Yes….I remember," he whispered as he greedily claimed her mouth once more.

After another heart-pounding kiss, Hermione finally managed to say against Draco's lips, "Which….brings me to…. what needs to be …as soon as ….."

Draco looked at her as he came up for air. "What?"

"Your mother…."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Imperial Centre, Ministry Annex, London, England**

Narcissa was feeling a deep dread in the pit of her stomach. Ever since Lucius had been released from Azkaban, she felt she had been living with a stranger. The first night he'd been home she'd sensed a deep darkness emanating from him. She could no longer see any recognition of their relationship in his gazes. On the contrary, all she saw now was a calculating leer that put shivers down her spine. She had taken to warding her bedroom at night, just in case. Not that their marriage had ever been a love match, but in the past, being a dutiful wife had usually kept her from being a target of his hexes. But now…well, it was a good thing she knew how to apply a glamour. It wouldn't do for Draco to see the bruises on her face. He'd get upset and try to do something foolish. And then Lucius would do something crazy.

"Narcissa…..if I'm not allowed to see my boy, it will not go well for _anyone_ tonight…..do you _understand_ me?" Lucius hissed.

She inwardly began to tremble. She'd heard that line of talk before from other death eaters. Usually spoken to their captives…..and they had been honest….it didn't go well for _any_ of those poor souls…..not that they could complain afterward. Corpses usually didn't.

Outwardly, she calmly said, "I'm sure we'll be allowed audience soon. They're probably just getting ready to make an appearance at the reception."

"I _don't have_ all night! If they don't _hurry up_ and _open_ that door….." he began to threaten when the guard at the door felt a knock on the other side and instantly opened the door a crack to see what was needed. After a moment, he turned back around to the Malfoys. "You are requested to come inside now, Sire and M'Lady."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Royal Chambers, Imperial Centre, Ministry Annex**

"Lord Malfoy, and Lady Malfoy," Hermione greeted Draco's parents when they came into the lounge area of her chambers.

"Your Majesty," Lucius bowed as Narcissa curtseyed before their queen. Rising he addressed his son. "Draco, I am so delighted for you."

Draco knew it was essential he play his part well, so he showed no emotion as he responded. "Thank you, Father." Turning to look at his mother, he gave her a gentle smile. "Mother," he said as he nodded his head.

Before Narcissa had a chance to respond, Lucius practically demanded, "You Majesty, by your leave, I would like to borrow my son to go over a few items with him before he transfers his belongings to the royal household. If you don't mind." Confident there would be no objection, he added, "Come Son. There is much for us to do," with a look and a tone that brooked no refusal.

"I am afraid you will have to delay your plans with Draco until another day, Lord Malfoy," Hermione dismissively said in the most regal voice she could utter. Inwardly she wanted to smack Lucius and yank his hair out by the roots. She didn't love Draco _yet,_ but even so, just thinking about how he had been abused and bullied all his life brought a fire into her heart.

 _Lucius Malfoy, you have tangled with the wrong woman_ , she thought.

"Your Majesty?" Lucius looked livid, but kept his voice respectful. "Surely you must understand my request."

"Just as surely as _you_ must understand my refusal," she lazily answered. "I'm afraid other matters must be attended to first, Lord Malfoy."

"And may I ask what other matters are so pressing this night?" he spit out through clenched teeth.

Hermione looked as calm as if they were discussing various types of tea. "Why, your appointment, of course."

That answer temporarily flummoxed Lucius. "My….my what?"

"Your appointment, Lord Malfoy. And there is not an instant to lose."

Blaise entered into the conversation then. "Lord Malfoy, you are to report to our Russian consulate tonight. We have heard there is unrest brewing among the rogue vampire clans along that border. There have been rumors they may try to plot a conspiracy against the Queen. We need you to find out the validity of that claim and report back to us."

"But….but that could take weeks! Those rogue clans are constantly on the move…it's nigh impossible to track them!"

"And that is why we are asking _you,_ Lord Malfoy. Did you not just the other day regale us with your exploits of finding centaurs in the wild?"

"Well, yes…but your Majesty, vampires are different than centaurs. They are nocturnal and stealthy, and.."

"And the reason why _you_ were selected. Only the right wizard would do for this mission," Hermione said while laughing on the inside. _Ha! Try to get out of that, you twit!_

"Very well, your Majesty. Come Narcissa. _You_ can help me pack," he hissed to his wife.

"Oh, no need of that," Hermione airily said. Turning to Blaise, she added, "Please fetch the valise we already packed for Lord Malfoy." Smiling at Lucius, she explained, "I did say time was of the essence, did I not?"

To Narcissa , Hermione said, "And Lady Malfoy, it would please the Prince and I to have you stay here with us. I need a Lady in Waiting, and who better to have than the mother of my Consort?"

Narcissa's face showed a profound relief after hearing that. Beside her, Lucius looked like he was having a very hard time not avada'ing everyone in the room. He knew he had just been outmaneuvered. That chit had just taken his family from him. She was obviously following the orders of someone…..probably that meddlesome fool Dumbledore. He had underestimated that possibility. But Lucius wouldn't make that same mistake twice. He would have to see his Lord to explain his new 'task'. He didn't look forward to that, but if he could make it sound like he'd volunteered for this mission to ensure the Queen's trust in him, perhaps he could avoid punishment. And in the meantime, he would have to think of a new plan.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Fairy Pavilion, London, England**

Draco couldn't get over how brilliantly Hermione had handled his father. So right now, he couldn't get over how much her hand was trembling in his. _It's just a reception,_ he thought as he looked around the room to see the various dignitaries, nobles and special guests. _She can face a death eater calmly, but a party scares her_? He didn't understand it until he saw a group of Gryffindors huddling together by the fountain. Her housemates…her supposed best friends, who were now looking at her with looks of anger, resentment and mistrust. Now he understood. As they moved closer to where Harry and Ron were standing, Draco gave Blaise a look that the other Slytherin instantly interpreted. They both knew the best way to handle the Gryffs was to make them _feel_ guilty; and this time those idiots actually _were_.

"Potter….Weasley," Blaise said. "And Weasley again," he added when he saw Ginny.

"Zabini," Ron said. "How do you like being Hermione's _new friend_?" he asked in a jealous tone. "Not that you could replace _us_."

"You should address the Queen as Her Majesty," corrected Blaise. "And I am honored to be of service, as my family has always served the royal family."

"Aw, doesn't that make it _sweet_ all around, then?" Ron sneered. "And knowing _your_ reputation, we can guess how you _service her_. No wonder you two are so chummy."

Hermione and Draco had finally walked up to the group and heard Ron's last comment to Blaise. Hermione's face reddened at the implied sexual innuendo, but Draco was furious. This beautiful witch was their _Queen_ , and that jealous red-headed idiot needed to understand that _right now_.

"Have you forgotten your place, Weasley? You dare to insult your _Queen_? Or did that one fact slip your puny mind?" Putting his arm protectively around Hermione, Draco growled, "In the future, it might behoove you to remember, unless _she_ forgets you were once friends and you find yourself in Azkaban."

Turning to Hermione, who had yet to say a single word, Draco murmured, "Come, my Love. You have other subjects in this room who _do_ _respect_ you."

"Oi, Ferret! Where do you get off calling her your love?" snarled Ron.

"You fool!…..he is your Prince now….and since there is no love lost between you two, I wouldn't tempt him," said Blaise. "He's letting you off easy this time. I assure you, your lack of respect to the Queen angered him."

"Hey! We respect Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed as Draco and Hermione walked off to speak to the French Minister of Magic.

"Yes….we can tell how your group holds her in such high esteem. You don't even give her the respect of a bow or curtsey or acknowledge her title. Very respectful," mocked Blaise. "Especially when your brother inferred something inappropriate between myself and her Majesty."

Nearly everyone in their group looked down in shame at that.

"She didn't even speak to me," Harry muttered in an angry pout. "Didn't even say one word."

Blaise couldn't believe his ears. Did Potter really think the known world should revolve around him?

"I don't recall _you_ saying anything to _her,_ Potter. And _she_ did come by to see you," Blaise said to the group. "But don't be surprised if she doesn't do it again. She now has an _Empire_ to consider," he said in a voice of steel, "and I do believe that trumps the _feelings_ of a band of pathetic teenagers who couldn't think of anyone but themselves on the most important night of their friend's life. Excuse me, but I have duties to attend to," he finished and left them all standing and feeling as small as a gnat.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Well! That was enlightening!" Luna casually remarked. Everyone in Ron's group turned to look at the Ravenclaw coming up from behind them.

"Where did you come from, Luna?" asked Ginny.

"Oh…..I was over there, sipping my champagne when I heard Ron."  
Harry looked curiously at Luna. He knew his whimsical friend had an uncanny way of seeing the truth. "Why do you say that was enlightening, Luna?"

She gave Harry a mild expression. "Isn't it obvious? Hermione is fulfilling her prophecy."

Her answer had everyone puzzling. "Come again?" asked Ginny. "How do you mean?"

"I mean the last bit of it," she said before she began to quote.

" _Then there will shine a hope_

 _To lead who is to come_

 _The Star of our people will show the way."_

Still seeing their bewildered faces, Luna huffed. "Are all Gryffindors so dense? Hermione is showing you the way to beat the darkness…..to beat Voldemort."

"How?" asked Ron. "And say it in plain English this time."

Luna looked into Harry's pain-filled eyes and smiled compassionately at him. "The house of Gryffindor and Slytherin must put aside their differences…..and become one."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN:** Draco may seem a little bit too much 'kissy-kissy', but I kept channeling Loony Tune's Pepé Le Pew into his character. In my head, while he was kissing Hermione, Draco kept murmuring, "Hey, I am a creamy puff, no? I am ze locksmith of love, no? Come wiz me to ze Casbah!"

LOL. Sorry, I just couldn't help myself!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

 **The Burrow, (Ottery St. Catchpole) Devon, England**

The next morning found Molly finishing up on cooking a breakfast of scrambled eggs and ham when a ministry owl appeared at their window. The owl was holding a newspaper in one claw and what appeared to be a letter in its other claw. Arthur, already waiting at the table, got up and sauntered over to take the items from the bird. Reaching into a nearby jar, he gave the owl a treat before it hooted and flew away. Then Arthur returned to the table, sat down in his chair and proceeded to open the paper to the front page.

"Oh, _my_ …..MOLLY!"

The sound of the frying pan could be heard dropping on the stove top. "Don't scare me like that! I almost ruined our breakfast," Molly exclaimed as she pushed the hot pan over and turned to look at her husband. His eyes were closed, and he had a hand over his mouth.

"Arthur? Are you ill?" she asked, walking over to feel his forehead. Then she happened to glance down and saw the reason for her husband's distress; the bold headlines from that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet were staring back at her.

 **THE ROYAL PAINS…..WEASLEY SIBLINGS DISS NEW QUEEN**

 **WEASLEY OR ROYALTY? THE CHOSEN ONE CHOOSES**

 **CHECK MATE….IS IT GAME OVER FOR GRYFFINDOR TRIO?**

Molly immediately grabbed the paper from Arthur and began to read it, totally ignoring the smell and smoke of burning food coming from the stove. Arthur reluctantly opened up the letter stamped with the Ministry seal. He read it all, then put his head in his hands.

"Arthur…..what is it now?" she asked her husband fearfully.

"You…..you…..better sit down first," he finally managed to get out.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Royal Chambers, Imperial Centre, Ministry Annex**

Hermione was just waking up from one of the most restful nights of her young life. Her mattress had been a dream; soft and fluffy, it curved and conformed to her body perfectly. Arching her back, she stretched out her arms and immediately bumped into a body. She jerked in surprise before she remembered that Draco had fallen asleep next to her the night before. Hermione rolled over to get a good look at him.

 _Darn, he looks as good asleep as he does awake_ , she thought.

No bed head, no drool, no sleep-filled eye lashes, Draco looked…peaceful….and insanely handsome. Last night when he'd asked her if she needed anything before he went to bed, Hermione had hemmed and hawed before finally asking him if he wouldn't mind holding her for a bit to help her fall asleep. She explained how the parents who raised her would lie down with her on nights when she was too restless to fall asleep on her own. She described how it helped her relax to put her head on either her mom or dad's chest to hear their heart beating. Draco had given her an especially tender smile after she'd blushingly admitted that habit and told her he would do it for every night going forward if she wanted him to.

Hermione sighed; it had felt so good being held by Draco; she had felt so cherished. When they had first gotten in bed, she couldn't even look at him but instead immediately buried her face in his chest after he had lain down. Sensing her embarrassment, Draco began to slowly stroke her hair and started to hum. Soon, he began singing softly. Forgetting her nerves, Hermione looked up at him and saw him gazing out the window to look at the stars. She put her head back down to feel the vibration of his resonance.  
 _Draco is a natural born singer_ , she thought. His tenor voice was haunting and moving and somehow made her want to cry from someplace deep inside. It awoke feelings of need, of belonging, of love and of home. The little tune he was singing was an old American folk song, _Down in the Valley_ ; she was surprised he even knew it. Without realizing she was doing so, she moved her fingers across his chest in time to the rhythm of the song:

 _Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,  
_ _Angels in heaven know I love you;  
_ _Know I love you, dear, know I love you,  
_ _Angels in heaven know I love you._

 _If you don't love me, love whom you please,  
_ _Throw your arms round me, give my heart ease.  
_ _Give my heart ease, dear, give my heart ease,  
_ _Throw your arms round me, give my heart ease._

 _Throw your arms round me, before it's too late;  
_ _Throw your arms round me, feel my heart break.  
_ _Feel my heart break, dear, feel my heart break.  
_ _Throw your arms round me, feel my heart break._

Tears began to trek their way down Hermione's cheeks after he'd finished the song. Only her sniffling alerted Draco to the fact she was crying. Not letting go, he rolled them to their sides and gently wiped the moisture from her face.

"Was it that awful?" he teased.

She tickled his side and made him jump. "If you make fun of me, I won't tell you how I really feel."

Draco lifted her chin. "Tell me," he coaxed.

"It….it was just…. your voice…and that song…was so beautiful," she began. "And it hurt, too…..somehow."

His face showed an understanding sympathy. "Mother says music is the language of Spirit, and that all _true_ songs are spiritual in nature."

"Yes…..that makes sense, I suppose," she nodded as she tried to gracefully wipe her nose with the back of her hands.

Laughing at her attempts, Draco handed her a tissue from the bed stand. "Use this before you drown both of us."

Hermione laughed and got out of the bed to go to the bathroom where she could blow her nose without sounding like a trumpeting elephant in front of him. Coming back out when she was done, she paused as she took in the scene before her ….the hard-to-believe reality of Draco being in her bed, and that it was a sight she would most likely see for the rest of her life. A powerful feeling of rightness erupted inside her and caused Hermione to run the rest of the way and jump into the bed beside him.

The look of utter happiness on his face at her enthusiasm was nearly her undoing. He caught her by the shoulders and pulled her forward to give her a slow kiss.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered.

Her eyes became shiny once again. "I….think….maybe...I've been missing you….my whole life. I just didn't know it until now."

Hearing those words, Draco's head dropped, as if in prayer..…and then with a choking sound that struck Hermione to the core, he wrapped her tightly in his arms. As years of pent-up ache and longing were released within that embrace, Hermione pulled his head to her shoulder and while hugging him back, gave him back a bit of his song.

 _Give my heart ease, dear, give my heart ease,  
_ _Throw your arms round me, give my heart ease._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Highlands, Scotland**

"I can't even begin to express my disappointment in the three of you….that you would have the audacity to cast slurs on _any_ member of a royal family is beyond my comprehension, but to do so to your own Queen….and not just your Queen but to one who's been a faithful friend to you …..," Professor McGonagall paused for breath while the Headmaster shook his head sadly at the students before him.

"…I am shocked, ashamed and outraged," she finished.

Ron began to offer lame excuses for his actions, but the head of Gryffindor House wasn't having any of it.

"Stop right there, Mr. Weasley. There is nothing her Majesty could have done to justify your outburst to her, Mr. Zabini, or the Prince."

" _Prince_? Prince, my as-"

"One more word from you, Sir, and we will be forced to comply with the Ministries' request for your expulsion," Dumbledore gravely said.

"Ou…..our….expulsion?" Ron gulped.

"Your father has already been summoned to appear before the Wizengamot to answer to possible charges of treason."

Ron, Harry and Ginny's faces filled with horror upon hearing that. Ginny burst into tears, while Ron's face twisted in fear and guilt.

Harry said nothing, but felt a misery he'd never experienced before.

"It's a serious matter to openly taunt a ruling monarch," Dumbledore said softly.

"It's that ferret!" Ron suddenly shouted in rage. " _He's_ doing this to us!"

"Indeed, he is not, Mr. Weasley. This downfall is the result of the anger you so easily display."

"The Headmaster's right…and this fiasco was also caused by the blatant stupidity shown by the three of you," McGonagall added. "The press was everywhere…..did you not consider they would be looking for a sensational scoop?…..and you played right into Rita Skeeter's hand."

While Ginny continued to cry and Ron fumed, Harry looked into Dumbledore's eyes and asked, "What can we do, Professor? How can we fix this?"

For the first time ever, the headmaster did not give Harry a comforting smile back. "Some things may be beyond fixing, Harry."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Royal Chambers, Imperial Centre, Ministry Annex**

Breakfast was almost over, and Narcissa was just pouring herself a final cup of tea when Blaise walked in with a paper in his hand.

"Ah, Blaise…..I wondered if you would join us today. Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. The reason I'm here is…"

"Oh….is that today's Daily Prophet?" she asked excitedly. "I can't wait to see it! What did they say about Draco becoming Consort? Rita Skeeter owes me a favor, so she better not have said anything uncomplimentary….but you know how these reporters can be…"

"Mrs. Malfoy," Blaise interjected, "his Royal Highness was treated very well by the press."  
"You know, I'll have to get used to hearing you say that," Draco chuckled as he spread some jam on Hermione's toast for her.

Smiling at Draco's attentiveness, Hermione took a bite of the toast before she swallowed and asked, "Then if not breakfast, what brings you here so early today?"

Blaise offered her the paper. "I think you'd better look at this."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione was wringing her hands, a nervous habit that was beginning to become familiar to Draco. She kept walking back and forth from the loveseat to the grand piano.

"What should I do? Mr. Weasley's been like a father to me. He's done nothing wrong."

 _Except to raise an idiot son_ , thought Draco. Aloud he said, "We could go to the Wizengamot and ask them to drop the inquiry."

"Your Majesty, that should be enough for Arthur…..but forgive me for saying this…..I don't think you should so easily forgive the offenses of your friends," said Narcissa.

Hermione looked up from her pacing. "Why not?"

Narcissa chose her words very carefully. "I think…..they need to learn….respect."

Hermione cocked her head at that answer, but didn't say anything. Narcissa took that as a sign to continue. "Mr. Potter was raised poorly, from what Draco has told me…..No," she said as she saw the look on Hermione's face, "I don't mean because he was raised by muggles, but by people who were not respectable."

"They were awful to Harry," Hermione said in a small voice.

"And as far as the Weasleys go," she continued, "those children were raised in a more free-spirited type of way than most wizarding families."

"My mother called them hippies," said Blaise.

In spite of her distress, Hermione grinned. She couldn't deny having thought the same thing before.

Draco decided to enter the conversation. "Hermione…..even though Blaise and I were Slytherin and didn't spend much time around other houses, we couldn't help but hear conversations...," he paused, unsure as how to continue.

"What kind of conversations?"

"The male kind," Blaise said. "And the remarks we heard Ron Weasley say about you were not the kind fit for polite society."

Hermione's face burned when she heard that. "What did he say?"

"Love, you don't really want to know. And it wasn't just you he talked about. He gave his opinion on nearly every girl in Hogwarts.

"But….how could he say _anything_? We didn't date….we never….didn't even….."

Draco cupped her reddened face in his hands. "I know, Hermione. I know. But that's never stopped a bloke before from imagining."

"Especially a bloke who doesn't know how to keep his imaginations to himself," said Blaise.

"And that is why I would not pass up this opportunity to help your friends learn a lesson," Narcissa finished.

"Did….did Harry say those things about me, too?"

Draco shook his head. "No...but he was there when Weasley would say them. And he didn't say or do anything to stop him." Draco hated to tell Hermione the truth. He knew it would hurt her to hear it.

"Your Majesty," Blaise's voice was gentle, "I think Potter's need for the Weasley family is greater than we know. I'm sure that's why he never crossed Ron."

Narcissa looked from her son to his friend. Both were extremely protective of the Queen. She understood why Draco was; she was his mother, after all. She had known he'd carried a torch for this girl ever since he started Hogwarts. But she was surprised at the depth of concern coming from the other boy.

For Hermione, however, the only concern she could see was coming from a pair of gray eyes. She nodded her head at his unspoken question. "I think…"

"Your Majesty?" a guard's voice could be heard as he stepped into the room. "You have a visitor."

"Oh…..I..do? This early?"

"Shall I announce him, Ma'am?"

"Who is it?"

"Harry Potter," he said.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **A/N:** Wanted to give you a little extra before Easter. Love to you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **The Burrow, (Ottery St. Catchpole) Devon, England**

The Weasley children had been summoned home an hour before their father was to appear before the Wizengamot in an emergency session regarding his possible treason against the new Queen. After receiving the expected tongue-lashing from their mother, both Ron and Ginny went to hug their father and offer their apologies.

Slowly taking leave of his family, Arthur made ready to floo to the ministry when an owl appeared at their window.

"What now?" groaned Ginny.

Ron went over to get the parchment from the bird, and after receiving a look from his father signaling permission, opened the scroll and began to read out loud. _"The Court of Wizengamot, upon further evaluation, has dropped all potential charges from one Arthur Weasley and do hereby cancel any further investigation into the matter regarding said subject's possible guilt of political conspiracy against her Royal Majesty, Queen Celeste Hermione Rayonnant, Sovereign of Europe. No inquiry is deemed necessary as the matter is considered closed."_

Rolling the parchment back up, Ron grinned smugly into the faces of his stunned family. "I knew Harry would set Hermione back to rights," he smirked.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Throne Room, Imperial Centre, Ministry Annex**

"This way Sir, if you please."

Harry was surprised the guard wasn't taking him to the royal living quarters in the annex. Instead, he was being led to the main lobby in the Imperial Centre. There he was told to wait until summoned.

 _Maybe they just got up._ Yes, that was probably it. It was a late night for everyone, after all. Harry took a look at his watch. He winced. He hoped he hadn't been the cause of Hermione being awakened. He knew how she was when she first got up in the morning. He grimaced again; this time from the sorrow that came from feeling he was on the edge of a precipice in his relationship with his friend. He had taken her for granted, he knew that now. He missed her. Sighing, he looked around at the massive foyer. _I guess I should have delayed a bit before coming here,_ he belatedly thought.

As it turned out, Harry had plenty of time to indulge in thoughts. He had not expected to be kept waiting so long. Finally, after what had felt like the entire day but in fact had only been one hour, the double door to the throne room opened and a guard motioned for him to enter.

Harry felt a chill run down his spine when he walked in and saw only Draco sitting on a throne. Surrounding him was his mother standing to his left and Blaise standing to his right. Hermione was conspicuous in her absence. Harry gulped. He had never before had a moment in their relationship when Hermione wouldn't see him.

It felt like it took forever walking up the aisle to where the three were calmly watching him. As he drew closer, the reality of Hermione's true identity was hitting him like shock waves. She truly was THE QUEEN. What was he, other than the boy-who-lived? The boy who unfortunately was still stuck with the messy problem that was Voldemort. For the first time, Harry felt humbled as he compared his position to hers. Hermione was a Sovereign, from an ancient dynasty and was soon to be mated to one also from an ancient house. He didn't understand why Hermione had chosen his nemesis to be her consort, but he couldn't deny Malfoy's pedigree. What was a Potter compared to that? Or a Weasley?

When he reached the end of the aisle, Narcissa spoke. "Mr. Potter, we cannot say we are surprised by this visit. Of all her friends, we felt it would be you who would attempt communication with her Majesty."

Her Majesty. Not Ms. Granger, not Hermione, but _her Majesty._ Why had the seriousness of this not dawned on him before now?

"May I see her….please?" Harry was surprised at how hard it was for him to tack on that last word. He wasn't that petty…..was he? Was it possible he was becoming too much like Ron? Perhaps his best friend's influence had gone further than he realized.

"Her Majesty is unavailable….so I'm afraid I'll have to do, Potter," said Draco, interrupting Harry's internal debate.

"Why won't she see me?" he dared to ask.

"Why should she?" countered Draco. "You were a party to the disrespect shown to her in front of invited dignitaries, and you also embarrassed England and our Minister of Magic by displaying an atrocious lack of manners."

Harry was used to Draco being a stuck-up git. But he was not used to a Draco seething in honest wrath over a wrong done to another. He gulped again. This visit was not going at all as he'd imagined.

Swallowing his pride, he looked at the one who had yet to say anything. Blaise's countenance was severe, his eyes cold. But he was a better choice for Harry to plead to than either of the two Malfoys.

"Tell me how I can fix this," he implored. He really did love Hermione. She was his sister of the heart. He didn't want to lose her. "I….I'll do….. anything."

 _Bingo!_ thought Blaise.

 _About time,_ thought Draco.

"I'm glad to hear it," Narcissa said out loud. "That frees me to tell you what the Queen has demanded if you.."

" _Demanded?_ " Harry sputtered as he interrupted Mrs. Malfoy. "Hermione… _demanded_?"

"You did mean what you just said, did you not?" Narcissa asked in a glacial tone.

"Ye…yes. Of course."

Narcissa nodded, satisfied. "Then know Mr. Potter, your Sovereign can and does _demand_ restitution for the wrongs committed to her person."

 _Oh, Merlin…Ron, what have you gotten us into?_ was Harry's thought as Mrs. Malfoy proceeded to outline their required penance.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Highlands Scotland**

Professor Snape looked at the Slytherins before him. Male, female, third years up to seventh years. All with the same glazed look in their eyes.

"Professor? " asked Theodore Nott. "Why did you want to meet with us?"

 _How did Lucius manage to put so many under a compulsion charm?_ he wondered. And what would they think after he freed them from it? They would be understandably disoriented. And probably terrified of him, the Deatheater of Hogwarts. He sighed. He kept reminding himself of the reason he played this dangerous game, but it was hard. Severus was so tired of his false front. But he was not a man to indulge in self-pity. If there was a job for him to do….then he would do it. Squaring his shoulders, he looked at the students in front of him and performed the wandless, non-verbal magic needed.

 _Liberum Arbitrium!_

He watched closely as the students before him began to blink their eyes in confusion.

"Wha….what's going on?" asked Pansy Parkinson, shaking her head as if to relieve it from the confusion she felt.

Looking up, she saw the head of her house watching her with an inscrutable expression on his face.

"Professor…..who….what happened? Why are we here?" she asked as the other students looked around at each other with perplexed expressions on their faces.

"Miss Parkinson, Mr. Nott, you will remain with me. The rest of you may go for now," Snape said as he watched the dismissed students leave his office. Turning back to the remaining two, he said, "The House of Slytherin has been assigned a difficult task. Our Queen…..and our Prince are depending on us."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Throne Room, Imperial Centre, Ministry Annex**

Hermione came out from behind a massive marble column after Harry left. Her face showed a mixture of emotions.

"I didn't think he would agree to it," she said.

"He doesn't want to lose you as a friend," commented Blaise. "Maybe he's realized he needs you far more than you need him."

"Your Majesty, I think this plan will work brilliantly. With one blow, you will show your judgement and mercy. Your friends will be taught a lesson and the house of Slytherin will gain respect at Hogwarts.

"Wouldn't that be a change," remarked Draco.

"It _would_ be nice for our house to be considered as something other than a Future Dark Lords of England Club," Blaise grinned while Draco snorted.

Ignoring the boys, Hermione placed her hand gently on Narcissa's arm. "Your Majesty…that's what you always say. I wish you would call me Hermione…..at least in private," she hastily added when she saw the other woman about to protest.

Narcissa allowed herself a slow grin. "Hermione."

Draco watched the exchange between the two women he loved most. How he got lucky enough to have both of them here and now, he'd never know. But he wasn't going to question his good fortune.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **The Burrow, (Ottery St. Catchpole) Devon, England**

Ron was beside himself with glee when Harry flooed back to the burrow.

"You did it, Mate!" he crowed. "I knew you'd make 'Mione see reason."

Ginny didn't look as convinced as her brother. "Was it hard? Did Hermione go all royal on you?"

Harry looked into her troubled eyes with troubled ones of his own.

"I never saw her," he confessed.

"What?" Ron was stymied. "Why not?"

"She wouldn't see me."

Ginny's eyes widened in alarm. "Oh, no….."

Ron's face was beginning to turn red, a tell-tale sign of his anger escalating. "Bu…but Dad's inquiry was cancelled! We thought…..I mean, I just assumed it meant…"

Harry sighed and shook his head no. "Hermione was never upset with your father. That inquiry request came from the Minister….and she was the one who got them to drop it."

"But us?"

"Yeah…..we're not so lucky. With us, she's cheesed off."

Ron swallowed. "So that means…"

Harry looked at Ron and Ginny. "We have to perform a public penance."

Ron's red face morphed into purple.

"She can't…..tha…..that's….."

"That's what a Sovereign can do," Harry finished for him.

Ginny' hands began to tremble; whether from anger or fear, Harry wasn't sure. "What will we have to do?"

Harry dreaded telling them what he had agreed to….he could imagine their responses. "We have to transfer to Slytherin House for a month. Once there, we are required to learn all the customs and etiquette of the Wizarding world. Then at the end of the month, Hermione will give a banquet. All of Hogwarts, as well as the press, will be invited to attend."

"Why in blazes do we have to become Slytherins?" Ron bristled.

"Two reasons. One, their house is mostly pureblood. And whether we like it or not, purebloods _are_ the ones most familiar with the intricacies of Wizarding decorum."

"Okay…..so I give that to them. The snakes know how to hold their teacups and what fork to use and how to say _mudblood_ in French and Italian….."

"Ron, stop. Well, actually, you just demonstrated the second reason. I was told we disrespected our Prince, who is a Slytherin. They said we're just as prejudiced as we claim them to be. And that it would have to stop. Their thinking was maybe if we became Slytherins for a time, we would quit being so antagonistic to their house."

"You keep say they, Harry," said Ginny. "Exactly who is _they_?"

"Hermione sent Mrs. Malfoy, Draco and Blaise to talk to me. _They_ are the ones who outlined the terms."

Ron had no comment to that. However, he looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel holding in his rage.

"Well…other than having to be a snake for a month, that doesn't sound _so_ awful," ventured Ginny.

"There's more, isn't there?" asked Ron. He was a hot-headed fool, but he was also a strategist. He knew nothing was as straightforward as that.

Harry nodded to Ron's question. "While we're in Slytherin, we'll have instructors. Ginny, you will become Pansy's roommate. She will be your instructor."

"So who's ours?" asked Ron.

Harry watched his friend to see his reaction. "Mine will be Zabini. Yours will be Nott."

Ron looked down at the floor. "Something's missing…there's still more, isn't there?"

Harry nodded. They had now come to the part he dreaded. "At the banquet, we will each have to give a public apology and… as an expression of our penance, we will have to wait on the Queen and Prince."

"Wait on…..do you mean, like a waiter or waitress?" Ron's hardened blue eyes looked into Harry's green ones.

Harry nodded.

Silence followed. Nothing but silence.

Harry thought Ron looked like he might cry. Or kill. It was sometimes hard to tell with Ron. But when Ginny finally raised her face, her eyes were blazing.

"Well boys," she said, "Let's learn etiquette, then."

Then she clapped her brother on the back and said, "Look on the bright side. At least we'll all look good in green."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Royal Chambers, Imperial Centre, Ministry Annex**

Hermione wrapped her arm around Draco's as they made their way back to their living quarters.

"I'm glad that's over," she exhaled in relief.

Draco covered the small hand on his arm with one of his own. "I love _my_ Gryffindor," he grinned, "but some of the rest of your lot are rather hard to take. All that preening self-righteousness," he said as he fake shivered in disgust.

Hermione giggled. "Self-righteousness, huh? I thought Harry ate his humble pie very well."

"Yes, well…..I don't expect the Weaselbees to be as accepting as Harry."

Hermione glanced up at Draco. "Do you know…I think that's the first time I've ever heard you call Harry by his given name."

Draco gave her a sheepish smile. "What can I say? My Queen has a mighty sway over me."

Giving him a delighted smile, Hermione mischievously asked, "Oh, does she now?"

Still grinning, he nodded a yes.

"Then perhaps your Queen could command a kiss from you?'

Draco was only too happy to comply.

Walking behind them, Narcissa and Blaise stopped when they saw Draco cup Hermione's face to give her a tender kiss that quickly turned to a heated one.

Narcissa blinked back tears of joy as she watched the romantic display. What a blessing for her son to have won the favor of the Queen. Despite her ongoing fears regarding her husband, she could not remember a time when she had felt so hopeful for the future.

As Blaise watched the couple, his smile, although sincere, became strained. He was truly happy for Draco. It was what he had always wanted for his friend. It was what he had worked so hard for…..what he'd pushed Hermione so relentlessly toward. But after finally seeing them together, he'd discovered one thing; he had unintentionally fallen for her himself.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN:** I hope the punishment fit the crime. So the Gryffs will become snakes. How do you think that'll turn out? And poor Blaise. The Slytherin boys do have a thing for Gryffindor girls, don't they?

Liberum Arbitrium is Latin for 'free will'. Or so says Google Translate.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Royal Chambers, Imperial Centre, Ministry Annex, London, England**

It was early morning; Blaise hoped he was the only one up. He let his thoughts randomly drift as he showered. He had slept the night before in the room originally meant for Draco, not that his friend had used it yet, he thought with a sudden pang. He was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts today. Last night had been unbelievably…..difficult. He'd had just about all he could stand of the happy couple. Draco was lost in a bliss of joy…..and Hermione…..she was well on her way to becoming completely smitten with his best friend. Blaise sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck with soap _._

 _That's as it should be…..you wouldn't want her to reject him would you?_

No, he would not. He wanted Draco to be happy; in fact, his friend's happiness meant more to him than his own…..but still….did they have to kiss so often? And in front of everyone? And did they have to talk so incessantly about their night spent together? He knew their relationship was still relatively innocent, but to imagine Hermione sleeping in Draco's arms the entire night...

Gahh…..he wished he had some of that muggle cleaner….Corocks, he thought it was called….so he could bleach out his ears from all their sighs and giggles and whispers and…..ugh. Blaise was no masochist. Going back to school would be the best thing for him. Maybe transforming Harry Potter into a Slytherin would keep his mind from this hopeless crush that was threatening to consume him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Highlands, Scotland**

A typical Monday breakfast at Hogwarts was dull and quiet…a mealtime that found students blearily tying to wake up and recover from week-end frivolities. However, when Ron, Ginny and Harry appeared that Monday in the Great Hall wearing Slytherin robes and going over to sit at the Slytherin house table, everyone woke up with a bang. Gossip began to spread quicker than Neville's last failed batch of potion.

"Do you see that?"

"That's _Harry Potter_ …."

"Looks like the Lions lost a bet.."

"It must be a joke.."

"What are they doing?"

"Ron looks sick…."

"…..so does Pansy"

" _Whoa_ …Little Red looks _mighty fine_ in green, doesn't she?"

The last remark came from Theo Nott, as he watched the youngest Weasley sit down at their table. He stared at her as she picked up a piece of toast and cautiously began to nibble at it.

"It's not poisoned, Red."

She looked up to see him grinning. "Thought we would harm one of our own? Whether we like it or not, that includes you, now."

"Oh hush, Theo," said Pansy. "That's just his sad attempt at flirting," she said to Ginny while chuckling at Theo's face as she outed him.

Ginny looked at the two in front of her. Both were being a lot nicer than she'd imagined they'd be. "So what gives?" she asked. "No insults? No sarcasm?"

"No patience with dumb Gryffindors who ask stupid questions," said Blaise as he sat down beside Harry. He had just come in and heard Ginny's question.

"Didn't you hear what Nott said? We're not Lions anymore….we're Snakes now," she quipped. "And why are _you_ here? Aren't you the royal something-or-another? Shouldn't you be with your queen and little princeling?"

Blaise gave Ginny a look that immediately quelled her snarkiness. " _Listen_ …..this situation is not our fault. It's _yours_. We don't like it any more than you. But Slytherin House will obey our Queen and you three will submit to her….. _capisce_? Lose the attitude or you'll see just how royal I can be, Darling."

Ginny didn't say anything after that. There had been an emotion underlying Blaise's words that she'd intuitively felt. A sorrow. An anger. A passion. Whatever it was, it was powerful and something she didn't want to test.

For the next few minutes, everyone gave attention to what was on their plate and ate with uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Pansy decided she'd had enough of the quiet and said, "Well…..I can't wait until our next Quidditch game. We are going to _so_ _totally_ paste Ravenclaw, now that we've got Gryffindor's best players on our team."

Blaise thanked Merlin for Pansy's clever thinking. It was the perfect thing to say to lighten the mood, and he and Theo nodded their thanks to her.

"I hadn't thought of that," said Ron. Secretly, he was quite excited by the idea. Everyone knew the Slytherin team always had the newest model of brooms, thanks to the Malfoys. Although he would never admit it, one of the reasons Ron had always shunned other purebloods was due to the disparity of wealth between their families and his. He hated that his family was the only poor one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. He hated his father's demeaning position in the Ministry. He hated being given his brother's hand-me-downs. For once, it would be great to be a part of something that didn't cause him humiliation or the feeling of hate.

"Won't Malfoy be coming back as Seeker?" asked Harry.

Blaise shook his head. "No…that's out of the question. He and the Queen are now burdened with affairs of state."

"They're…they're not coming back to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

Blaise was amazed at the ignorance the threesome were displaying. Did they know nothing? Did they think Hermione was just playing dress-up with Draco, and that they'd both come back and be students again? No wonder her friends showed her such disrespect. They obviously had no clue what being a Head of State really meant. He shook his head. Educating the Gryffs was going to be harder than he'd thought.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Royal Chambers, Imperial Centre, Ministry Annex, London, England**

Hermione was at first surprised when Blaise didn't join her, Draco and Narcissa for breakfast that morning. She had gotten so used to him being around her, his absence felt odd and out-of-place.

"I wonder how today will go when everyone sees Harry, Ron and Ginny as Slytherins," she mused.

Draco offered her the cup of hot chocolate he knew she preferred to the Earl Grey tea he and his mother drank. "This _would_ be the one Monday I wouldn't be there," he chuckled. "Merlin….I would love to see the faces…"

"And don't forget our potions class," Hermione added, grinning. "Professor Snape won't know what to do, will he? If he docks points from Harry, he'll be taking from his own house."

"Your Majes….er…. _Hermione_ ," Narcissa corrected herself when she saw the queen raise her eyebrows, "Our schedule is rather full today…..I don't mean to rush you, but the German Minister of Magic is due to be here any moment. And don't forget, the two of you have a lesson with your tutor this afternoon."

Hermione rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "I don't know why the Chancellor thinks I have more control over the Kobolds in his country than he does. Do I look like a magical law enforcement officer?"

"Um….not trying to contradict you, Love, but within your empire…you do have the ultimate power over, not just Kobolds, but all manner of magical beings."

"What?"

Draco nodded his head. "It's true…and don't give me that face," he chuckled when he saw her skeptical expression. "It's no different than the connection between house elves and the families they serve. It's a symbiotic relationship based on sympathetic magic. Their magic is influenced and held together by the authority they're bound to. If the authority doesn't use that link, the creature's magic can become….well, wild; I guess that would be the best word to describe it."

"Ugh….I feel like _I'm_ about to become wild," she grumbled. "If I have to listen to another stodgy old man complaining…."

Draco silenced her with a kiss. "I'm not stodgy."

Hermione grinned against his lips. "And I don't hear you complaining, either."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he murmured as he kissed her again.

A soft clearing of the throat reminded the couple that Narcissa was still at the table.

Draco pulled away from Hermione and said, "Listen….if you would like….I could go in your place and meet with the Chancellor."

Her eyes lit up in hope. "You wouldn't mind?"

He shook his head no. "As your consort, it would be my place to represent you when you couldn't be present."

"Or didn't want to be present. But I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you….."

Draco's smirk and twinkling eyes looked devilishly charming. " _Taking advantage_ , hmm? I'd like to see that demonstrated….."

"Draco…..that's inappropriate," his mother quietly scolded after seeing the queen blush at his mild innuendo.

Not the least bit remorseful, he winked at Hermione. "It's not taking advantage if I'm offering to help you. And it would let me feel like I was contributing. I don't want to be just the trophy spouse," he said laughing.

Hermione's smile at Draco became so unutterably tender after he said the word _spouse_ Narcissa had to look away from the sight.

Hermione gently caressed Draco's cheek and said, "I…I know this isn't the time or place, but…..um…I have wanted to talk to you…,"

"Talk about what, Love?"

Hermione didn't get a chance then to tell Draco what had been on her mind. The one thing she and Blaise had discussed in great detail. Another fussy, little official had entered the breakfast area of their living quarters.

"My apologies, Ma'am, for barging in unannounced. But…..there has been an... _incident_. It started when the Grecian courts imposed that additional tax on copper cauldrons...if you _recall,_ you were briefed on that last week….yes, _well._...the witches in Athens took to the skies in revolt. We fear the international statute of secrecy has been violated. The ministry there had to perform memory modifications on a group of muggle tourists from America who, _unfortunately_ , had already gone to their embassy after seeing the witches above the Acropolis. They told their government they saw statues of the goddess come to life and _fly around the temple_ ….and _now_ , we have to deal with the international ramifications of American muggles being obliviated by a foreign government….and there has already been a _protest_ …"

Hermione smiled apologetically at Draco and squeezed his hand as the official went on to describe one political headache after another.

"Later," she whispered.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Highlands, Scotland**

"So….is it some sort of unwritten rule that Slytherin males have to do their hair like this?" asked Harry as Blaise gave his final nod of approval to the other boy's image in the mirror. He had pulled Potter into the boy's bathroom just outside the Great Hall and had given him a comb and a sample-sized bottle of _Chatwitch Custom Controller_ potion. On the label it read, _"For Taming Troll-Like Tresses."_

"No…that was just Draco, for the first couple of years. Back then, he kept his hair longer, to be like his father." Blaise smiled at the next memory. "But he couldn't stand it when it would get in his eyes….so he bought that one day in Diagon Alley. Said it worked better than a Quidditch helmet in keeping his hair out of his face.

"Well…..it's making my hair behave….I believe that's a first," commented Harry as he kept looking at himself in the mirror. He finally put down the comb and turned around to look at Blaise. The Italian lad was impressed at how well Potter cleaned up.

 _Wow….it's amazing what a little product will do_ , he thought until he realized he was sounding like Pansy. But still…..Potter…..his sleek hair complimented his new clothes….his shirt, for once, was tucked in…he was… _blimey_. All the Slytherin girls were going to come unglued. With his polished apparel, groomed hair and those blazing green eyes, Harry was going to become the new poster boy for Slytherin House.

"Uh….do you mind if I…?" asked Blaise before he whipped out a magi-cam and snapped Harry's picture a few times.

"Hey!" Harry yelled, surprised as the camera light went off in his eyes. "Since when have you had one of those?"

"Since I first saw them in a store in Rome last summer." He rolled the pictures forward. "Her Majesty and the Prince will _love_ this," he grinned.

"Let me see them first!"

"Gee, Potter….are you that vain?" Blaise teased, but showed him the pics.

Harry could only repeat what Blaise had thought. ".. _blimey_ …."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **A/N:** Thank you in advance for indulging me in my flights of fancy. I promise to limit them to the written word and not fly over any temple. I would hate to be the cause of an international ruckus!

I had previously never heard of them, but I read that Kobolds are a spirit (from Germanic mythology) that haunts houses or lives underground in caves or mines.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

 **A forest, somewhere in Slovakia, Europe**

Lucius Malfoy winced as he climbed up a steep hill. He was not as young as he once was, and his body was reminding him of that fact. Too many years of apparition and not enough time spent in physical activity had rendered him short of breath as he made his way up the slope.

 _Wizards have it too easy_ , he reflected before realizing his thought was a compliment of sorts to the fit muggles he had seen in the village of Hačava.

 _Well, animals are, after all, better equipped for this kind of travel_ , he reminded himself. Lucius had seen evidence that the rogue group of vampires he'd been tracking were nearby. He needed to temper his impatience. Stay stealthy, finish the mission, and then return to his _real_ assignment. Thankfully, the Dark Lord had not questioned his explanation of why he was leaving England. He'd nodded his head in approval after Lucius had told him the Queen trusted him alone with the task.

 _At least,_ he thought, _it was partially true._ At any rate, it had enough truth in it to convince his Master after his use of Legilimency on him. Voldemort had praised his success with the Queen and had told him to continue his good work of infiltrating the Royal Court.

"Soon, my friend," the Dark Lord has whispered. "Soon the throne will be ours. For now…..stay the course."

Lucius had nodded and vowed he would do so. But how he wished he could speed up things…how he wished he could remove all hindrances and opposition. How he wished he could Avada the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He'd had enough of that pious old fool getting in the way of things. And as far as the Queen…..yes, he wished things for her, too. He wished his incompetent son had never seen her face. He'd known all along what had been in Draco's heart…..and it made him want to vomit. Ungrateful whelp. But soon….that would change. He would free Draco from this obsession of his, and if he had to crucio his son within an inch of his life to ensure his obedience, he would do it. Perhaps Draco would change his mind if he witnessed the might of his father in taking the Queen by the throat and squeezing it _just so_ …

Lucius' face broke out in a demonic grin as he imagined her breath and life leaving her …with only her _consort_ as an audience. The instant emotional high of wanting to commit murder actually made his hands itch to feel her neck snap under his strength.

Not as young? _Humph,_ he snorted as he felt new energy flow from his sick fantasies. Still young, still strong….still vital enough to enjoy the thrill of taking a life. Suddenly, the hill was no longer daunting as he made his way through the bramble.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Highlands, Scotland**

Blaise smirked as he watched his prediction come true. As soon as he and Harry entered their first class, which had been Transfiguration that day, all the witches' heads swiveled in their direction and stayed there.

"Hey there, _Harry_ ," cooed Daphne Greengrass. Blaise rolled his eyes. The recognized Slytherin good-time girl _would_ be the first to say something.

"H…here, Harry…..do….uh….do you want to sit….with me?" stuttered Millicent Bulstrode as she motioned to the seat beside her.

 _Well,_ _I can't give her points for looks, but I sure can give her credit for nerve_ , thought Blaise as he noticed the vicious looks the other females were sending her way.

"Um…sure," mumbled Harry.

Millicent squealed in delight and looked back triumphantly at all the other young ladies in the class.

"Mate, are you sure you want to…..?" Blaise whispered as he indicated to the empty seat beside the plain Slytherin girl.

"Yeah…..she'll be the safest….you know, with Ginny and all."

"Oh. Right, then," said Blaise as moved to go sit next to Theo.

"That was a good clean-up job you did on Potter," said Nott.

Blaise just grinned "It will be fun to see who will end up with the Potter Prize."

"Would you care to make a wager on that?"

"Sure….why not?"

"Since you're my friend, I'll warn you…I'm setting you up. It's a sucker bet," said Theo. "Everyone knows the Weasley Spitfire has her hooks deep in him."

Blaise's smirk became even more pronounced. "Ten galleons say that little romance won't last the month…. _so_ ….do we have a bet?"

Theo eyed the Italian shrewdly. "All right," he said slowly. "You're on."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Royal Chambers, Imperial Centre, Ministry Annex London, England**

"Uh…..I am so glad today is behind us," groaned Hermione as she slipped off her heels. Putting her feet on the ottoman, she watched as Narcissa prepared her a cup of hot tea. A dash of lemon and a spoon of honey. Hermione smiled. Her lady in waiting had quickly learned just how she liked things.

"Thank you," she murmured as she took the cup and saucer. Hermione closed her eyes in delight as the warm liquid soothed her throat, quite worn out from all the discussions of the day. As she sipped the hot beverage, she watched as a silvery-blue aura danced around Narcissa. After Lucius had left on assignment, the previously blank aura around Draco's mother had gradually filled back to its present beautiful and somehow, wistful shade of blue. Hermione noticed the way Narcissa was presently picking at imaginary lint on her sleeve. She had been around her enough to know it was a nervous habit….probably the result from having to live with a psychotic death eater.

"Anything on your mind, Lady Malfoy?" she ventured.

The sides to Narcissa's mouth rose up a bit before she said, "If I'm not allowed to use 'Your Majesty' in private, then neither are you allowed to say 'Lady Malfoy'."

Hermione laughed at that and nodded. "Fair enough, Narcissa…..or would you rather me call you something else?"

Narcissa stared at Hermione for a long moment before she quietly said, "Actually, I would prefer…..Mother."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha…. _what?_ "

"May I speak freely?"

Hermione vigorously nodded her head. "Yes….of course. Please do."

Narcissa paused to take in a deep breath before she said, "I know my son. I've known for years how he's felt for you. I also know my husband knows it. It was why he kept Draco and his classmates under an Imperius curse. Lucius was not going to allow the House of Malfoy to be connected to a muggle-born House. He was not going to allow Draco to shame him by being married to a muggle-born witch. I also know my husband has not given up on his plan to coerce Draco to join the Dark Lord's ranks."

Narcissa watched Hermione as the young Queen watched her, while taking in all she had said. "I know Draco is still…..vulnerable. He must be protected, Hermione."

Hermione earnestly looked up into the troubled face of her Beloved's mother. _Beloved? I actually thought of Draco as my Beloved….  
_ "I will protect him…..I promise. And I will….if he'll agree to it, that is...um…. join him in the Bond." _  
_

Narcissa's face immediately flooded with hope. "Really? You would…."

"Yes," answered Hermione. "And….when that's done, we can break the blood bond between the House of Rayonnant and the House of Malfoy. Your husband would have no further ties here. You and Draco would both be free from him."

Narcissa said nothing but held her cloth napkin to her mouth as she closed her eyes. A deep emotion overtook her for a moment and when she opened her eyes again, Hermione could see the evidence of tears glistening.

"Thank you," Narcissa said simply.

Hermione leaned forward and grabbed her hand. "Now…..I need to ask a favor of you."

"Of course. Anything."

"I…don't know how to do a soul bond….what is entailed? And…is it the same thing as….being married? Or is it in addition to? And does one ceremony have to happen before the other?" asked Hermione in a rapid-fire way.

The older woman smiled. Hermione's many questions proved to her the young girl was not caught up in the romance of the thing, but had given it plenty of thought.

"Long ago, a soul-bonding ceremony _was_ the marriage ceremony," explained Narcissa. "But after it fell out of favor, more and more wizards took to marrying the muggle way. But as a Monarch, different rules apply. You need to understand that to your subjects, when you claimed Draco as your consort, you claimed him in marriage."

That was news to Hermione. "So….to the Wizarding World…..we're already married?"

"Well...yes. But I think it would be a good thing and set a precedent if you and Draco soul-bonded. Wizardkind would know their Queen respected and followed in the old ways. It would give dignity to our Magicks."

"Yes…..that's a good point," she murmured. "But….will it make a difference that I'm muggle-born?"

Narcissa gave Hermione a level stare. "Has it ever made a difference before?"

Hermione grinned. "Not to me."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Later that evening, as she and Draco lay snuggled in their bed, Hermione nervously cleared her throat and said, "Remember me wanting to talk to you about something this morning?"

Draco pulled up her chin to look into her eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asked in a worried tone. Draco hadn't had Hermione long enough to feel secure in her affections. He sometimes found himself waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop.

"No Love….nothing's wrong." Hermione didn't realize the endearment she just used, but Draco did. His heart soared when he heard her voice call him that. He immediately bent down and captured her lips with all the passion he possessed and explored all the sweet places in her mouth until both were gasping for air.

"You called me your Love," he breathed as he kissed her cheeks, her eyes and her nose.

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. "You'll be my only," she whispered.

He pulled her tightly to him and Hermione could plainly feel the evidence of his desire and need for her.

"Draco….I..," she looked into his eyes, "I want….to soul bond with you…..if you want to, that is."

Draco's face lit up with all the love and devotion in the world. Hermione felt her heart squeeze at the sight.

"My soul has always been yours," he said humbly while cupping her face. "So...to answer your question. Yes. I will bond with my Queen," and he kissed her forehead, "My Mate…," and he kissed her right cheek, " _My_ ….Hermione."

And when he kissed her that last time, he allowed himself afterward, for the first time, to love her body fully with his.

Later, he cradled Hermione in his arms and before he fell asleep, he contentedly sighed, "I love you."

"I love you, too….. _my husband_ ," she whispered back, deliciously sated. And if Hermione had not been so busy trying to assure herself that she would mean those words one day, she would have realized that she already did.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN:** Thank you to viola1701e and especial thanks to lirael21 in giving me correct information regarding Kobolde. Obviously, the web site I had used as a resource had not been written by a German!

 **PS:** I can't seem to be half-way with Lucius. In my head, he's either an angel or a devil. In this story…..well, I think you know what role he plays.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

 **Royal Chambers, Imperial Centre Ministry Annex**

Draco was finding it hard to wake up. As he opened his eyes still heavy with sleep, he blearily took in the early morning light filtering through the window shades. Why was he so tired? Then suddenly the remembrance of the night before hit him like a bludger.

Hermione.

She was truly his now. He instinctively tugged her body closer to his as memories flooded his mind. Draco relished being able to feel every inch of her skin against his. No barriers between them…not anymore. He sighed in blissful satisfaction, remembering every act of love…..every touch, every sigh, every moan of passion. No wonder he was tired. They woke each other up at different times during the long night, both wanting, needing _more_. And they both had unstintingly given it. Just thinking about some of the things they had done filled Draco with an incredible ache and desire. Pulling back the cover, he tenderly traced her soft curves with his fingertips and watched as goosebumps appeared on her skin.

"I love you….so much," he whispered in her ear as he gently kissed her jaw.

 _I'll need to glamour those for her,_ he thought when he saw the evidence of his passion along Hermione's neck and collarbone. Grinning, he felt similar spots on his body. Draco was pleased and proud to have them. They were proof his feelings were returned.

"Mmmmm…..Draco," Hermione muttered before opening her eyes. His kissing and touching had done its job of waking her up.

"Hey there," he whispered before he kissed her forehead.

Hermione looked up at Draco as he propped himself above her. A corner had been turned last night from which she could never go back. She had given herself completely to this young wizard. Her innocence, her trust and her hopes. And instead of feeling trapped like she'd been afraid she would feel, Hermione instead felt….free. Totally at peace and totally loved. She reached up to pull him down and gave him a lingering kiss.

"I want you," she breathed.

Draco groaned against her lips. "Far be it for me to deny my Queen," he wolfishly growled before setting about to grant her request.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Draco and Hermione finally made it to breakfast, Narcissa immediately sensed a change between the couple. They both moved effortlessly together, as if they were one organism. When she saw Draco pull out Hermione's chair for her, she noticed the way the Queen's eyes roved up and down Draco's body. And when Draco began to move his arm away from Hermione's waist, his hand dropped down her back to almost cup her rear before he remembered himself. Narcissa held back a grin at the sight. Apparently, the two had consummated their union. She beamed inside; she now had a son _and_ a daughter to fill the loneliness in her life.

"Mother…," Hermione began, blushing as she quickly glanced at Draco smiling at her. "Draco has consented…to soul bond with me."

Narcissa did grin at that. "I should think so."

Now it was Draco's turn to blush. He busily helped himself to the platter of eggs as he said, "Hermione and I have been talking…"

"Just talking?" Narcissa muttered around her teacup. "Yes, Dear?" she said out loud.

Draco gave his mother a look. "We thought about performing the bond at the castle."

"You mean the one….in Normandy?" Narcissa quickly forgot about teasing the two.

Draco gave her a deadpanned face. "No. I mean the castle in my cauldron. _Of course,_ I mean the Ancient Royal Castle."

"Château De La Maison Royale," Narcissa murmured. "I've wanted to see that castle….ever since I was a little girl."

"Well….why didn't you?" asked Hermione as she licked off the cherry jam that had accidentally gotten on her thumb.

"It's spelled to stay invisible and unplottable," explained Draco. "Only the Royal House and those they bring into the castle can see it."

Hermione wondered if she'd ever have a day as Queen when she didn't learn something new. Even though she'd been given instant knowledge of her family's past when she'd taken up her father's wand at her coronation, she still obviously had a lot left to learn.

"We didn't want this to be a public event, Mother…but of course, we do want the public to know about it afterward."

Narcissa nodded her head at Draco's comment. "I agree. Soul bonds are very intimate and should be as private as possible." Then she looked at Hermione. "But you will each need a witness to reinforce and hold the spell once you have begun the bonding."

Hermione looked at Draco, not quite understanding what Narcissa had said. "I….don't…I mean, I thought it was a spell _we_ performed…"

It is, Love," he quickly assured her. "But once we initiate it, we will be caught up in it. We will each need a counterpart who will maintain the magic once we enter the circle."

"It should be a female for a female and a male for a male."

Hermione looked at Narcissa after she said that. "Will you be that for me?"

Narcissa's eyes shined for a moment before she broke out in a smile and said, "I would be honored…. _my_ daughter."

"Who are you thinking about, Draco?" she asked.

He looked lovingly at Hermione. "You know who I want…..if it hadn't been for him….we might not have ever…."

Hermione grinned. "I was just thinking the same thing!"

Narcissa looked between the two. "Who are you talking about?"

"Blaise," they both said at the same time.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Highlands Scotland**

It hadn't taken long for Blaise, Ron, Theo and Harry to make their foursome a force to reckon with at Hogwarts. By Monday night, the female population of the school starting calling their group The Hot Pack, not realizing what an actual hot pack was in the muggle world and what its common use was. The Slytherin girls had decided on that name due to Harry being the object of most of the fantasies that were currently playing out in their minds. But the other three blokes were certainly acceptable honorable mentions, so they came up with Hot Pack or HP, alluding to Harry's initials and the pack was to let the other boys know they weren't completely out of the running.

The HP found themselves starting a pattern. Since the Slytherin team was given every night that week to practice Quidditch with their new members, afterward the four would eat together, then go outside to the courtyard where they would have nightly contests of _Who Does It Best?_

One night, it was non-verbal spells; on another night it was what muggles called gymnastics, although the wizard term for it was contortics; then the next night, Theo had the brilliant idea of seeing who could sing the best.

Word spread like wildfire around the school. By the second night, nearly every girl from fourth year and up was present to watch. And on the night of the song competition, even some of the teachers came to watch.

"Okay Ladies, first up is Slytherin's own Casanova Crooner…..Blaise Zabini!" shouted Theo to the crowd watching.

"Guys…..I can't sing….can you help me out?" Blaise desperately pleaded to Harry and Ron.

"Come on up Mr. Z…..no need to be shy," Theo called out, grinning evilly. He knew his friend's voice sounded like an inebriated whale's mating call and had teased him often about it.

"Don't look at me," said Harry. "I'm in the same boat."

"If his Royal Highness, the Prince was here, he could go up," Blaise murmured to himself. "Draco actually sings quite well…but now…," Blaise looked around as if trying to find another rescuer. "Can Neville sing?" he asked in desperation.

"Oh….good grief. I'll go up," groused Ron. Turning around, he grinned at Blaise. "But you owe me."

Ron walked up to Theo and asked, "Does it have to be a certain kind of song? Or will any kind do?"

Theo turned to the girls. "Have any special requests, Ladies?"

Ginny hollered out, " _A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love_!"

Pansy giggled at that and said, " _You and Me and an Elf Makes Three_!"

Daphne turned around at that and said, "Pansy! That sounds kinky!"

Pansy muttered back so only Ginny could hear. "Well…..she would know all about that, wouldn't she?"

Ginny giggled and bumped her shoulder to Pansy's. "I know. Let's make Ron sing a song he doesn't know."

Pansy stared at the red-head. "But….if he doesn't know it…..how will he be able to sing it?"

Ginny grinned. "There's Professor Flitwick. Let's get him to set up a charaoke spell."

Charaoke was the latest rage at Hogwarts where a charm was activated to provide music and lyrics to anyone who wanted to sing. A Ravenclaw muggleborn had been the one who had gone to Professor Flitwick and told him all about karaoke in the muggle world. The professor had been interested and before long every house had entertained a charaoke night in their common room.

When Ron heard the girls ask the Professor to set up the charaoke for him, he almost panicked, but Flitwick gave him the sheet music to the song Ginny had requested and before long, Ron's voice was melodiously singing out the old Beatle's love song ' _And I Love Her_ ', complete with the muggle band's instrumental accompaniment.

That night cemented Ron's reputation as the school troubadour. Ron himself was amazed that he sang so well. He knew he could carry a tune, could even read music, but never before had given his voice any attention, except to sing in the shower. But after seeing his audience turn into a puddle of goo, he realized he just might own something just as valuable as a Gringotts vault.

The next day at lunch, Luna came over to sit with the Slytherins. After helping herself to the dish of lamb stew, she said, "You have been given a rare gift, Ron. But you need to be careful."

"What do you mean?" he asked after swallowing his pumpkin juice.

"Let me ask you this," she said, ignoring his question. "Have you ever wondered why you have such a bad temper? Why you always fly off the handle so easily?"

Ron spluttered at Luna. This girl apparently had no filter; she seemed to ask whatever crazy question popped in her mind.

Dodging, Ron countered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Luna gave him a long even look after that. It made Ron feel extremely uncomfortable. As goofy as Luna was, there was also something omniscient about her. It made him want to hide.

"You have the male equivalent of a Siren's call," she said. "Your voice can seduce and woo. But just as the Sirens had a destructive nature to those who came in too close a contact with them, your destructive temper, if not controlled, could be the death of those you hold most dear."

Ron's face had gone deathly white. The hand that held his glass of pumpkin juice started to shake.

"Of course, like the Sirens, your destructive nature may be due to your animal side."

"My…my…animal side?"

By now, everyone at the Slytherin table had stopped eating to listen to the conversation.

"Yes, yes…your animal side," Luna nodded. "For a Siren, it's a bird. For the male counterpart it's a crab."

The serious atmosphere at the table immediately changed after Luna said that.

Ginny choked on her drink and juice actually came out of her nose. While Harry patted her on the back, he whispered, "Just wait until Fred and George hear about _that_ …"

"Oh, it's not funny, you know," huffed Luna. "Crabs can be vile….and cannibalistic with their families, so I'd watch it if I were you, Ginny. You too, Harry."

Ginny didn't know what to say to that. Her Ravenclaw friend must have finally gone off the deep end.

Luna looked around and realized everyone had mirth in their eyes instead of caution. She sighed. It was not easy having her gift. But that didn't give her the right to ignore it.

Luna tried again. "Ron…..do you know what the danger is?

He shook his head. All he knew was that he desperately wished this insane witch would leave their table.

She was about to tell him when a magnificent owl came flying into the Great Hall and toward where they sat.

"It's her Majesty's owl," said Blaise. Sure enough, the owl landed near the Italian and held out a leg for Blaise to take the scroll.

"She sent a message to me," he said excitedly. He opened the seal and read the contents. The further he read, the paler his face became. When he was through, he stared ahead at nothing.

"Blaise….is something wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Mate….what is it?" asked Harry.

Blaise turned to look at Potter with grief evident in his dark eyes. "I have a royal duty to perform. I….I…," but he couldn't finish and promptly got up and walked out of the hall while leaving his friends staring at each other with concerned expressions on their faces.

Luna watched it all with a sad but knowing look on her face.

"Like I was saying Ron…..the danger comes from the pain a loved one can give us….there is no greater hurt than that."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN:** Next chapter, Soul Bond! Poor Blaise. There's nothing worse than getting what you asked when you no longer want it.

I am dedicating this chapter to the Ravenclaw in my life, my FF friend **Annamonk**. You are so brilliant, so gentle and have such a remarkable gift. May this week bring blue skies above you and an easy path beneath your feet.

 **PSS to those of you still reading my AN:** Do wizards have morning breath? I don't know! But I don't want Hermione and Draco to have to hold their nose when they give each other a wake up kiss (talk about killing the romance), so I am pretending they use a wizard product called 'Ever Fresh'. It's an everlasting mouthwash that keeps one's breath minty fresh for..….well, forever.

Of course, they'll still need to brush and floss their teeth. Hermione wouldn't have it any other way!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

 **Normandy, France**

Narcissa couldn't help the gasp that escaped her when she saw the palace of Hermione's forefathers for the first time. The fabled magical castle was located on an island just off the mainland of France in the English Channel. The strong magic that guarded the palace kept the waters around it churning, the mist coming off the turbulent seas providing a constant camouflage to the island's existence.

Narcissa thought it was a shame that such beauty had to be hidden, for the castle was a marvel to behold. The island rose up to form a peak with the castle being its crown. It was a veritable fortress, with battlements befitting a citadel. Turrets located at the four cardinal points of the compass each housed a man-sized revolving glass wall that acted like a prism. Anyone lucky enough to have stumbled on the island uninvited was caught up in the beams of light refracted from the prisms and transported away via a rainbow to nearby Blonville-sur-mer on the Normandy coast.

In spite of its grandeur, or maybe because of it, the Royal Palace was intimidating. Old….ancient….mysterious…. _Other_. Narcissa's skin tingled from the feeling of wild magic all around her. It was a place half-in and half-out of the mortal world. Its roots were not of the earth.

When Hermione saw the castle for the first time, she gave Draco's hand a squeeze. She did not feel quite the same as Narcissa, however. The home of her ancestors pulled at her heartstrings. Even though she had never been there, it felt familiar; like she'd seen it before somehow…..perhaps in a dream.

Hermione gave Draco a quick glance. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"That we will need to make sure our future children can swim," he quipped. Grinning at her, he added, "Moats are bad enough, but this? All these waves…..," he gestured with his hand to the tide's constant crashing on the rocks below them.

"Oh shush," she said, blushing. "Children are a long way away yet."

But Draco had stopped teasing. They had entered the courtyard of the palace, and he was looking in awe at the site where they were to perform their bonding later that evening.

"It's…it's _beautiful_ ," he uttered.

Nodding, Hermione agreed. In the middle of the courtyard, an ancient yew tree grew. Its branches reached up to touch each turret. Beneath its shade, the circle of magic was carved into the lush carpeted grass. They both could feel the pulse of primal, deep magic underneath their feet.

"The Old One," she murmured, referring to the tree. "Legend has it being from the very start…..Evergreen, Everlasting…..and Eternal."

"Where He-Who-Needs-No-Name completed his own bonding ceremony," said Draco as he moved closer to inspect the trunk of the tree. "Look, Hermione….the stain is still here."

"His mark of claimship," she uttered. "A love bond."

"You do realize…if we complete our bonding here…..," Draco said as he pointed to the circle underneath the tree, "the effect it will have on our union….?"

Hermione gazed at her mate. "Our bond will be… like this one here….without end."

He nodded. "Yes. Declaring me as your consort wasn't a binding union, but after we do this…..there is no going back. Love, are you sure this is what you want?" Hermione looked confused and a bit hurt at his question, so Draco quickly explained, "Don't misunderstand me. I want this more than _anything_. But you…..you could do so much better….."

Hermione placed her finger on top of Draco's lips. "I don't want another…. I want _you_."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Highlands, Scotland**

The next few days after the singing competition were some of the best in Ron's life. Nearly every girl went out of their way to speak to him and several had asked him to accompany them on the next Hogsmeade weekend.

At first, he wondered if it was just because they wanted to use him as a means to get to Harry, but after he had sung again at Madame's Pomfrey's request, he realized his voice was doing what ditzy Luna had said. He'd found the power to reel in the females. Ron had even started signing autographs for the younger year students, much to the disgust of Ginny and the amusement of Harry.

"Say….it's good to be Ron Weasley these days, isn't it, Mate?" Harry joked as they made their way back to their new common room.

Ron flung himself down onto the expensive leather couch. "Aye," he grinned. "The birds love me."

"Thus saith the crab," snorted Ginny. "But what does a _crab_ know?"

Ron sat up when some of the Slytherins giggled at his sister's jibe. "Shut up, Ginny," he glowered. "Your jealousy is showing."

"Hey now," Harry started, "She was just _teasing_ …."

"Stay out of this, Harry," Ron said.

"But she's my girlfriend!"

"And she's my sister. But I'm done with her loud mouth…and Fred and George's, too." He looked angrily at his sister. "So mind your ways, Gin… _if_ you know what's good for you."

Ginny didn't know whether to throw a bat bogey hex at Ron or to let his temper slide. She generally could hold her own with her six brothers, but since Ron had achieved an almost instant fame for his voice, he had become…different. Unbearable, actually.

 _To heck with this,_ she thought, _he's been asking for it._ Out loud she said, "I don't know that I care to claim being your sister. You've become an even bigger, pompous, arrogant pain in the arse than you were before."

Ron's face began to turn a reddish purple, never a good sign. "I finally have something to be proud of! And it's all _mine._ You're just _jealous_ , like I said. You can't stand it that another Weasley is now more popular than you."

Harry was looking back and forth between Ron and Ginny. He felt torn in two. Gin was his girlfriend, but Ron was his best mate. As for the other Slytherins in the common room, the confrontation between the two Weasleys felt increasingly hostile. Weren't Gryffindors supposed to be the good guys? The ones who were true and brave and all that? Despite the reputation Slytherin House had, when it came to their house, Slytherins were loyal. And family was held as sacred. Seeing Ron and Ginny fight like enemies was truly disturbing to them.

" _Jealous_? I don't think so," Ginny fired back. "I wouldn't want the cheap sort of popularity you're claiming. You're pathetic, did you know that? You think all those girls _love_ you? They just like the way your voice sounds." Stopping to catch her breath, she gave him a withering glare and said, "Congratulations, Ronald. You've become the wizarding version of a muggle jukebox."

That did it. Ron had been getting angrier and angrier, and when he heard his sister scathingly talk to him in a tone that was eerily reminiscent of Hermione, he lost it. The regret he had carried of not appreciating Hermione until it was too late and the hurt he'd felt when she'd chosen Malfoy over him pushed Ron over the edge. Before he fully realized what he was doing, he struck. He leveled the same curse Antonin Dolohov had used against Hermione at the ministry...and he'd aimed it at his own _sister_. Ginny just stood there with her mouth open in shock. She knew that curse and what was coming.

"Ginny!" Harry screamed and dove in front of her to push her down. But he was too late. He screamed again, this time caused by the curse hitting him square in the back.

If it had been successful in hitting its intended target, Ron's curse would have struck Ginny directly in the heart.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Normandy, France**

With the Queen's token, Blaise was able to apparate directly to the Palace. Walking through the gates, he paused as he took in the courtyard with all the preparations in place. The massive yew tree was casting its shade in the day's last sunlight. Soon, it would be dusk and as soon as the first stars came out, they would begin the ritual.

Blaise swallowed hard. He could do this, he told himself. He could get through this for his brother. He just had to quit thinking of himself and concentrate instead on Draco. _Yes…..that was it._ He was still giving himself a mental pep-talk when he heard Hermione cry out, "Blaise! You're here!"

He looked up immediately when he heard her voice, and saw the Queen rushing joyously toward him. Her face showed how delighted she was in seeing him. When she jumped up into his arms to give him a big hug, it was all Blaise could do to not press her tightly to himself and capture her lips. Those lips that had caressed his best friend.

 _Get a grip, man!_ he scolded himself as he reluctantly released Hermione to give Draco a hug instead.

"My brother," Blaise said as he gave the blonde the crushing hug that he wouldn't indulge in with Hermione.

The subject of Blaise's desire grinned at the two young men as they clasped each other's shoulder.

"So….this is it," Blaise said to Draco. He saw a deep sparkle in his friend's eyes. At first, he didn't recognize it, but then he realized it was because he had never before seen it in Draco. It was peace.

"Yep….this is it, alright," Draco agreed and beamed down at Hermione as she took his arm. "And I couldn't be happier…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries London, England**

Pansy didn't know what was worse; hearing Harry's shrieking screams or knowing he was now in pain beyond the ability to give it voice. As she watched him sporadically shudder underneath the starched linens of the hospital bed at St. Mungo's, she wondered what was happening to his friend, Ron. Not that she imagined they'd remain friends after this.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

At first, Ron thought he was in a dream. Did that really happen? Had he really tried to kill his baby sister? No, it couldn't be possible. He'd just gotten so mad, he'd lost all reason and control. Just the thought of that curse hitting Ginny made him feel sick. Not that he felt any better that it had hit Harry. As soon as he heard the first scream, Ron's head had cleared, and he'd realized what he had done. Adrenaline coursed through his body as he'd fired off a patronus to the Headmaster asking him to lift the ward off the school so he could apparate Harry directly to the hospital. Dumbledore instead had immediately materialized in the Slytherin common room and had taken Harry himself. That left Ron to face a livid Snape and McGonagall who had demanded an explanation. Unfortunately for Ron, Millicent Bulstrode had been only too happy to tell the professors what had happened to her beloved Harry. The result of that had been the heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor for once agreeing on what should be done. They had handed Ron over to the Aurors. Even then, Ron thought they would just reprimand him and perhaps make his father pay a fine. Not that his family could afford that, but he figured Harry wouldn't mind lending him some more galleons…that is, if Harry lived…..

But it was no use thinking about that now. If those wandering around him found out how miserable he was, they would just try to make it worse. But he wouldn't let them get to him, he told himself. This was only until Harry got better…..only until he learned his lesson. At least…that's what the Ministry had told him. He tried to scratch his nose, but it was hard. He never imagined the chains one had to wear in Azkaban were so heavy.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Normandy, France**

Blaise felt like heavy chains were wrapping around his heart as he watched Hermione and Draco take their places in the circle. He knew now. He could tell their relationship had become one of deep intimacy. He had lost.

No….that wasn't right. To lose meant one first had a chance. And he never had. Hermione was Draco's. And Draco was hers. And he was…..nobody's.

 _Stop!_ He scolded himself. _You're being as self-absorbed as Pansy._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries London, England**

Pansy forgot about herself and her hatred of all things medical as she sat keeping vigil at Harry's bedside. Ginny had been so beyond grief with what had become of her brother, she'd collapsed into her mother's arms when she'd seen her and immediately left with her family to return to the Burrow to grieve in private.

 _Did you forget something, Ginny?_ Pansy mentally asked her roommate. _Your boyfriend only saved your life. Some gratitude,_ Pansy thought scornfully. _Well….blood will out, as they say,_ she considered as she absently smoothed Harry's hair back where it had fallen over his forehead.

 _You deserve better than this, Potter,_ she added sadly.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Normandy, France**

My blood, your blood

My life, yours to take

Your wounds, mine to heal

I am for you

My twin

My flame

Death can ne'er part

What cannot break

When Draco and Hermione finished saying the words of the bonding, Blaise and Narcissa together declared, "So it is spoken. So shall it be."  
After they'd made their witnessing affirmation, Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and made a small slit above Hermione's right breast, near her heart. As drops of her blood pooled and fell, he captured them in a crystal vial. Then using his wand again, spoke the words to stop the bleeding but not to seal the wound. When he was done, Hermione followed suit and did the same to him. They then exchanged the vials with each other.

"As a testimony to all Souls bound on earth and those set free in Heaven, now mark your Mate with the essence of your life," intoned Professor Snape, who at the request of both Draco and Narcissa agreed to fill the role of patriarchal priest in Lucius' stead.

Dipping her finger in her own blood, Hermione drew swirls and patterns along Draco's naked chest, particularly along his new wound, shoulders and neck. When it was Draco's turn to mark Hermione, he took care to stand in front of Blaise so the other boy couldn't see the circles and zig-zags Draco drew on Hermione's exposed chest, wound and upper arms. He didn't worry about Snape; he'd already seen the older wizard look discreetly away. Draco couldn't help but gaze at his beloved….now covered in his blood and looking at him with focused desire.

Closing their robes, they once again clasped hands, while with their free hands aimed their wands at one another and said the spell of the bond, _"Unam Animam."_

As soon as the spell left their mouths, the air around the two lovers became thicker and started to slowly swirl around them. Motes of matter began to fly up from the ground and join in the swirl, making it appear as if Draco and Hermione had their own solar system orbiting around them.

Wind inside their circle began to pick up. Hermione's hair began to lift off her body and fly madly around her. Draco's hair flew back off his forehead and his eyes began to take on an unearthly glow. The swirl became faster and faster. As Narcissa and Blaise worked their magic to help stabilize the spell of the pair before them, Blaise began to see visions. He would see Hermione bared before him in all her beauty and power. He and Hermione. Then Hermione and Draco. Then He and Hermione. Then…

All of a sudden, he heard a noise and a female voice cried out, "What Are You DOING?"

Blaise came out of the trance he had unknowingly fallen into to find himself no longer a part of the ritual. Snape had pushed him out of the circle's influence and had taken his place right before the bond had come to its most critical stage. No longer a part of the ceremony, Blaise could more clearly see the power of the magic.

At that moment, Draco and Hermione's bodies were phasing in and out of the Mortal Plane. In a final surge of magic, the swirl of motes converged on the couple and a display of what looked like white sparkling diamonds flew out from the wounds on their chest upward to meet in the air above them in a brilliant starburst. Then like confetti slowly falling, the sparkles floated down to be absorbed back into their bodies.

As they opened their eyes, Hermione and Draco could see that their wounds had been changed to a mark that looked like the joining of the letters P and X.

"The rune of Eternal Love," Draco said softly as he traced his fingers over Hermione's mark. Hermione shivered once, then held him in a tight embrace.

"I feel you now," she whispered. "All around me….all within me…"

"I feel you, too," Draco murmured as he buried his face in her hair.

As they clung to each other in the afterglow of the bonding, they looked at their audience of three. They had been too caught up in the ceremony to have heard Narcissa shout at Blaise; Draco and Hermione had been in a trance-like state themselves. Even now, they didn't sense anything amiss and were still blinded to anything but the wonder of their union.  
But the same could not be said of Narcissa and Professor Snape. They moved over to where Blaise was standing just outside the power of the circle and Draco's mother hissed, "I saw _you_ in the swirl. You were releasing your essence into the bond…why did you _do_ that? Do you realize what _could have_ happened if you continued?"

"Not could have happened, Cissa… _would have_ ," said Snape gravely.

Blaise looked shamefacedly at the both of them. "I'm…sorry….I didn't _know..._ I was….I didn't _mean_ to…"

"Well…..let's just be thankful it didn't get to that point," said the Professor. "I would hate to think of the consequences if it had…."

Blaise nodded mutely. He felt ashamed and miserable, and he had never wanted to leave a place so badly as he wanted to leave there at that moment.

"I'll…just go," he began.

" _No..._ If you leave without speaking to them, they'll wonder…..and we can't let that happen. It's best if you act normally," whispered Narcissa just before the couple came over.

"Is everything alright?" asked Hermione. Looking at Blaise, she added, "You don't look well, Blaise. I hope the spell didn't drain you…or affect you…or….."

"I'm fine, your Majesty," he lied grandly as he put on a brave face.

Hermione quirked her head at his comment. "Are you sure? I just thought I'd felt…..well," she chuckled at herself, "Maybe it's just me."

Blaise smiled weakly at her remark and quickly turned to Draco. "Congratulations, Mate."

Draco gave his best friend a hug and said, "I've got to say…..I feel like Hermione. Are you sure you're alright?"

Blaise attempted a laugh. "Turning those Gryffindor friends of her Majesty into Slytherins has been exhausting. So I'll beg my leave and make it an early night."

No one noticed Snape's grimace when Blaise mentioned Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"You're not staying the night with us?" asked Hermione. "Please, Blaise? We see so little of you now."

"Your Majesty, Mr. Zabini and I must be getting back to Hogwarts," Snape said as he decided to take pity on the Italian lad.

Blaise sighed in relief. _Please….just let me go_ …

"Well….if you must," said Hermione doubtfully. "But you'll come back soon to visit, won't you, dear friend?"

Blaise gulped. Did the Queen have to look at him like that with those beautiful, pleading lilac eyes?

"Don't forget…..I could order you here," she laughed.

Blaise laughed, too…the phoniest laugh he had ever uttered, he thought ruefully.

As soon as Blaise and the professor left, Narcissa bid the young couple good night and retired to her suite. Hermione and Draco made their way up the massive staircase to the King's bed. After they had celebrated their bonding by loving each other's bodies until they were both limp and sweaty, and before they went to sleep, Draco whispered to Hermione, "You weren't off, you know. Something _was_ wrong with Blaise. I felt it, too."

And when Blaise had wearily gotten back to his dorm room at Hogwarts, he received the shock of his life. And it wasn't hearing about how Ron was now imprisoned in Azkaban or in Harry fighting for his life at St. Mungo's. It was in taking off his shirt before going to sleep and seeing a faint imprint of a combined P and X on his chest, right above his heart.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN:** I think this might be one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Hope it wasn't too long, and I hope you enjoyed it.

Are any of you visual folk like me? If you want, look me up on Pinterest. Same name, trinka belle. I have a board called The Three C's. There you will find pins of my visions and inspirations for this story.  
Let me know if the pictures in my head match what's in yours!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

 **St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries London, England**

When Harry woke up, all he could remember was being in excruciating pain, then…..nothing. A black curtain had blissfully fallen on his memories, blocking out any further knowledge of the torment he'd endured and what had caused it in the first place. As he looked around at the room, he could tell he wasn't at Hogwarts. Squinting without his glasses, he watched as the magical monitors levitating beside the bed displayed his pulse and temperature.

 _Blast it all….why can't I remember?_ thought Harry. _Was I hurt in a Quidditch game?_

He gingerly turned in the bed to see if his glasses had been put on the bed stand. Thankfully, they had. Once on, Harry tried to sit up but fell back on the pillows as he moaned in pain.

"Take it easy there, Potter," came a soft feminine voice from the nearby corner.

"Pansy? Why are _you_ …where is…who did…..," Harry swallowed as he watched the girl before him look at him sadly. None of this was making any sense.

"What happened?"

Pansy nodded. "Finally got out the right question."

Walking over to Harry, the pretty Slytherin witch fluffed up his pillows, then got him to take a big sip of water. As she sat down beside him, she took one of his hands in both of hers. Sighing, she said, "I hate to be the one to have to tell you this Potter, but…"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Imperial Centre, Ministry Annex, London, England**

Lucius breathed a sigh of relief. It was good to be back in civilization. Too many muggles lived out in the wild….and too many creatures, too. The whole lot of them were beneath wizards, and it had made him feel dirty to have to be in their presence as long as he had with this so-called mission. Hmph. Mission, indeed. He didn't know where the Queen had gotten her information, but the rogue vampire clans hadn't even _known_ about the heir of Rayonnant being found and crowned. Mission? More like wild goose chase. Well, he could use it to his advantage. He'd let the Queen think he'd single-handedly taken care of her vampire _problem_. Then maybe she'd be more inclined to trust him. And if she trusted him, then he could get closer to her…..and if he could get _close enough_ …the more he thought about that, the more his hands itched to enact what had become his favorite daydream…..killing the Queen with his bare hands. Surely, he could still charm the girl….that is, if his wife and spineless son hadn't swayed her against him. Lucius gritted his teeth at the thought. Draco had always been a disappointment. Too much like his weak mother. The only good thing he'd done was somehow securing the affections of the Queen.

 _How had he done it?_ He wondered. The Rayonnants of history were mighty wizards. They wouldn't have thought much of a namby-pamby boy like his son. And why did Draco turn out that way? Heaven knows Lucius did his best to whip it out of him. He thought he'd succeeded too, until Draco went to Hogwarts…then, it only got worse.

 _I guess I can thank Dumbledore, the old coot, for allowing muggles to be students at Hogwarts_. Yes, it was obvious his son had been contaminated by muggle culture. Muggles were a huggy species of animal…..all kissy, and touchy and laughy…ugh. No dignity at all. He never understood the argument of muggles being the same as wizards. To imply that they were on the same level? It made Lucius want to vomit.

 _The Dark Lord is right. We must stamp out this mindset while we can._ This tolerance, this _inclusion_ was going to be the death of Wizardkind if someone didn't stop it.

* * *

"M'Lord….I must ask you to state your business," said the guard as Lucius walked up to the entrance of the royal chambers.

"I am here to see the Queen," he stated. "I've come to brief her on my mission."

The guard looked at him curiously. "The Queen and Prince have taken up residence in the royal castle. Did you not receive a notice regarding it? Did you not receive a token allowing you entrance there?"

Lucius was surprised. He hadn't heard anything. Why hadn't he been notified?

 _Stupid little queen,_ he thought. _Can't even remember to follow protocol with her advisers._

And how was he supposed to get to the castle if he hadn't been sent a token? One couldn't just floo over there on a whim. Had his notice somehow missed him when he'd been out of the country?

Lucius huffed. He thanked the guard then apparated home to Wiltshire. He would ask his house elves to make sure a letter hadn't come while he'd been gone.

And if it hadn't….then he'd have to look for answers. He would send a note to Narcissa, but if she was in one of her defiant moods...

 _Maybe Hogwarts will be having a Hogsmeade weekend soon,_ he thought. _It may be time for me to pay a visit to some of Draco's old friends._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Azkaban Prison, North Sea**

Ron didn't know why he was being led down the hallway….was he going to be released? It had been four days since he watched the door to his cell slam shut. Just four days and his beard was already scruffy, his voice hoarse with crying…..and sometimes screaming, too, when the dementors would get too close. But now…..he was still handcuffed, but they were leading him down the hall to the…..oh, joy…..was it to the gate at the entrance?

Ron's heart sank when he saw the guard before him turn to the right to open the door to the visitor's center; a place where family could come to check on a loved one….that is, if the prisoner being held was allowed visitation rights. Ron knew some of the people in Azkaban hadn't seen family since their incarceration. Some had gone for _years_ without seeing any familiar face. It hadn't take him long to recognize _that_ kind of prisoner. They always had a mad, wistful and vacant look in their eye. Like they were permanently trapped in their memories from the past. It was a madness Ron couldn't fault them for…..he too would escape to his memories if he thought his future held nothing but living out his days in this despairing place.

As the guard held the door open, Ron walked into the center expecting to see his mother and father. He was surprised when instead, he saw Millicent Bulstrode nervously sitting in one of the uncomfortable metal chairs.

Ron gave a half-hearted snort. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked with not much venom. Being in prison had taken a lot of the fire out of him.

"Checking on you, obviously," she replied. "Don't ask me why."

Ron snorted again. "Thought you'd be making sure Harry was okay. Um...how _is_ he, anyway?" he asked a little worriedly.  
That had been Ron's biggest pain since his imprisonment. Not knowing if Harry was alive or...not. Deep down, he knew he'd buggered everything up with his best friend.

"Well enough to be asking about you. Why he should care, I don't know… but Harry has been worried," she retorted. "At least…..that's what Pansy said.

"He….has?" Ron's eyebrows shot up. "But wait….how would _Pansy_ know that? What's she got to do with it?"

Millicent gave him a level stare. "She's been the one staying with him."

"Bu..but…what about Ginny?" he stammered.

"Yes…..what _about_ Ginny?" Millicent huffed. "Such a dutiful and caring girlfriend. She's only just….oh, I don't know….. _not_ shown up." Emphasizing her point, Millicent stabbed the table with her forefinger with each spoken word. "Not. One. Single. Time."

"Wha…..?"

Millicent nodded her head. "Yup. You heard me. Your sister's been a no-show since Harry's been in St. Mungos."

Ron gasped. "She….hasn't gone to see him?"

"No. None of your family has. But Pansy hasn't left his side. _Someone_ needed to be there for him."

Ron was all kinds of confused. Surely his family wasn't blaming Harry for his being in Azkaban now…..were they? Had the whole world gone broom over wand crazy since he'd been imprisoned? The Snakes were being the noble ones, while the Gryffs were….

He swallowed loudly. He felt like he was having a Luna moment. A moment when everything one thought was crazy actually began to make sense.

He looked at the witch before him. In the past, Ron had always categorized witches on looks first, and abilities second. Millicent wasn't a classic beauty or even anything that closely resembled the type of witch that would normally get his attention. Her pug nose was too stubby, her lips were too puffy. But her eyes…Ron now saw that her eyes were actually quite lovely…deep pools of mystery…..and they were currently watching _him_ intently.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said.

Millicent zeroed in on his face for a moment. Ron had never felt so exposed. It was like her eyes had become lasers, cutting through all his pretenses and layers to see deep down within his soul. He had a feeling the witch before him was incredibly smart…..and powerful. He had seriously underestimated her. Like he'd underestimated another smart and powerful witch…and look what _she'd_ turned out to be.

Millicent must have finally found something to her liking, for she gave him a curt nod and said. "Accepted. But if you _ever_ show a temper like that again….."

Ron reared back from her. "Uh…are you threatening me?"

She gave him a smile laced with steel. "Not yet."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Royal Castle Normandy, France**

"Are you ready to do this?"

Draco gave Hermione an incredulous look. "Are you kidding? I've wanted to be rid of him since…..well…."

Hermione brushed his shoulder. "Sorry…..it was a silly question. I guess I'm just nervous."

"I know," he murmured as he gently pushed back a wayward curl from her cheek. "I feel it. But this has to be done."

"Oh….I know….I didn't mean to imply I didn't want to do it," she said hastily, "I was just worried about what he may try to do once he realizes…."

Draco's face darkened with anger. "Let him try."

Seeing Hermione about to say something, he stopped her. "No, Love. I'm through trying to find something good in him. There hasn't been anything like that…..for as long as I remember. And don't forget what you saw when you went into Mother's chamber before she had gotten ready…"

Hermione bit her lip. On hindsight, she probably shouldn't have told Draco about those bruises…

She lovingly cradled his cheek. "But he'll always be your father, though."

Draco closed his eyes in shame. "Please…. _Hermione_ ….."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not trying to hurt you, Sweetheart. I love you, no matter who your father is." Giving him a tight squeeze, she added, "But I want you to be _sure_. This can't be undone, once we do it."

Draco looked steadily at her. "I'm ready."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Malfoy Manor Wiltshire, England**

"Dotty! Come here, elf!" Lucius shouted his command after he'd apparated into the living room of the Manor.

"Yes, Master? What is Master wanting?" asked the little elf as she wiped her hands on the tea towel covering her body.

"Has a letter come for me while I've been gone, Dotty?"

The house elf's ears perked up at that question. "Oh yes, Master. An owl just left a letter not an hour ago. Does Master want Dotty to bring the letter to him?"

"Of course I do, you stupid elf," he growled as he took a swipe at her with his walking cane.

Dotty squeaked in fright, then with a pop apparated out of the room. In a couple of seconds, the elf popped back into sight, holding a parchment scroll with her Majesty's seal on the outside.

Lucius relaxed when he saw that. "Thank you, Dotty," he said warmly while patting her head. "Tell the other elves they may bring my meal to me now."

"Eh…yes, Master," Dotty answered warily. She had always served the Malfoys and had known Lucius all his life. She had been a witness to his slow descent into madness. Dotty never stayed longer than she needed to around Lucius, unlike how she was with her Mistress and young Master. She quite doted on them.

After she left, Lucius took his knife and cut through the seal to read the letter. The more he read, the more incensed he became. When he got to the end, he cursed and threw the offending scroll into the fire. He turned around when he heard a pop sound behind him.

"We is here now with your dinner, Master," chirped Wazzy.

Lucius looked at him with maddened eyes. "So…..you bring me dinner now… _elf_?"

"Master?"

Wazzy didn't understand. But later, after his head had been mounted to the upstairs wall in imitation of the Black family tradition, the other elves did. Especially Dotty.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN:** It is so crummy to be sick when it's spring in the South. Asthma and Cough and Fever, oh my!  
As I type this, the outdoors is laughing and sticking its honeysuckle tongue out at me. The blue skies and sunshine are so beautiful, but I'm stuck inside….so I thought I would write. I _think_ this chapter made sense…in my highly medicated head, it does. But if it doesn't, let me know.

 **Ps-** I thought I would give Blaise a break in this chapter. He's currently back home in Italy eating scoops and scoops of pistachio gelato. Just the thing to cure a broken heart, don't you think?  
 _Hey_ …..wonder if it would work for bronchitis? *wink-wink* *cough-hack-wheeze*


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** This chapter introduces a new _element_ to this story. Enjoy!

Chapter 15:

 **Royal Castle Normandy, France**

Narcissa Malfoy waited calmly outside the gate of the castle for her expected guests to arrive. Right on time, the pops of apparition announced the arrival of the press. Rita Skeeter, along with various other reporters from Europe's wizarding media, gawked as they looked around at the fabled palace of her Royal Majesty.

"Ah…..excellent. Everyone is here," Narcissa said as she glanced at the group. "Shall we begin?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Private Library, Royal Castle Normandy, France**

"Love…I think I've found something," Draco called out to Hermione, who was presently peeking out the massive double doors of their library.

"I just thought I heard someone," she said, looking one more time down the hall before she locked the door.

"Mother knows what she's doing," he assured her. "She won't let anyone get near this wing."

Walking back to the sofa where Draco was currently sitting with a massive tome in his lap, she nestled beside him and said, "Let me see."

Hermione read the title out loud. " _Elemental Magicks of the Ancients: Powers Most Wondrous."_ Taking a quick peep at Draco's face to gauge his reaction to the name of the book, she continued with the preface. "Elemental Magick is based on the four elements…Fire, Air, Water and Earth. These four Elements correspond to the four directions of our physical world." Hermione paused as she read that. "I _wondered_ why the four cardinal points of the compass kept showing up," she murmured to herself.

"What was that, Love?"

"Draco…..don't tell me you haven't noticed. The Aurors standing guard of the orb at my coronation? The turrets here at the castle…..the tile inlay in our en suite…..even the paperweights in the study….haven't you noticed the repetition? The pattern? North, South, East, West…I knew it had to signify something."  
As she kept reading, she said, "Listen to this….. _'Myth has it that these powers were given to the ruling wizarding line by He-Who-Needs-No-Name. It was thought the Kings and Queens of old who possessed these four elemental powers could rule the fires below, the air above and the land and sea beside._ ' So, in other words, they could rule creation."

"But how was it given?" Draco asked. "Does it say?"

"I….don't know," Hermione said before a sentence caught her eye. "Hey…..here it is!" she crowed excitedly as she pointed her finger to the spot in the book.  
"According to the oldest texts concerning the matter, the transference of elemental magick occurred when the ancient ruling houses entered into a marital union with another house of like destiny."

"Destined, huh?" Draco purred as he rubbed his nose against Hermione's ear. "I like the sound of that."

Hermione giggled. "I bet you do. Now quit tickling me, I want to finish this page." Clearing her throat, she continued. "Bonding under the Most Ancient Green _(for further explanation, see Old One, page 976 and Roots of the Yew, page 1,265)_ was supposed to draw up the powers from its mystical roots to transfer to the circle where the binding would take place. Much is speculated regarding the specifics of a royal marriage bond, but legend has it that the winds and earth itself would perform a dance of creation around the chosen couple. Once imbued with the gifting, the pair could summon the power of the elements whenever desired."

Hermione swallowed. "Well…..that explains a lot of what's been happening since our bond."

"Yeah….it does. You snapping your fingers and fire appearing?"

"Or you reaching for your water goblet and it overflowing?" Hermione shook her head. "We need to find out all we can about this, Draco."

He sighed as he looked around at the shelves and shelves of books that lined the walls. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be stuck in here _all day_?"

Hermione ignored him as she grabbed another book. "Here…..you start on this one….and I'll get another."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Manarola, Cinque Terre Region Italy**

Blaise was scared. And confused. He'd just been frustrated, that's all. That's why he returned home for a visit. He'd needed to get away. He hadn't asked for those feelings. He _certainly_ hadn't asked for the tattoo. So was it so strange that he'd want to release his frustration? Even if it was juvenile of him, kicking a bit of the rocky outcropping had at first felt curiously satisfying. It wasn't as if it would be missed; rocks abounded by the shore of this Mediterranean coastal village. But he'd been shocked and alarmed when the _entire_ outcropping blasted forth in a powerful spray of rock and earth. Almost as if the ground below him had risen up to do his bidding. He looked around quickly to make sure no one had seen him. Even the wizarding world wouldn't understand _that_.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Royal Castle Normandy, France**

"So this is where it took place?" asked Rita as she had her photographer snap pictures of the legendary yew tree.

"Yes. If you look carefully, you can still see traces of the magic in the circle," pointed out Narcissa. The reporters eagerly moved over to look at the faint pulsing red line around the perimeter.

"Amazing," one said.

As was her careful nature, Narcissa had a fascinating narrative already prepared in her mind to give to the curious group before her. She told them of the ancient bond Hermione and Draco had performed and put heavy emphasis on the romantic and supernatural aspects of it. Narcissa was no fool; she knew what journalists wanted to hear; she knew what sold papers. She left out the bit about Blaise; there was no need for the nosy reporters to know everything _._ When she was done, she inwardly smirked at the awed and spellbound expressions of her guests. _Perfect._

"How romantic!" one reporter gushed.

"Oh my stars! I can see our headlines now," another journalist murmured while busily scratching down her thoughts with a quick-quill.

Rita Skeeter sucked on a sugar quill for a moment before she asked, "And what of _your_ husband, Lady Malfoy? What was his role in all this?"

Narcissa's smile froze on her face. Scratch that. _Almost perfect._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Private Library, Royal Castle Normandy, France**

" _Hermione_ …..I'm going blind here. I don't want to read another book," Draco whined as she put a dusty-looking scroll in front of him.

"Last one today…..I promise," she said as she rubbed his weary shoulders. "I'll make it up to you later, okay?"

In spite of the headache Draco was beginning to get, he smiled at her remark. He took one of her hands and pulled her in front of him to sit down in his lap. "Make it up to me, eh? You have my permission to do that; in fact, you can start _right now_ , if you wish. I know how you like to do things ahead of time."

Hermione laughed and gave Draco a slow kiss that promised many things. "There, my Prince," she murmured against his lips. "Satisfied?"

"Not yet," he whispered before going back for seconds. When Hermione finally came up for air, she grinned at the obvious effect they'd had on each other. "Draco Malfoy…you _tease_! Haven't you heard the command, 'Thou shalt not tempt thy Queen?' "

"I think I'm the one being tempted," he countered as he gently laid her back among the cushions of the sofa.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries London, England**

He was flying. Harry knew he'd never flown so fast before. He wasn't using a broom. He didn't need one anymore. Ahead of him a storm raged. Growing thunderclouds rose angrily against the ever-darkening sky. Flashes of lightning would illuminate inside the boiling clouds. Pain. Harry felt it in his scar with every flash of light and every rumble of thunder. Was he alone? No…..there were others with him. Others dedicated to the fight. But…..they were not his anchor. Did he not have one? Would he be doomed to this flight? To always soar….up and up without ever being able to return? Harry looked down to the earth far below. Wait….t _here it was._ He could feel it now. It eased his pain. It gave him strength. Harry felt calmness steal over him. He had an anchor. He would be alright.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see the sterile walls of his room at St. Mungo's. He had a moment of disorientation. Had that been a dream? It had felt so _real._ Even now, he could still feel the warmth finding his anchor had given him. Turning, he saw what was continuing the feeling he'd had in his dream.

Pansy had fallen asleep sitting next to him while holding his hand.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Private Library, Royal Castle Normandy, France**

The sun was making long shadows when Draco finally got around to reading the scroll Hermione had earlier given him. "Hermione…look at this," he said excitedly.

"Hmmm?" Hermione was still feeling groggy. She had fallen asleep after their vigorous 'time-out' from reading.

Draco grinned at her disheveled appearance. "Just listen then, sleepyhead. It says here in the section regarding gifted powers that elemental magicks, once received, can also be shared to those the Sovereign finds worthy."

"What do you mean?" she asked, yawning.

"Well…it was talking about an instance when King Hanram II shared his elemental magic with some of his most trusted warriors. He'd needed additional power in defending his kingdom against…hmm…..," Draco said as he thumbed through a couple of pages. "It doesn't say exactly _who_ it was who'd been attacking him. Someone without a name, I guess," he said chuckling.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," murmured Hermione.

"What?" Draco looked at her incredulously. "Wake up, Love. Hanram was King a thousand years ago. Voldemort's not _that_ old."

"No, Draco…you don't understand. He's not the first one, you know."

"Sorry? You've lost me."

Hermione rubbed her fingertips across the back of Draco's neck. "Voldemort's a type."

"A type of what?" asked Draco before Hermione hit a particularly sensitive spot. He closed his eyes and groaned. "Okay, okay. _A type_. I won't ask again if you'll keep doing _that_."

Hermione giggled and stopped. Draco immediately stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and turned sad eyes at her.

"Quit giving me that puppy-dog look. I had to quit…..your brain was turning to mush."

"Witch," he groused. "You're mean to me."

"Mean to _you_? You're not the one who'll be waddling around here tonight, so you better hush," Hermione retorted.

Draco grinned. "Waddling?"

"You know what I mean. I feel like I've been riding a centaur bareback for fifty kilometers."

Draco laughed out loud at that. Then he stopped to consider. "Truly? You're not teasing? Hermione, did I hurt you?"

She blushed and said, "No…..you didn't hurt me. But it was a little bit…um… _rambunctious_ there at the end."

Draco's smirk bloomed. "Oh?….. _rambunctious_? So our Sovereign likes a little _rambunctionality?"_

"You goof," she laughed. "Is that even a word? I'll tell you what Your Sovereign likes…..she likes bashing ferrets with a pillow," she said before she whopped the side of Draco's head with a cushion. His blonde hair immediately stuck up in all directions from the static electricity coming off the pillow.

Hermione burst out laughing and pointed at Draco's head. Between giggles she said, "My mistake. You're not a ferret….you're a little porcupine."

"Shut it," he laughed while trying to tame his hair. "Wait…..I take it back. Tell me what you meant about Voldemort being a type."

"Oh…..well….," she said as she helped him smooth his hair back down, "just that there have been many dark wizards who were later classified as being too evil to deserve their name being preserved in history. So the title, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came into being."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Malfoy Manor Wiltshire, England**

" _Crucio!"_

Lucius screamed again even though his throat was bleeding and raw. The Dark Lord wanted the elder Malfoy to feel in _exquisite_ detail his disappointment in him.

"My Lord," he feebly coughed out before he was hexed again. " _Ahhhhhhhh!"_

"You are a spoiled, pampered aristocrat who doesn't know the meaning of success," Voldemort hissed. "Your life has been made up of riding on the coattails of wizards greater than you. _Better than you_."

"Forgive me, Lord…." Lucius tried to speak before he was interrupted.

"Did you know I have a friend at the Daily Prophet who always makes sure I receive the next day's edition the _night before_? I have already viewed tomorrow's headlines." Voldemort threw the paper down beside Lucius. There on the front page was a picture of the royal castle. The big bolded font above it said, **ROYAL FLUSH**. Underneath the picture the article described the marital soul bond the Prince and Queen had performed. It went on to declare that the ancient ties the line of Malfoy had with the House of Rayonnant had been superseded by the new blood bond. It even had a quote from his wife Narcissa. When asked if her husband had played the traditional role of Priest during the bonding, she said, "It was not necessary. Severus Snape, the beloved professor of her Majesty and the Prince, was gracious enough to fulfill that role in my husband's absence."

"Do you see now, my _failed_ Death Eater?" Voldemort said as he kicked the paper aside and grabbed Lucius by his hair to force his face upward. "Even your family knows…you have become….. _unnecessary_."

Lucius' eyes grew wide with fright.

Just before the Dark Lord cast the killing curse, a deep, slow voice spoke. "My Lord…..he still may have a use."

Turning, Lucius tried to see who among the Death Eaters was brave enough to try to save him. He sucked in his breath when he saw the stony visage of Severus Snape.

"Severus…my friend…..what are you thinking?" Voldemort asked in his deceptively soft voice.

"Just this, my Lord," he said as he proposed a plan. The more he talked, the more the Dark Lord smiled.

Finally, Voldemort laughed. "Brilliant!" he crowed. Looking at Lucius groveling on the floor, he added, "And quite fitting."

Severus wouldn't mention the idea been one of Dumbledore's.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Highlands, Scotland**

Severus Snape was waiting for his token to appear so he could apparate to the royal castle. What would the prince's reaction be of his father's _new_ assignment? Would Narcissa be relieved? Or…upset? Severus sighed. He had agreed with Dumbledore when he'd been told of this possibility. It was a good scheme. It would allow the Order to keep tabs on the elder Malfoy's movements while limiting him on his opportunities to act. Voldemort would think it both a fitting punishment and an additional service for Lucius to perform. And _maybe_ …it would help relieve Draco's father from the madness that was threatening to consume him. Severus bent over to pick up the token that had just materialized on his desk. At least, for Narcissa's sake, he could hope for the best.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Slytherin House Boy's Dorm Rooms, Hogwarts**

Harry was amazed at the amount of presents and candy that were piled on his dormitory bed when he walked into the dorm room he shared with Zabini.

"Looks like you have quite a fan club there, Potter," said Blaise. He surveyed the bounty from his bed. As he bent down to tie his shoe laces, he added, "I think Millicent bought out all of Honeydukes, and I heard it said that Daphne ordered the elves to make treacle tarts for lunch today."

Harry, still weak from the spell that almost ended his life, pushed some of the treats out of the way to make a place to sit on his bed. "Blaise?"

The handsome wizard looked up. "Yes?"

"Why?"

Blaise's brow furrowed in confusion, so Harry explained while motioning to the items on his bed, "I mean….all this stuff. Why is all of Slytherin being so… _nice_? I'm not really one of you…..so, um…..I don't understand."

Each time Harry talked, Blaise learned more about the boy-who-lived. Blaise was very astute; not only did he hear what was said, but more importantly, was able to piece together everything that _wasn't_ mentioned. Blaise had not understood at first how someone of Harry's fame could be so humble, but he'd been around the scar-faced boy enough to know it's wasn't an act. Harry didn't believe in his appeal to the Wizarding World; he didn't know his potential. He thought everyone's opinion of him would more than likely be the same as his muggle relatives. No wonder Potter had clung so tightly to the Weasley family. They, knowing who he was, had been eager to befriend him; it had ensured Harry's loyalty even when they showed a selfish disregard to the boy. But Blaise didn't tell Harry that; he knew when the time was right and when he was ready, Harry would see it for himself. What he needed to do now was make certain Harry knew he had other options when it came to friendship. Harry needed to find out how devoted true friends _could_ be.

"Didn't you tell me the Sorting Hat had considered putting you into Slytherin?"

Harry nodded.

"Well…that's good enough for me. You belong here….with us."

Harry's emerald eyes bore into Blaise's ebony ones. "I just never imagined…I mean…..I never considered….uh…..," he swallowed. "Er…..what I'm trying to say…..I figured you lot were all like…..Malfoy."

"We are," said Blaise, staunchly defending his best friend. "You just never got to see who he really was. You never knew him."

Harry deeply considered Blaise's words…he remembered when Hermione chose Draco as her consort _(had she even considered Ron?)….._ he thought again of Malfoy's righteous anger in defending Hermione's honor _(he couldn't help but remember the times Ron mocked Hermione in front of other Gryffindors)._ Obviously Blaise saw something in Harry's former enemy. So had Hermione.

 _Maybe I_ don't _know him,_ Harry thought. _Maybe there's a lot I don't know._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Royal Castle Normandy, France**

"Severus, it's so good to see you again," said Narcissa as she walked over to greet the professor after the guards had allowed him in.

Snape looked around at the array of beautiful plants resting against the stone columns of the outside terrace. "I can see why this is your favorite spot within the castle," he said.

Narcissa smiled at him happily, a rather odd sight, he thought, as the breeze from the sea played with the ends of her hair. "Yes…this is my happy place, as the muggles would say."

Severus' eyebrows rose up. "Quoting muggles are we now, Cissa?"

She laughed then, the most joyous laughter he had heard from her since she'd been a student at Hogwarts.

"Oh, Severus…..what a terrible memory you have. Don't you remember when all I would do would be to quote Jane Austen? If I recall, you once threatened to tell the head of our house about it."

Now the professor's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. Coming closer to take a sniff, he asked slowly, "Have you been drinking?"

Once again, Narcissa laughed. "Quit sniffing at me as if you were a niffler. No, I haven't been drinking….but I feel as if I have." Looking into his dark eyes, Narcissa's sparkled as she said, "Because of Hermione and Draco's bond, I'm finally…..free. I can be myself again. I…..I don't have to hide anymore. Can you imagine how wonderful that feels?"

The double agent before her tried not to feel bitter as he smiled sadly. "I'm happy for you."

Narcissa, too caught up in her bliss to notice Severus' discomfort, was practically bubbling in delight. "Draco and Hermione are a love match!I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see my son love and be loved back in such a way."

"He is indeed blessed," Snape agreed.

"Oh…but forgive me, old friend. I'm sure you didn't come here just to hear me babble like a silly old woman. Was there something you wished to speak to me about?"

Snape grimaced. "Actually, it would be best if I could speak to the three of you," he said.

* * *

"He's a WHAT?" Draco shouted.

"A loon," the professor patiently repeated.

Hermione tried to cover her sudden snort by pretending to cough.

Draco's initial disbelief quickly gave way to the humor of the situation. He looked over at his mother. His eyes glittered in mirth as he looked on at her astonished face. Draco caught his mother's eye and neither said anything for a moment. Then they both exploded into laughter.

Finally calming down, Draco said as he wiped his eyes, wet with tears from laughing, "That sounds about right. Loony Lucius."

"Draco," his mother admonished, mainly out of habit.

"I didn't know he was an animagus," said Hermione.

"He's not," said Snape. "I changed him."

"Why?" three voices asked at once.

"Let's just say the Dark Lord was about to _terminate_ Lucius' membership to his club," he said as he looked steadily at Narcissa.

Her eyes rounded as she realized what the professor was inferring. "How were you able to stop…..how did you get him to agree….?"

"Dumbledore came to me some time back. He'd sensed a growing madness in your father, your Highness," he said as he looked at Draco. "And while your father was in Azkaban, Dumbledore's contact there confirmed his suspicions. The Headmaster then came to me with this plan. He asked me to watch for a time when I would be able to implement it.

"But…..I don't understand….what is the purpose of turning Lucius into a bird?" asked Narcissa.

"The headmaster initially thought of it to protect Draco."

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand when Snape said that. She knew he thought he'd never been a consideration to the old professor.

"But when Dumbledore realized that more and more students were being suppressed by Lucius' compulsion charms, he knew something would soon have to be done."

"Professor," asked Hermione, "Does Lord Malfoy….well….what I mean to say….is he _still_ a wizard? Or is he all bird now?"

Snape nodded. He should have known the Queen would get right to the point and ask the right questions. "As I said…..he's not an animagus. As you know, with an animagus, all of the wizard's mental abilities are intact. This is not the case with Lucius. He has a….. _limited_ wizard's mind. I say limited, for a loon's brain function is quite simplistic. But he is not all bird. I had to make it so that the Dark Lord would be pleased with the punishment while being convinced that Lucius could still provide a use."

"And….what is that _use_ supposed to be?" asked Narcissa.

"He has been tasked…to gather information."

"A spy? I….I don't understand," said Hermione.

Snape looked at the queen. "He's been assigned to the lake at Hogwarts and the sea around the castle."

"The castle? How can he get near the castle with all these wards?" asked Draco.

"Because…he's not exactly a wizard anymore," murmured Hermione.

"You are correct as usual, your Majesty," said Snape. "The wards do not apply to wildlife. But do not be alarmed. Dumbledore chose a loon for a reason. They are great swimmers, but due to the position of their legs, they cannot walk on land."

Narcissa, Draco and Hermione all looked at Snape with confusion on their faces.

He sighed and said, "It means…..he must remain in water."

" _Water_ ," Hermione mouthed to Draco as he looked at her with growing awareness.

Water.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **The Burrow, (Ottery St. Catchpole) Devon, England**

Ginny had just swished her wand to hang up the last towel on their outside wash line when she heard a soft humming coming from behind her. Turning, she saw Luna making her way through the tall grass to stand beside her.

"Morning, Ginny."

"Luna…..did you walk here from your house? Why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

Luna cocked her head. "Why aren't you?"

Ginny's face started to redden. "Well…..I was just helping Mum with the wash. I was about to get ready to go…."

"So…..you were home to help your mum with…..the washing?" Luna's wide eyes were calm, but knowing.

"Luna…" Ginny began to get irritated. "Quit acting like you don't know. You know why I'm home."

Luna nodded. "I do. But I thought it was only fair to let you share your side of it."

Ginny huffed. "There is no _side_ of it! None of this would have happened if Harry didn't have such a _hero_ complex. My brothers and I fight all the time; nothing like this has ever happened before. It's all Harry's fault!"

Luna just stood there a moment and looked at the red-haired lass. "Ginny…are you saying, you wished Harry hadn't pushed you out of the way?"

"Yes," she averred as she vigorously nodded her head up and down.

"I see," said Luna. "So…..you would rather be….. _dead_?"

That stopped Ginny cold. "Ron wouldn't have killed me, Luna."

"He would have if Harry hadn't protected you. He almost did kill Harry."

"Bosh," muttered Ginny. "Mum says everyone's just fussing over Harry because he's the boy-who-lived."

" _Barely_ lived….no thanks to your brother," said Luna sadly. "I had come over because I thought we might want to go back to school together...but I suppose I was mistaken," she said before she apparated away in a show of disappointment.

Ginny stood there for several minutes afterwards as her tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. Why was it always about Harry? Why couldn't _anyone_ understand? She didn't know whether to cry or curse. So she did both.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Near some rocks by the island of the Royal Castle**

 _Ah…this feels good. So soft. Water feels soft. Velvety. Like home. Yes…..home. Oooh…mustn't get too close to rocks. Bouncy waves. Waves will push me. Don't want to get hurt._

 _Now…what was I supposed to be doing? Ah, yes…do I see any bipeds? Must be terrible to walk on rocks. Not feel soft water…._

 _Ooohh, a fish! Hungry! Um…..that was good. Oh, wait! I see a biped…Man, I think they're called._

 _Hello!_ (The sound of a loon's haunting cry)

 _Man looks shorter now. How did he scrunch himself up like that?_

 _Oh yes….I remember now. Kneeling. Wait…..he's making noises…..what is he saying? Must paddle closer to hear._

"Hello, Father," said Draco. "I should let you be eaten by marine life, but I suppose Hermione would fuss at that. You being my father and all. I'll try to protect you….but you will owe me. And for once…you will do what **I** say. I'll not have you causing any more harm."

 _Father? What is that word?_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN:** Poor Ginny. She is about to get a rude awakening when she returns to school.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

 **Teufelstein, Austria**

"Dagmar! You are too slow!" the young dryad teased as her friend skipped up next to her.

"I'm not slow….I was picking a flower," she explained. "Look Marta…..there's the rock…..shall we climb it and have our picnic there?"

The two dryads' laughter could be heard as they scampered up the rock formation. But once they reached the top, their merry voices changed to shrieks of horror.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Highlands, Scotland**

As she walked into the Great Hall right before breakfast was over, Ginny couldn't help but notice the cold looks she was getting from everyone still sitting at the Slytherin table.

"A little late to be joining us, isn't it?" asked Millicent.

Ginny's guilty conscience made her wonder if the blonde before her had a hidden meaning in her question. "I've already eaten, if that's what you mean," she replied. Looking down the table, Ginny saw Harry sitting beside Pansy and Blaise. "Harry, you seem to be doing well," she said.  
 _Mummy was right,_ she thought. _Almost killed? What nonsense.  
_ Ginny was startled when Harry didn't speak to her but instead rose up unsteadily to his feet. Pansy sprung up beside him and murmured, "Steady now…..alright then? I've got you."

"Thank you, Pansy," Harry said as he held on to her shoulder.

"Pansy…..what are you doing?" Ginny asked, suddenly feeling territorial.

"What does it look like she's doing?" asked Theo. "She's giving Potter a hand."

Ginny was honestly confused. "Why?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Ministry of Magic Vienna, Austria**

"Sir, he just flooed in," said the receptionist to the Austrian Minister of Magic.

"Good. Bring him here, please."

A moment later, the British Minister of Magic appeared. After the receptionist closed the door behind him, Rufus Scrimgeour looked around at the rare paintings decorating the Austrian Minister's room. "Minister," he said as he nodded his head in greeting, "I assume there was a reason you fire-called me? What is this emergency you're needing to speak privately to me about?"

The older wizard gave Scrimgeour a grave and troubled look. "Come with me….and I will show you."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Highlands, Scotland**

"You're asking us _why_?," exclaimed Millicent. "Have you been living under a rock? Harry's just gotten back to school."

"Where has he been?" Ginny asked.

Theo shook his head. "Red….. _come on_. Don't tell us you didn't know….."

"Are you talking about the accident?" Ginny asked. "But…..that was almost two weeks ago!"

"Accident…you're calling it an _acciden_ t?" hissed Daphne. "Your brother almost murdered Harry!"

"He did not!" yelled Ginny before she whipped around and asked Millicent, "Is that what Harry's been saying?"

"He didn't have to say anything…the healers said it for him," retorted Millicent. "Or didn't you know that?"

"Wha…what?" Ginny's mind started to tilt. "But Mum said…" was all she got out before her tears started to fall. "…she said it was just a bunch of hullabaloo because Harry's so famous…."

Blaise entered the conversation then. "Wrong answer, Dolcezza. I went to visit him a few times….and it was horrible…." He swallowed thickly. "Harry suffered _incredible_ pain."

Ginny's conscience took a sudden nosedive. Deep down she had known all along what that curse had done. And if she was honest, she'd have to admit her mother had, too. She knew she had clung to her mother's story because thinking Ron was capable of such rage was just too bitter a pill for their family to swallow.

Wiping her eyes, she said, "Did…..did Harry go through it by himself?" Ginny didn't think she would ever be able to forgive herself if he had. "Was he alone much?"

A significant look passed between Theo and Millicent. "No…someone was always there with him," began Millicent when Theo blurted out, "Look, Red. You need to know. Pansy never left him. Not once. She was with him through it all. "

Ginny's face showed shock first, then twisted in renewed grief. Once again, tears trailed down her face.

The Slytherins' stony facial expressions softened just a bit as the youngest Weasley came undone. Millicent felt an ache for the young and immature girl. What was it with the Weasley family? Why hadn't Molly and Arthur taught their children there were consequences to actions? Millicent had grown up hearing the gossip about the Sacred Twenty-Eight's most outlandish family; the Weasley's bohemian lifefstyle had often been the topic of dinner discussions. But this was just sad. She thought back to the conversation she'd had with Ron when she'd visited him in Azkaban. He'd been almost pitiful afterwards. The whole thing made Millicent see red. Her pureblooded parents may have had awful prejudices, but at least they had taught her the reality of cause and effect…of sowing and reaping. She sighed. Once again, it would appear she would have to be the one to rip a scab off a wound. First, Ron...and now Ginny. To her credit, Millicent meant to soften her next words, but then realized some things couldn't be sugar-coated.

"Ginny….I'm afraid you've lost him."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Teufelstein, Austria**

Rufus Scrimgeour watched as the Austrian ministry disposed of the remains of the recent carnage. He grimaced in revulsion at the evidence of ritualistic killing and subsequent cannibalistic feast.

"I have not seen magic this dark since….." he began, then stopped and swallowed hard against the bile that was threatening to come up.

The Austrian Minister nodded. "As you can see, by all indications this death was caused by a wizard…..and _not_ a magical creature. Please note that the limbs of the victim were cut, not torn."

"But who would do this?" Scrimgeour asked.

Austria's investigative bureau chief joined in the conversation at that point. "We do not know at this time the identity of the killer or killers, as it may be. But this I can tell you. Teufelstein is one of the sacred magical sites in Austria. And unfortunately, it has been associated in the past with demon worship, hence it's nickname of Lucifer's Rock."

"So….. are you saying you think a muggle cult is the culprit behind this?" asked Rufus.

The bureau chief shook his head. "We don't want to rule out anything at this point…..but more than likely, it was one of our own. Someone who was very acquainted with magic. Someone….," and here he paused, "who knew how to call down the powers of the Ancient Dark ."

"Are you implying what I think you are?" Rufus looked over in alarm at the Austrian minister. "No wonder you said this was an emergency! This is not an internal matter anymore; this is multi-national." Letting out a long sigh, he ran a shaking hand through his hair. "Her Majesty will have to be notified. Immediately."

Nodding, the Austrian minister looked into Scrimgeour's face. "I believe it is safe to say the one who did this made their intent quite obvious and clear."

Rufus saw the other minister was just as worried as he was. And with good reason. Her Majesty was in grave danger.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Malfoy Manor Wiltshire, England**

"So…Severus…what is our little aquatic friend telling us these days?" the Dark Lord smiled mirthlessly after the professor had apparated into their current hideout location.

"My Lord….I have only seen him once, and that was when I was in the company of other professors," Snape lied smoothly. "But I did penetrate his mind before I left the lake area…..sadly, there wasn't much to gather."

"Do you think he'll be any use at all in this condition?"

Snape chose his next words very carefully. "Perhaps not…but even a loon is more help than a corpse would be."

The deatheaters around them broke out in laughter. Even Voldemort smiled at that. "Excellent, my friend. And true. Thank you for reminding me of that." Turning to look at his followers, Voldemort said, "Well, gentlemen….since Severus has been confined at Hogwarts teaching children and retrieving dull-witted messages from Lucius, I say we owe it to him to bring him some cheer….shall we tell him of our successful little excursion into the mainland?"

Snape looked curiously at the Dark Lord. "Mainland, my Lord?"

Voldemort nodded. "Austria, to be precise."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Royal Castle, Normandy France**

Draco clutched Hermione in his arms as she gasped.

"Tha…..that's horrible," she uttered.

"Sorry, Ma'am. But unfortunately, it's true." Rufus Scrimgeour bowed his head. He hated to tell the young Queen such terrible tidings, but it was best she knew.

"Do we know who the victim was?" Draco hesitantly asked.

"We've discovered he was a young faun named Fynnesh. He was living in Ireland, but had gone back to Italy to visit with family. He had been traveling through Austria and had befriended two dryads there. They were the ones who found him."

"Do we believe they're a part of the group that did this to him?" asked Hermione.

Rufus shook his head. "No…we don't think they had anything to do with it. Although they do blame themselves. They told us they had asked him to stay for a time. If he had just kept traveling …"

Hermione sat with tears in her face. One of her subjects had died a terrible death. If she didn't do something, more would follow.

"You said…ritualistic killing," said Draco slowly. "So you meant…..a sacrifice?"

"Yes….and even if we hadn't been sure of the killing, the cannibalism afterward would have tipped us off."

Hermione made a face of pure revulsion. "What kind of dark art is that? I've never even _heard_ about it."

Draco frowned. "I….I've heard only bits and pieces. Even my father didn't like to talk about it. Said one should be _careful_. Didn't want to attract the attention of the Old Ones."

Hermione was mystified. "Old Ones? Who are they?"

Rufus answered, "The Fates, your Majesty. Some call them the Moirai. The Spinners. "

"Explain, please."

Rufus said, "In the old days, the Moirai were thought to hold the threads of life….each thread being an individual life. They were the ones who were thought to have the power of life and death; reward and punishment; _defeat and victory_."

Draco agreed. "Yes….but they were always hungry; always searching. Always _wanting_."

Hermione asked, "Wanting…..what?"

"What they held in their hands, Love. Blood and bone…. _.Life_."

Seeing her Majesty was still confused, Rufus said, "Once more was learned of the Moirai, stories and legends regarding them began to grow. It was thought bargains could be made with them. In exchange for a life, it was thought the Fates would grant…..favors. The better the sacrifice, the bigger the gift." The minister paused before he continued. The next part sickened the hardened wizard. "If a believer of the Moirai really wanted to show devotion, they would offer a sacrifice….and would make it as slow and as painful as possible, thinking that would please the Old Ones' lust for blood. And if a devotee wanted to show total allegiance to the Fates, they would offer themselves up to be possessed by them so the Old Ones could partake of the life they so desperately wanted."

Hermione slowly said, "Partake…as in…..?"

"Eating the sacrifice."

Hermione shuddered in horror. "Draco…," she whispered as she buried her face into his chest.

"I know, Love…..it's beyond barbaric."

"Why did you come to tell me this?" she asked Scrimgeour as she turned back around. "You must have had a reason."

"Yes, Ma'am, I did. A ritual that brutal, that much against nature, could only have one purpose."

"And that is…..?"

"To ensure the favor of the Fates….. so that the thread of life of their enemy would be cut …..," and the next words Scrimgeour slowly said to make sure the couple before him understood, "to utterly defeat _the power that reigns_."

Draco's face became deathly white as he unconsciously hugged Hermione close to him.

"You mean….me," said Hermione in a small voice.

And in the corner of the room, unnoticed by all, the mystical, magical orb began to pulse and glow.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN1:** I gave myself a lot of artistic freedom with the bit about the Fates; also with Teufelstein; I hope you don't mind.  
The boys wearing the black hats will soon be getting ready to ride into town. Sherriff Hermione and Deputy Draco will need to form a posse! Reckon you know who all that'll be. Yee-Haw!

 **AN2:** Hey guys….want to give a lift to a new FF friend of mind (Enchantress 24) who's writing a Tom Riddle story. There's no pairing that I know of (yet), but the story is about Voldy's lost years after his Hogwarts graduation and before he became known as You-Know-Who. It's set in New Orleans, so that alone tells you there will be plenty of mystery and magic in this story (and can there be gumbo? _I love gumbo!)  
_ This fic's got lots of potential. Would you check it out and give her some love and feedback? She's posted just one chapter so far, so if you have any suggestions, etc., I know she would appreciate it. And if you're wondering why I'm doing this; well, someone did it for me once. And it meant the world to me. So I am paying it forward.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Highlands, Scotland**

Luna thought Wrackspurts must really be playing havoc with her mind that day. Ever since lunch, she could not focus in any of her classes, not even in her favorite subject of Ancient Runes. Something wasn't right. Luna kept getting images of lightning sizzling across a foreboding sky. Thunder from the images in her mind kept up a steady ominous rumble. How she could hear it, she didn't know. Luna suddenly felt chilled. There was a darkness in those images that was unknown to her. It wasn't caused by a lack of light, but from an absence of life. Luna drew in a shuddering breath and gasped so loudly several of her classmates turned around to look curiously at her.

Sitting beside Luna, Cho Chang whispered, "What's wrong? You look like death!"

Tears spilled out of Luna's eyes after Cho's comment. But contrary to Cho's words, Luna knew she hadn't looked _like_ death; rather, she'd looked _at_ Death.

* * *

Once their last class of Transfiguration was over, Pansy and Harry were walking back to the Slytherin common room when a tall flash of red hair could be seen a few people ahead of them.

"He's back," Pansy muttered. "Would you rather we go…"

"No," said Harry decisively. "I won't be run off."

Pansy gave him a nod of understanding and in a rare show of public affection to anyone other than Draco or Theo, put her arm around Harry's waist and gave him a hug of support.

"I've got your back," she said.

They both slowly walked up to where Ron was standing and listening to Millicent, who they heard say, "Well, here's your chance. Look behind you."

Ron slowly turned to see Harry standing there with Pansy. Ron clenched his jaw at seeing Pansy's arm around Harry but wisely said nothing about it. Instead, he looked into the eyes of his best friend. Ron swallowed hard. Gone was the old comradery; Harry was looking at him as if he was a stranger.

"Uh…Harry…Mate, I'm _really_ sorry….," he began to say when Harry interrupted him.

"Are you alright? Did the dementors leave you alone?"

Ron's face reddened. "Um….no….well, yes. I mean, I'm alright…..they bothered me some," he looked up to see that Harry's face hadn't changed at all with that admission, so Ron quickly gulped and said, "But yeah…..I'm okay."

Nodding, Harry said, "Good." Then he slowly started walking again, the only difference this time was that his arm was around Pansy's shoulders.

"Well…I suppose that was as best as you could hope for," offered Millicent. "At least he didn't hex you."

"Are you daft?" exclaimed Ron. "That was horrible!"

"What did you expect?" she hissed. "A red carpet welcome?"

Ron spluttered. "I expected my friend to remember I'm his best friend! And I was nice, wasn't I? I did try…..I said I was sorry and everything. But you saw how he cut me off and started asking about Azkaban. Like I would want to talk about _that_. I _suffered_ in that god-forsaken place. I had to put up with bloody dementors, awful food…..it was freezing and… _what_?" he asked when he saw Millicent looking at him coldly.

"Do you hear yourself?" she asked him.

"Me?" Ron screeched. "What about _him_? I paid for what I did, didn't I? What more could he want?"

Millicent shook her head sadly. "You just don't get it, do you?" Ron watched her as she stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Repentance. That's what Harry wants."

Then she gave Ron a pat on the arm before she left him standing by himself in the middle of the corridor.

Ron had never felt so alone.

* * *

Blaise was in his dorm room with Harry. Pansy had given Harry over to Blaise for him to help with the things Harry was still having trouble doing, such as knotting his tie and bending over to lace his shoes. Both of them were changing their robes for dinner when the hearth in their shared room whooshed with the sound of a magical presence inside it. Peering over at the strange blue flames that were now filling up the fireplace, Blaise jumped when he saw a face materialize, then relaxed when he recognized who it was.

"Draco!" he said, the surprise making him forget to call his friend by his royal title, "Mate, you creeped me out with the blue flames! What was that about?"

"Forget that right now. I need you to come to the castle…and bring Potter with you," he said, clearly distressed.

Blaise's breath caught in his throat. "What is it? Is Hermione….," was all he was able to utter before Draco cut him off.

"Her life's been threatened," he said grimly.

Harry and Blaise looked at each other.

"We're coming now."

* * *

Ginny didn't know where she should eat her dinner. If she sat at her old house table, the Gryffindors would ask too many questions and if she sat with the Slytherins, they would not ask enough….or the right kind. And she didn't want a repeat of the dressing down she received at breakfast. Why couldn't Blaise and Pansy and all the rest of their crew be as interested in her as they obviously were with Harry? Was it because he was The Boy Who Lived? Or did they feel sorry for him because he was an orphan?

 _I'm as good as one_ , she thought. With six brothers, Ginny felt she'd never received her rightful share of attention from her parents. When she'd been possessed by Tom Riddle's diary in her second year, did anyone make a fuss over her once they realized what she'd been through? No. The only fussing she'd received was the scolding her parents had given her for not recognizing the dark magic within the diary.

 _Now if it had been Harry who had been possessed_ …

Suddenly, an unbidden memory flashed through her mind. She remembered it _was_ Harry who had rescued her from Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. It _was_ Harry who had fought the basilisk. It _was_ Harry who had almost died to protect her.

Just like he did when Ron cast that curse.

Ginny sat down at the far end of the Slytherin table, away from all the others so they wouldn't see her sudden tears. So they wouldn't gloat at her loss. But Ginny didn't get her wish for solitude. She heard the creak of someone sitting down across the table from her. Looking up, she saw the blue eyes and mischievous smirk of Theo Nott.

"Well? What do you want? Come to rub it in?" she asked wearily.

Theo's brows rose up at that comment and his smirk bloomed into a full-fledged grin. "I'm sure that could be arranged," he said as his eyes danced merrily.

Ginny huffed when she realized how he had interpreted her words. "Great….just great. Harry ignores me. Blaise corrects me. Now you proposition me."

"Well then…..it's clear to me that I'm your best choice," he countered, still grinning winningly. "Look...about this morning...I brought up Pansy because I thought you needed to know the truth about Potter...and I'm here right now because I think you also need to know you have options. So...why don't you come over to the wild side, Darling? Try a Slytherin for a change?"

Ginny laughed in spite of her heavy heart. "I know you don't mean that. You….the heir of Nott, want to date a blood traitor?"

Theo was undeterred. Waving his hand, he said, "Blood Traitor? What are we, nineteenth century? I hope you don't lump me in with all those pureblooded stick-in-the-muds. Anyhow, your family is part of the sacred Twenty-Eight….that should be good enough for the Pater." Looking at her with a sincere smile this time, he said, "So…..how 'bout it?"

Ginny shook her head. "You made a bet, didn't you? Someone dared you to come and ask me out."

"Well…..now that you mention it," he drawled, "A bet was made."

Ginny snorted. "Ha! I knew it!"

"Now, now….don't be so hasty, Red…..I'll have you know my asking you out is going to cost me." But then Theo took one of Ginny's hands and said, "But it'll be worth it…..if you say yes."

Ginny gave Theo a calculated look. "How much?"

He cocked his head, "Sorry?"

"How much was the bet?"

Theo smirked while his eyes glittered with mischief. Ginny thought Theo's face at that moment looked uncannily like her brothers Fred and George. "I bet Blaise ten galleons that you and Potter would stay together. He said you wouldn't last the month. Man, I dread it when he finds out. Talk about rubbing something in….."

The corners of Ginny's mouth began to turn up. "Blaise can be a prat, can't he? But let's not talk about him."

"Okay….so what do you want to talk about?"

Ginny was never the one to look a gift horse in the mouth. She put her free hand over his. "Let's discuss our upcoming date."

* * *

 **Royal Castle, Normandy France**

After Harry and Blaise had apparated to the castle, Blaise wasted no time in hurrying to the Queen's study while Harry straggled behind. He looked in awe at Hermione's new home and felt the pulse and strength of the magic residing there. He eventually caught up with Blaise, who told him to hurry up and together they entered the room where Draco had called them. When they saw Hermione, her face pale and drawn, Blaise's heart clenched in dread.

"Your Majesty," he bowed smoothly. Beside him, Harry's bow was stiff and awkward.  
"Please…..forget the formalities," Hermione said, "And Harry…..why are you walking that way? Did you get injured in a Quidditch game?"

Draco looked on curiously as Potter blushed; aside from his embarrassment, Harry looked every inch a Slytherin. From his hair, to his clothes, everything screamed polished, poised… _perfect_. But then he saw Harry stumble a bit before he caught himself and frowned. That was odd; he'd never seen Potter lose his balance like that before. Now that Hermione had brought it up, he realized Harry's gait had been slow and uneven. Draco knew better than to think it was a Quidditch injury. Those were quickly fixed by Madame Pomphrey. Something more serious had happened to her friend.

"Um…..it's a long story, your Grace," Blaise answered for Harry. "Perhaps we can discuss it after hearing why your summoned us?"

* * *

Blaise was sick with worry and fear for his Queen. When Draco had told them, in terse and unvarnished words, all that Rufus Scrimgeour had relayed to them, his first impulse had been to grab up Hermione and apparate somewhere far away where no one would ever find them. But he had noticed how she clung to Draco; how every touch from him somehow settled her. It hurt Blaise to see it as much as it pleased him to see how deeply Hermione had fallen in love with his best mate. He doubted they were even aware anymore of how much they touched each other; each seeking out the other in comfort and in belonging.

Blaise was not the only one who had noticed the genuine relationship between the Queen and the Prince. Harry was gobsmacked. He had not seen Hermione with Draco since the coronation reception and at that event, he'd been too hurt to be observant. Now it was like he was watching a couple he didn't know. The obvious tenderness Draco showed her could not be fake; even Harry had to admit that. And Hermione…she'd always been so transparent; had always worn her heart on her sleeve. It was clearly evident that she loved Draco. Harry was flabbergasted. When did all this happen? How had he not noticed? Even the very real and deadly threat against Hermione did not floor him like Draco and Hermione's bond. It boggled his mind. And showed him something else. He'd been blind. And prejudiced. Merlin, had he ever seen anything correctly? Harry shook his head and at that moment made a vow to himself. He owed it to the sister of his heart to try to see what she obviously did in Draco. And what Blaise saw in him, too.

"Now...," Hermione said after Draco had finished. "Don't think you're off the hook, Harry James Potter. You _will_ tell me what happened to you."

So in as few words as possible, Harry, with the occasional input from Blaise, told Draco and Hermione what Ron had done and what had happened afterwards. Hermione gasped in several places and Blaise noticed she squeezed Draco's arm tightly when Harry told her of the pain he'd gone through. Draco's face was a mixture of anger and sympathy. Harry wanted to snort; he doubted his old enemy was truly feeling any concern for his well-being until he realized he was already breaking the promise he'd just made. He shuffled in his seat and looked down, shamed to see how far he had to go in turning over a new leaf.

"Oh, _Harry_ ….." Hermione moaned after he finished his story. Then she got up and went to where he was sitting and promptly put her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're alright now," she murmured as she rubbed his back. Harry hugged her back but let her go after he heard Draco cough.

"So…you and Ginny?" Hermione ventured to ask.

Harry's eyes momentarily glistened; then he shook his head. "I haven't said anything yet….but it's over. She made her choices…so I've made mine."

Hermione's face crumpled. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Pansy's been a big help," Harry said after he cleared his throat. Hermione looked mildly surprised, but Draco looked shocked.

" _Parkinson_?" he asked incredulously.

"I know...boggles the mind, doesn't it?" Blaise chuckled.

Harry started to squirm. His conscience was telling him to do something he rather not ever have to do, but he'd come this far. Maybe he could go the next step.

"Er…she's been very kind to me. Uh….actually,….all of Slytherin House has."

Blaise and Draco looked up at Harry when he said that. Blaise started to smile while Draco's eyebrows begin to rise.

"Malf…..uh, Draco. I feel I should say…., I mean what I'm trying to say….." Harry looked up into the face of Hermione's consort. "You once offered me your hand in friendship. I didn't take it then. But I'd like to now...if you're still willing."

Draco looked into Harry's face. He knew what that had cost Harry in terms of his pride. And Draco, being a male himself, knew the things that Harry wasn't saying. He grabbed Harry's hand and said, "Water under the bridge."

Blaise and Hermione smiled at each other as they watched the raven haired young man promptly pull the blonde into an awkward hug.

"You Lions are so touchy-feely," Blaise joked.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN:** This conversation is obviously not over, but if I had continued, I felt the chapter would end up being too long. Next chapter will tell us why Draco and Hermione wanted Harry and Blaise to come to the castle. They need their help. I've given clues in prior chapters; can you guess what they'll ask the boys to do?

Also, next chapter will contain more Dramione. Those two lovebugs need some time together, don't you think?


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** I got a wake-up call from a reviewer who pointed out some discrepancies in Voldy's age and subsequent timeline inaccuracies in this story. The reviewer was correct. I thought Tom Riddle had been born in 1920 and figured enough time had passed by WWII for him to be upsetting apple carts. Found out he was born in 1927 and would not have been up to full diabolical power by the 1940's. I want to thank that reviewer for caring enough about the HP world to bring that to my attention.

Which brings me to this confession, which I suppose I should have said from the start:

As far as the HP wizarding world is concerned, I rely on what I remember from the books and the movies. I may look up a few things, but that's about it. I don't get too fussed if I veer from canon; after all, what is Dramione but a veering from canon? And I've always been one to color outside the lines when it comes to being creative. My style of writing (if I can even claim to have one) is likened to dumping a box of puzzle pieces out on a table. I may throw all kinds of random details into a story. They may appear to have no connection to each other. But the fun for me in writing is to connect the different pieces until they make a cohesive whole. I'm putting together a puzzle.  
I mean no offense to any of my readers by writing like this. I write for the joy of it and as an outlet; in real life, my work world is an engineering one; any reading or writing I get to do is under the constraints of municipal codings and regulatory demands. So yeah…not too much creative leeway or inspiration there. That's why I so love to let my imagination loose in these stories. I hope you don't mind, and I hope it entertains.

Chapter 19:

 **Royal Castle Normandy, France**

Harry was surprised when Draco hugged him back. He heard Blaise and Hermione chuckling, but didn't pay too much attention to what they were saying. Letting go of Draco, he pushed his skewed glasses back up his nose and looked at the young man he'd just embraced. Draco had a kind smile on his face. There was no trace of a sneer or a smirk or even a smidgen of condescension.

"Thank you," said Harry. He knew Draco would know what he meant. _Thank you for forgiving me for misjudging you and thank you for not influencing Hermione against me._

Draco gave him a quick nod and a wink. Giving Harry a soft pat on the back, he turned to Hermione and said, "Love…..are you ready now to show them?"

Blaise immediately lost the amused expression on his face. "Show us?" He began to look uncomfortable. "What do you mean?"

"Does it have to do with how we can help you?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded. "Yes." She felt the tension coming off of Blaise and looked to see if Draco had noticed. One look at his puzzled face told her he had. Turning back to Harry, she looked and him and Blaise and asked, "Tell me…have either you ever heard about the _Giftings?_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Malfoy Manor Wiltshire, England**

Only years of practicing Occlumency and training his face to show no emotion kept Severus from revealing his horror from what he'd been told. However, he'd never learned how to keep his heart from reacting. Right now, his fear for the Queen and Draco was keeping his heart rate pounding at an alarming pace. He could only be glad Voldemort had never bothered to learn about Muggle medicine and therefore didn't know about a stethoscope. One quick check would have brought Severus' charade crashing to the ground.

Taking his leave, he quickly made his way back to Hogwarts. He needed to tell Dumbledore immediately. The Headmaster's time was limited…..Severus sighed. He had tried, but there was nothing he'd been able to do about _that_. But….this. Yes, Dumbledore had time to do _this_. It was time he took the Headmaster to the Castle. It was time Dumbledore paid his respects to the Sovereign.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Royal Castle Normandy, France**

"So…..you're saying you have this power….and you can share it…..with _us_?" Harry's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well….that's what the ancient texts say," said Draco. "The ruler could bestow the power on those they trusted. It was usually done during times of war to help defeat an enemy."

"And you want us to have it to help protect Hermione….uh, I mean, her Majesty." Harry just remembered that he was visiting a Sovereign and not just his friend.

Hermione grinned. "When it's just us, you don't have to do that." Laughing, she muttered, "I know a lost cause when I see it."

Draco and Blaise's chuckling at Hermione's remark emboldened Harry enough for him to cheekily ask, "Does that mean I don't have to do that penance now?"

Hermione blushed and said, "Well…,"

"We'll consider it," Draco stepped in. He knew the subject had always made Hermione feel uneasy, so he answered for her. "If you can help us protect Hermione, we'll consider that to be payment enough for the coronation night fiasco. But that's only for _you_ ," he emphasized. "That doesn't apply to the Weasleys."

Harry nodded. "I agree."

"So…..getting back to the elemental magic….," said Hermione, glad that Draco had taken care of Harry's question, "I have to confess that we don't know enough yet….we're still researching it. But what we do know is that we can now use these powers whenever we feel like it."

Draco piped up. "That's right. We can summon it at will. But it's also influenced by our emotions. The stronger the emotion, the stronger the power."

Blaise swallowed and looked down. Harry looked intrigued. "Show me," he requested. Harry was astonished as he watched Hermione produce flames out of nowhere. Then she balanced the flaming balls in her hands. "Whoa!" Harry exclaimed. "How long have you been able to do _that_?" Turning to Draco, he added, "Can you do it, too?"

Draco shook his head. "No. But I can do this." He took the goblet of water Hermione had been drinking from and made the liquid rise from her glass to shower down on Blaise and Harry in a gentle rain.

"Draco! Now you've gotten the room all wet," Hermione tutted as she used her wand to dry the carpet and furniture.

"So…..when did this start? When did you find out you had this power?" Harry asked after Hermione had dried him off. In his eagerness to learn of this new ability, Harry failed to observe how quiet Blaise had become.

"Well…we began to notice after our bonding that we both could…," started Draco before Harry interrupted him with, "Wait….you're _bonded_ to each other? When did that happen?"

"You were in the hospital," Blaise finally entered the conversation by telling Harry what he had missed while he'd been at St. Mungo's. "It was in all the papers."

"And on the wireless," added Hermione. She looked uncertainly at her one-time best friend. "Is this surprising to you? Surely, you had to realize after I chose Draco at my coronation that we would eventually…..,"

"Oh, no. It's not a surprise…well, okay…it _is_ , sort of…..I just hadn't thought that far ahead to…," Harry paused and swallowed loudly. "Merlin, 'Mione," he said, forgetting again she was royalty and only remembering that she was his friend. "You're….. _married_!"

The grin that bloomed on Hermione's face after Harry's exclamation highlighted her beautiful dimples. "Well spotted there, Potter," she said chuckling. Looking at Draco, she winked. Then she pulled down slightly the jumper she was wearing to reveal her marriage rune. "See?" she asked as she watched Harry's eyes get large. "Eternal love. I've been branded."

Harry watched as Draco followed suite and showed him his rune. "We're a matched set," he said smiling. Then he took Hermione's hand and said, "Better to be branded by love than marked by hate." She squeezed his hand and held it up to her cheek. They both were thinking of the other branding that would have been Draco's fate had Hermione not chosen him.

"You…you love her." It was a statement rather than a question and Draco knew it.

"Yes," he responded simply to Harry. "More than my life."

Harry nodded and turned his brilliant emerald eyes to Hermione. "And you? You love him?"

Harry watched as Hermione's eyes glistened with sudden tears. "Yes, Harry…..I do. I really do."

Smiling at his wife's confession, Draco cupped her cheek with his free hand and gave her a tender kiss.

Harry refrained from further questioning after that demonstration, but it wasn't because he didn't have any more inquires. If anything, he had more. He didn't understand the events behind it, but he knew something strange must have happened at that bonding ceremony. He now understood there was a reason why Draco and Hermione were so close to Blaise and why Blaise was now wearing such a tortured expression from seeing them kiss. It was because of that Mark. Unknown to Draco and Hermione, today had not been the first time Harry had seen it.

He had seen that rune before, in the exact same spot on his roommate's chest.

What he didn't know was why Blaise had it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Narcissa strolled by the Queen's study on her way to her beloved terrace. The stars were just coming out and all she wanted was to enjoy a glass of chilled wine and watch the nightly spectacle of the Great Dance of the northern constellations. She was tired after her day spent shopping in Paris, but she wasn't complaining. As much as she loved being with Draco and Hermione, it had been nice to have a break from her royal duties….and to attend to some familial ones instead. Ever since she'd regained her freedom from Lucius' stranglehold that had been upon her since her marriage to him, she had been forced to drop all acquaintances he considered _unworthy_ of the Malfoy connection. Today she'd made her first step in repairing that. She'd contacted her estranged sister and together they'd gone to Paris to catch up on their relationship and for them to, as Andromeda had put it, indulge in some 'retail therapy'. What a fun day it had been! Narcissa couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard or eaten so much. Smiling to herself, she thought she would pop into the study before she went outside to let Draco and Hermione know she was home. But when she saw nothing but scattered items of clothing littering the rug and sofa, she quickly changed her mind and closed the door. They could figure it out later.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco watched as the firelight danced across the curves and hollows of Hermione's body. He knew she wasn't asleep, even though her eyes were closed. Smiling, he reached out to run his fingertips over the curves of her hip and upward until he reached her jaw. Hermione's eyes opened then, and Draco was amazed at the love and desire that was present in them.

"I'll never deserve you," he whispered, still in awe of the gift he'd received when she'd claimed him.

Her arms immediately found their way around him when he said that. "Don't….," Hermione murmured. "Don't think that. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." As if to demonstrate that fact, she reached up to pull his face down to hers and took possession of his lips. Draco shivered as Hermione deepened her kiss and when she moaned in his mouth, Draco felt as if his whole body had caught fire. He instantly rolled her over to take charge and it wasn't long until they were both panting with need and longing.

"Can you? Again?" he whispered. He didn't want her to be too sore the next day.

Her eyes danced with what seemed to be the light of countless searing flames. "Always, my Love…. _always_."

That was all Draco needed to hear. Together, they began to move and groan and love and finally join as lovers down the centuries have always done. But if they could have seen outside themselves, they would have understood why that night felt so different, so extraordinary, so _beyond_ what they'd ever done before. For every stroke of Hermione's hand or mouth on Draco's body, a tiny flame erupted against his skin. And for every kiss or lick or thrust Hermione received from Draco, water droplets appeared to soften the touch before they ran in silky rivulets down her body. To an outside observer, it would have appeared that they were simultaneously setting themselves on fire and extinguishing themselves at the same time. A billowing steam began to circle around the lovers. But all Draco could feel was that it had never been this _hot_ with Hermione before. _Merlin, I love her_ , was the only thought he could coherently think at that moment. As for Hermione, rational thought was beyond her. All she could do was quiver underneath the intense sensations of Draco's movements and ministrations, and…..whatever it was that was tickling her like the lapping of a thousand tongues of cool, unmentionable delight.

And while they writhed and shivered and moaned and eventually slept, tangled together like tossed seaweed after a storm, another person in another location tossed and turned and moaned in his bed. He too eventually slept, seemingly none the wiser for what he'd just been through. But the same could not be said of his roommate who'd seen the whole thing. And heard it. It wasn't the first time Harry had seen something like this from Blaise, but tonight had taken it to a whole new level. Blaise was not aware of the words he had uttered while under this…..spell or whatever it was, but Harry had heard them all. He had heard the names his roommate said. Harry began to put two and two together. Somehow, Blaise was connected to the royal couple. He must have just witnessed what they'd obviously been doing in the privacy of their castle. Besides being embarrassed at imagining Hermione in the throes of passion, Harry was also very concerned. Why was this happening? It was a mystery to be sure. But it wasn't the first time he'd been presented with a conundrum. What had his fourth year been at Hogwarts if not a puzzle? Harry had learned that year that things weren't always as they appeared. Just look at Barty Crouch. Something had to have happened at Draco and Hermione's bonding. But what? He didn't know, and he didn't want to suspect anyone just yet. Harry had learned to respect Blaise; he didn't think the Italian wizard would have done anything to cause this. And it didn't make sense for Draco to sabotage his own bonding. No…..Harry didn't know the answer….. _yet_. But for Hermione's sake, he would try his best to find out.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN2:** Oh, Blaise….did you think you could keep it a secret forever?


	20. Chapter 20

**Previously from Chapter 19:**

 _And while Draco and Hermione writhed and shivered and moaned and eventually slept, tangled together like tossed seaweed after a storm, another person in another location tossed and turned and moaned in his bed. He too eventually slept, seemingly none the wiser for what he'd just been through. But the same could not be said of his roommate who'd seen the whole thing._

Chapter 20:

 **Slytherin Boy's Dorms**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry**

When Harry woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was Blaise already up and in the process of getting dressed. "Why are you up so early?" he mumbled sleepily.

Blaise looked at the mirror in front of him and saw the reflection of his roommate propped up on one elbow with his hair wildly pointing in all directions.

"Ciao, Sunshine," Blaise quipped. "Finally decided to brighten my day by waking up?"

"Unnhhh," Harry moaned as he fell back into his bed and covered his head with his pillow.

"You that tired, Potter?"

Thinking of the extra walking he'd had to do at the castle, Harry removed the pillow from his face and mumbled, "Huh…..you know why; you were with me last night." All of a sudden, Harry remembered what else had happened last evening and of all that had transpired when Blaise had seemingly been under some sort of spell. He quickly sat up, all sleepiness gone and stared at the Italian.

Catching the look in the mirror, Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Uh….," Harry suddenly felt a loss of words. He didn't know how to tell Blaise what he'd witnessed. He finally managed, "You can talk to me about it you know. I mean…..since I _was_ here….with you. No need to be shy."

Blaise looked puzzled. "What are you going on about?"

Harry scratched his nose, then leaned over to grab his glasses from his nightstand. "I'm talking about last night."

"What about it?"

Harry hesitated. " _You know_ ….what happened after we went to bed."

Both of Blaise's eyebrows shot up at that remark. "Sorry?"

Harry, feeling embarrassed, chattered on. "It's natural, I guess, to want to deny it, but….pretending won't change the fact that it happened. I mean…..I know I'm not the most experienced wizard when to comes to things of that nature, but even I know it's not considered _normal_ in our world….."

If Harry had been paying attention at that moment, he would have laughed at the comical expression of bug-eyed horror that appeared on Blaise's face after his statement, but instead he was looking at his hands and wondering if he was being sympathetic enough. Blaise may not open up to him if he sounded judgmental. He needed to change that quickly. "Hey….last night was not the strangest for me….you probably wouldn't believe all the things I've been involved in."

"Now… _listen_ …..uh….Harry….you know, if that's your thing, well….that's you. But don't go thinking that just because I'm your roommate now that I want to …"

Harry ignored Blaise's rambling and continued. "Well…..what I mean to say is…you can tell _me_ the truth about yourself. It's not like I haven't already seen all there is to see."

Blaise's eyes grew round as saucers. "Potter," he finally got out, his voice going higher with each word, "Are you implying that something….happened… between _us_? _Oh, Merlin_!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his head. "I….don't remember!"

Turning around to find Harry frowning at him, he asked, "Had we been drinking?"

Blaise quickly looked back in the mirror to see if his eyes were bloodshot.

"I don't feel hung over," he whispered. Looking again at Harry's reflection, he thought, _Mamma Mia!_ _What did we do_?

Harry was totally confused by Blaise's reaction, and wondered what he'd said that had been so upsetting. Then he finally caught on to the double meaning of his words. Harry's face turned cherry red; interrupting Blaise's theatrics, he blurted out, "No! _Blimey_ , Blaise….don't you know me better than that?"

Blaise took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Rubbing his forehead, he calmed himself first before he asked, "Then _what_ , in the name of Merlin's baggy underpants, were you _talking_ about?"

Harry gulped. He knew Blaise wouldn't like the truth any better.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Royal Castle Normandy, France**

Because it had been a late night for all of the Royal Family, the next day's breakfast had been abandoned in favor of a late brunch. While they were eating, Narcissa handed Hermione a piece of parchment that had the familiar Hogwarts crest at the top.

"This came earlier," she said. "Normally, Severus doesn't post before lunch." Narcissa hesitated before she stammered, "The only times I've ever seen him do it before has been when he's been extremely upset about something."

Hermione took one look at Narcissa's worried face, then quickly read the contents of the letter.

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"He _knows_ …he knows about…..Austria." she said in a stunned voice.

"How?" he asked as he grabbed the letter from her cold hands and began to read it for himself. "The Dark Lord….," he whispered, "….it was _him_."

"He's aligned himself with the Fates," Hermione uttered as she gazed at nothing. Finally taking notice of Draco, she asked, "Fighting Voldemort was bad enough….but how can I contend against him and the Moirai?"

"Snape is asking if he and the Headmaster may come to the castle to see us," he added as he read the postscript at the bottom of the page.

"No," said Hermione suddenly.

Both Draco and his mother looked up sharply when she said that.

"Why not?" Draco began to argue when Hermione said, "I think it gives the wrong message. Making everyone come here to my safe little haven? No….I won't be contained in a hiding place…..that's what he wants, don't you see? He wants to sequester me off, to force me to lose my presence in my kingdom. He thinks he can scare me away, like he did my parents. Well, you know what? He's _wrong_." Hermione's eyes suddenly burned with rage, her earlier fear gone.

"Hermione….," Draco said warily, "I know _that look_. What you planning to do?"

"WE are going to get out of this palace. We've been out of the public eye for too long. I…..think it's time we visit our old stomping grounds."

"Hogwarts?" Draco was incredulous. Then it dawned on him. "Ah…..you mean to talk to them there, correct?"

Hermione gave him a sweet and deadly smile. Draco had seen that kind of smile before on Hermione. Many times, in fact. In the past, it had always made him feel nervous.

"You know me well." Turning to Narcissa, she asked, "Will you come with us? I'll need your special talents," and before Narcissa could ask, Hermione added, "And alert the press. Today, we want the attention." Smiling at Draco's suspicious face, she said, "Get your Royal on, Darling. It's time for us to strut our stuff."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Black Lake Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry**

Harry had a free period between his History of Magic class and Transfiguration, so he walked down to the lake for a breath of fresh air and to gather his thoughts. That morning's conversation with Blaise had been painful to say the least. After they had gotten over their initial misunderstanding, the conversation quickly took a nosedive. He had anticipated a reluctance or embarrassment from his roommate in discussing his bond with the royal couple; however, Harry had not expected a total denial that it had ever happened. Blaise had been adamant and had looked at him as if he'd been crazy to suggest it. Even when Harry asked him about the love rune on his chest, Blaise had tried to brush it off as something else. Harry sighed and tossed a stone into the lake.

"Something on your mind?" a soft female voice asked from behind where he was sitting. Turning around, Harry watched as Pansy walked up and made herself comfortable beside him.

"Why don't people believe me when I say something?"

Pansy was startled when Harry asked her such a direct question right out of the blue. She wasn't used to such bluntness. It wasn't the Slytherin way. Harry was looking right into her eyes. She could immediately tell he was serious and expecting a truthful answer from her.

"Honestly? I think you scare people," she said. "You're too straightforward…most people aren't, you know. I think it makes them uncomfortable around you."

"Thanks," Harry muttered. "You're making me feel like I'm Luna."

Pansy laughed. "Just don't go borrowing her earrings."

Harry gave her a half-hearted smile. "I'm just so tired of people doubting me. After Voldemort came back….well, you know everything the Daily Prophet said about me and the Headmaster."

"Harry," Pansy began, "You have to understand. Most people judge you by their own half-bushel, as the old saying goes." Looking at his confused face, she clarified, "They are judging you by their own standards. Which in a lot of cases is not very high. So of course, they are going to try to bring you down to their level."

Harry looked surprised. "Well….huh. I hadn't thought of that."

"Of course, you haven't. You're the good guy."

Seeing the pleased blush that was spreading over Harry's face from her compliment, Pansy decided to press her luck and do something she had been secretly wanting to do since Harry had come back to school. Looping her arm around his, she laid her head on his shoulder. Snuggling as close as she could, she inquired, "Was there a reason you were asking me all that?"

Pansy's sudden movement caught Harry off guard, but he couldn't deny the comfort it brought him. He looked down at the dark glossy hair touching his cheek. Emboldened by her touch, he rested his head on the top of hers and took her hand. "Pansy," he said, swallowing nervously, "If I tell you something…you've got to promise not to tell _anyone_ else."

She raised her head up and looked at his troubled face. "Okay…..mums the word. And Harry," she added as she tenderly stroked his cheek, "I promise I will believe you."

Her soft touch and sincere words opened the floodgate to Harry's heart. While he poured out his worries and fears about Blaise, Hermione and Draco, Pansy listened. And instead of voicing her own suspicions, she comforted Harry in his. When he was done, she also offered him some ideas as to what they could do to get to the bottom of it all so that Blaise could be helped.

And during the entire time they talked and cuddled, a lake loon swam closer and closer to the shore where they sat. Neither one of them noticed it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Royal Castle Normandy, France**

"I'd like to know what my wife is plotting," Draco said while he and Hermione dressed for their visit to Hogwarts. Hermione had wanted them to put their royal on, and they were both in the process of doing just that. "The reason I ask," he continued, "is because it _seems_ you are going against our current plan of keeping you safe and alive."

"I'm tired of being afraid," Hermione said suddenly. "Aren't you?"

Draco looked at his wife. She had stripped down to nothing; her hair was her only covering, falling down just to the tops of her thighs. It guarded her with a wild, crackling energy. Her magic was rising in her. Draco thought he had never seen anything so beautiful or so deadly-looking in the entire world as that moment; the Sovereign of his world in all her glory with her powers barely contained.

Coming back to the present, Draco asked as he stroked her curls, "But Love…..what will going to Hogwarts accomplish?" He watched in amusement when the lock he'd taken between his fingers curled around his hand in possessive ownership.

"Draco….as I said before….I'm tired of being frightened…..I'm tired of my subjects being terrorized…..and I want to do something about it. " Hermione looked away to the portrait of her parents hanging above her dresser. "I wish I had known them," she murmured before she said aloud, "But I could never be like them."

Draco frowned. "How do you know that?"

Hermione's eyes once again sparkled with the light of a thousand flames. "Because…I'm a fighter! I've battled all my life…to be accepted, to belong….in the Muggle world and especially in this world. _My_ _world_ …."

Draco winced. "I'm so sorry I was a part of that."

Hermione brushed his apology aside and said, "You're missing my point, Love." Taking his hand from her hair and putting it against her heart she said, "I was born for the struggle….. _we_ both were."

While Draco listened to his wife, his hand had other ideas and began to caress her. Drawing her close, Draco added, "Yes….we are meant to fight…..but no longer with each other."

Hermione smiled and gave him a gentle kiss. "True….but the practice probably helped. At any rate, neither of us have ever shied away from a good brawl."

"You know, Hermione…, " Draco hesitated, "….I've never heard of anyone taking on the Moirai before."

She nodded somberly. "I know…..but we have to try…to find some way….."

Hermione was stopped from wondering how they might accomplish this when a loud thrumming suddenly boomed throughout the castle. She and Draco gave each other a wide-eyed stare for just a second. Then they both immediately went into action. Grabbing a nearby robe, she hurriedly ran out of their chambers to find the source of the noise, with Draco following right behind her.

When they got down the staircase to Hermione's study, the ground was quivering with the tremors coming from that room.

"I'm going in," Hermione announced as she grabbed the handle to open the door.

"No! Don't. Let me go first," Draco insisted.

Hermione huffed in exasperation at her husband's overprotectiveness, but allowed him to go first. What they saw when they entered left them speechless. The floor was littered with pieces of jagged glass and crystal from the broken bottles and glasses on the sidebar. In front of it, the oriental rug was soaked with Ogden's Old Firewhisky. In the corner of the room, flashes of light beamed out intermittently. The source of all of it, the rhythmic thrumming and the pulsing flashes were coming directly from the orb.

"What _is_ that thing?" Draco said in wonder as his gazed remained transfixed on the sphere in front of them.

"A gift from my parents," Hermione murmured. "Something to help…"

Her eyes became unfocused for a moment before she looked up and exclaimed, "That's it! That's how we can fight the Moirai….don't you see?"

Draco furrowed his brow. "I don't follow you….."

Hermione's eyes glittered in excitement. "I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Seeing the doubt still in Draco's face, she said, "Remember at the coronation…..when my mother and father appeared? They said the orb was a gift to me. To help me defeat Voldemort. They said…..," she paused as her eyes grew large with remembrance, "Draco….. when Professor Snape was getting me ready for my coronation, he told me the orb had unparalleled power…and my parents said….," she gasped. "Oh, Draco….."

"Hermione?" Draco said worriedly, "What is it?"

Her eyes were filled with some unnamed emotion as she turned to look at her mate. Was it fear? Was it awe? "It…the orb…was a gift from He-Who-Needs-No-Name….."

Now it was Draco's turn to look gobsmacked. "So…..you're saying the orb is…something _divine_?"

They both stared at the shimmery globe.

Hermione started forward. "Let's find out."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN:** The orb got tired of being ignored and looked upon as a plus-size paper weight, so it took matters into its own hands.

I had a little fun with Blaise at the beginning. He was getting to be too much of a sad stuffed shirt, so I thought I would try my hand at a little innuendo. How did I do? I know some of you are a lot better at witty dialogue/insinuations than I am; not that I would _ever_ come out and name anyone, but….Anna*cough* Monk*cough, cough*.

If you haven't read Annamonk's "Crazy for You", then you're….. _crazy_! It's so delightful, and I'll never quit laughing about Luna and the wedding and the bubble wrap. Just thinking about it now makes me laugh!

 **AN2:**

Are any of you Beatles fans? I wrote a little one-shot using some of their songs. If you haven't already, check it out and let me know what you think. I know, I know….I should have been working on this story instead. I told my Muse that. And I was promptly told to mind my own business and to get to work. My Muse wanted The Beatles and that was that.

Have I mentioned how bossy my Muse is? LOL


	21. Chapter 21

**RELEASE THE TRINKEN!** Watch out, folks. A tidal wave of imagination is coming your way!

Chapter 21:

 **Royal Castle Normandy, France**

"Hermione…be _careful_!" Draco warned. But it was too late. His mate had already picked up the glowing orb. As soon as Hermione touched it, the sphere ceased its flashing and became silent and still. Taking its place, a pulsing started from outside. Looking out the window into the courtyard, the pair realized the thrumming was now coming from the ancient yew tree. Boom….ba-boom….ba-boom…..it felt like a steady heartbeat was thumping from its roots.

"What's _happening_?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Are the orb and the Old One connected?" Draco asked, referring to the yew tree. "Do you know?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. There was nothing like this mentioned in the books we read. But maybe…."

"Maybe….what?"

She looked at Draco. "Maybe the Headmaster knows…maybe...," she began to say before she gasped. Her hand began to quiver as she pointed at his face. "Draco," she said in a frightened voice. "…your _eyes_ …"

Draco's brows furrowed with puzzlement. "What about my eyes?" he asked, before he picked up a shard of mirror that had been lying on the floor beside him. His eyes widened when he saw what Hermione had been talking about. His irises had become stormy grey swells of the Northern Sea, crashing in the same rhythm as the heartbeat coming from below. Turning around, he looked sharply into Hermione's face. Her eyes were now dancing and leaping with surges of what looked like volcanic lava. Again, in keeping with the beat of the pounding coming from underneath the ground.

" _Hermione_ ," he whispered.

"Me, too?" she asked.

Draco nodded.

Unknown to the royal couple, there were others who were also at that moment experiencing a profound change. Pansy gasped when she saw Harry's bright emerald eyes quickly diluting to a wispy, mixed variation of sunlight and clouded shades. No one was around to witness when Blaise's chocolate brown eyes filled with throbbing mounds of earth. Only Luna seemed unsurprised, when at the mirrors of the girl's bathroom, to see her eyes morph from a placid blue to pinpricks of light dancing in a Northern nighttime sky.

"So…it has begun," she murmured.

A threatened, bonded Sovereign had touched the royal orb, signifying its call had been received. In turn, the magical yew tree had responded to the summons; it had drawn up the Powers from its otherworldly roots.

The Deep Magic had been unleashed.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Highlands, Scotland**

When Harry and Pansy finally made it back to the castle, the first thing Pansy wanted to do was show Harry the change in his eyes. But when they entered the Hogwarts' courtyard, seeing Theo and Ginny sitting on a bench whispering to each other momentarily distracted them. Pansy looked up anxiously at Harry to gage his reaction to the pair. He appeared stunned for a moment, staring blankly at them; then he shrugged and looked down at Pansy.

"Did you know about that?" he asked her as he tilted his head in their direction.

She nodded. "I've known that Theo has had a crush on Ginny for some time. And I also know he would have never acted on it, unless…"

"Unless we had broken up," Harry finished for her.

Harry eyed the Slytherin boy before him. Theo was a handsome bloke, with light brown hair and roguish hazel eyes. He had a cheeky, mischievous demeanor, very much like the twins, but with the advantage of also having the polish and wealth of an ancient and respected house. Harry sighed. Theo would be a good catch for Ginny.

Pansy heard his sigh. "Um…..are you okay with them…?"

Harry gazed at the girl beside him. Ginny possessed a fiery, wild beauty, but Pansy had her own type of beauty. Whereas Ginny was heat and flame and excitement, Pansy was cool and unruffled and somehow delicate. Not delicate as in sickly or weak…..but refined. Rare. The contrast between Pansy and Ginny was similar to the difference between fine bone china to everyday tableware. The everyday variety was strong and durable, but…..the other was _special_. All of a sudden, Harry felt humbled. What right had he to have Pansy to himself? She deserved better than a scarred wizard with a looming prophecy hanging over his head like a Sword of Damocles. Even so, Harry couldn't stop himself at that moment from running his fingers through her loose curls. Pansy's hair was as dark as his but had a rich and glossy shine. It cascaded over her shoulders in a tumbling brunette waterfall. Her eyes were such a dark shade of blue, they looked almost purple. But it had been Pansy's personality that had been the hook that had drawn Harry in. She was as intelligent as Hermione, as honest as Neville and as insightful as Luna. And, he swallowed, she was as loyal as….Harry mentally stuttered. It was still hard for him to admit to being wrong for so long, but…..she was as loyal as….Draco. _Yeah_ , thought Harry….he was more than okay with Theo chasing after Ginny.

Harry gave Pansy a smile and surprised her by giving her a kiss on the cheek. Grinning at the look of astonishment on her face, he said, "Those two can do what they want to…as long as I get to keep _you_."

He laughed at the surprised and pleased look on her face; a few seconds later she joined him in his mirth. As they walked through the courtyard to go into the castle, neither noticed that Ginny had stopped flirting with Theo to stare at them as they passed by. But Theo saw. He watched as Ginny's face showed a myriad of emotions but breathed a silent sigh of relief when the last one that appeared was a look of acceptance.

"What do you say we skip out on our study period?" He asked as he gave her a sincere smile instead of the impish smirk he usually wore.

"And do what?" Ginny demanded to know.

"Let's go to Paris," Theo said softly as he gently took a lock of her hair between her fingers.

Ginny laughed at him. "Well, of course! Why not? When have I ever said no to Paris?"

"Good," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs to the seventh floor and the room of requirement.

When the door opened to let them in, he turned around to Ginny and said, "Until I can take you to the real Paris, I hope this will do."

The youngest Weasley looked around him and gasped when she saw the room had indeed transformed itself, and that she was now looking down the avenue of the Champs-Élysées. In the distance, Ginny saw the Arc de Triomphe. Squealing, she impulsively hugged Theo, but when she felt him returning her hug, she looked down and bit her bottom lip in hesitation. Overcoming her pride, she confessed, "I was pretending earlier…..I've never actually been…..I mean, my family's never been able to…"

Theo's smile became real and tender as he gently shushed her by putting his fingertips on her lips. "Ginny, I've already told you. I don't care how many vaults your family may or may not have at Gringotts; I care about _you_.

"Why?" she asked in a tiny voice. He could hear what her vulnerability was costing her at that moment.

"Because you're _my_ Red," Theo stated as if there couldn't be another possible reason. "Now, come on, Woman. Let's see the sights."

Grateful and touched by his sensitivity, Ginny grinned, "I hope you're a good tour guide…because I want to see _everything_."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Royal Castle Normandy, France**

Narcissa had been busy while Draco and Hermione had been dealing with the orb. It would have surprised them to find out that Narcissa had not heard the pulsing of the orb or the pounding of the yew tree. Everything seemed peaceful and serene as she made the necessary preparations for their unscheduled visit to Hogwarts. But Narcissa knew the quiet wouldn't last. She grinned, and at that moment, it was clear from whom Draco had inherited his famous smirk. Yes, she had made sure that today would not be a slow news day for the press.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Highlands, Scotland**

Hermione had timed their visit to Hogwarts to correspond to the free study period before the evening meal. As expected, the press was waiting just outside the entrance of the school. When the royal entourage materialized at their apparition point, a collective gasp was heard from the reporters who had been waiting for their Sovereign. They had assumed the Queen's visit to her old school was just a publicity event; a good backdrop to announce a new charity, perhaps. Leaders did this all the time. Although in the journalists' minds an event of that nature was not _true_ news, a royal sighting was always popular with their readers and did help sell papers. But when they saw the Queen, they knew this visit was no ordinary one. She was wearing her royal crown, as was the Prince. Both of them were clothed in formal regalia. They had surrounded themselves with a full complement of guards. This was no publicity stunt. The Royals' appearance must be an appointment of the highest priority.

Immediately, Hermione and Draco were inundated with questions as bursts of light from the many magi-cams flashed in their faces.

"Your Majesty!" a reporter named Blanthem tried to get the Queen's attention, "What is the reason for your visit to Hogwarts?"

Another reporter jumped on that theme. "Is it true that your Majesty is more concerned with the upcoming banquet you've scheduled with Hogwarts than with the attacks upon your people on the mainland?"

Hermione stopped walking when she heard that and turned around. Her hair crackled with energy, and the pulsing heaviness of great magic pushed out from her to the reporter that had asked her that question.

"My people's welfare is of _paramount_ concern to me," she said softly but with deadly earnest. The reporter gulped when he saw what looked like flames of fire brightening her purple eyes.

Another reporter, who had obviously not paid attention asked, "Then why is your Majesty meeting with the Headmaster of Hogwarts? Wouldn't she be better employed by conferring with the different ministers of Europe?"

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously at that correspondent. He noticed her press pass said she was from the United States. "I suggest you rethink your question," he uttered coldly.

Just as that reporter was about to rip into the Prince regarding freedom of the press, and her right to ask any question she pleased, a loud crack was heard nearby. All heads turned toward the noise to see that every prime minister and chancellor of the entire empire had all apparated together to the rendezvous point the Queen had given them. The press suddenly went berserk and questions flew while the bright lights of the magi-cams once again lit up the ever darkening sky.

Suddenly the massive double doors of the castle opened. Albus Dumbledore came out and bowed before the Queen and Prince. Taking her old Headmaster's arm, Hermione tried to lead the group of leaders inside but was stopped when she heard a sickeningly familiar drawl.

"Your Majesty," Rita Skeeter sneered in an insolent tone, "Can you tell us why the press was alerted to this meeting if we are not allowed to know particulars? So far, nothing substantial has been said. Why were we summoned here, if nothing is going to be given us to report?"

Hermione raised her head and stared imperially at the salacious gossip journalist. "Ms. Skeeter…you are _quite_ mistaken, my dear," she said in her best Narcissa Malfoy impersonation. Draco actually grinned and Narcissa covered her chuckle with a cough. Raising her voice so all could hear, Hermione announced, "You were all called here this evening for one specific purpose."

"And may one ask what that _one_ specific purpose is?" Rita mockingly asked.

Her scorn immediately evaporated when she saw Hermione's eyes flash dangerously. "You were called to do what you do best…..to _report_."

Another member of the media called out. "Your Majesty…what are we reporting?"

Draco stepped forward. "It was asked earlier why we weren't meeting with the heads of the different European governments. As you can see," he motioned to the leaders standing by him, "that question was premature. We _are_ meeting to discuss what needs to be done and what her Majesty's position on this wave of terror is."

Quick quills immediately began to furiously write down all that Draco had said.

"And can you give us any hint as to what will be the outcome of tonight's meeting?" An earnest reporter from Germany asked.

Hermione smile and gaze turned lethal as she answered the reporter's question. "Yes. Yes,we can. We will be going to War."

The press went nuts.

* * *

"And then, after the orb became silent, the yew tree started thrumming." Hermione finished briefing the headmaster and heads of state as to what had happened earlier in the day.

The leaders whispered to each other while Dumbledore sat with his hands clasped together. Gazing at the Queen with his wise, kind eyes, he asked, "Was everyone at the castle aware of what was happening with the orb and the yew tree?"

Hermione looked at Draco as he returned the look. "I…..I'm not certain," she began when Narcissa interrupted from a place near the back of the room. "Headmaster, I didn't see or hear anything," she said. "I only saw the evidence of the event after it happened."

"Evidence? What type of evidence?"

Narcissa daintily crossed her ankles. "Well, for one thing…the broken glasses….and the crushed decanters. All the mirrors."

That got everyone's attention.

"What?" Draco asked as he looked at the men around them. "Does that mean something?"

The prime minister of Austria nodded. "Yes, your Highness. It does."

Dumbledore stepped in. "I believe in this case, it was done as a safeguard. The orb was protecting the Queen and the Prince from those who might have been watching."

Hermione's face turned pale. "We've been spied upon? For how long?"

"Forget that for a moment," Draco blurted out. "Who's _doing_ the spying?"

The older wizards looked at each other. None of them wanted to be the one to tell the young royals. Finally, Snape rose up from sitting beside Narcissa and came up to the front to crouch beside Hermione. Taking her hand, he said, "The Moirai, your Majesty. The Fates…..the _Old Ones_."

"I don't understand," she said.

Instead of answering the Queen's unspoken question, Snape stood up and went to the table where the orb was now residing peacefully. "You brought this here with you…..why?" he asked.

"I….wanted the headmaster to check it. To see if he could tell us why it had done what it did. To know….what it all meant."

"Your Majesty," Dumbledore asked. "You earlier said that when you picked it up, the strange pulsing and flashing stopped. Did anything strange happen to _you_ when you touched it?"

Hermione looked at Draco, who nodded back at her. "Yes…..my eyes changed. Draco's did, too."

They told the men in the room what each had seen in the other. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in triumph. The heads of the government looked relieved; Snape looked cautious.

"But I still don't understand what's happening," Hermione said, growing more and more frustrated. Instead of getting the answers she'd come for, she felt like she'd been the one giving all the information. Feeling her anger flare within her, she stood up and snarled, "Somebody tell me now!"

The immediate silence in the room was deafening. The frightened looks of the seasoned leaders would have been a comical sight to Hermione had she not been so irritated.

She wasn't aware that when her anger flared, swirls of flames ignited around her body. Her eyes glowed like embers. The wooden chair she sat upon burst into flame. The only wizard not alarmed by her demonstration stood up and folded her into his arms. "Shh, Love…..I promise you….you will have your answers." The men watched in amazement as Draco put out Hermione's fires with a touch of his hand. Mist flowing from his body to hers doused every small flame, and with one motion of his hand, the smoldering chair was extinguished.

"Gentlemen…..this is proof!" the German chancellor excitedly exclaimed.

Hermione wanted to scream. She was once again being ignored. Her body began to smoke dangerously.

"Her Majesty has asked for an explanation, My Lords," Snape quickly said to avoid another fiery outburst. "She is due her subject's obedience."

"Forgive us, your Majesty," said the headmaster contritely. "There is no excuse, but we truly meant no disrespect. It's just….…it's not often we get to see a legend come to life."

Hermione wearily looked at the ministers and chancellors of Europe. Then she shifted her gaze to her former professors. Taking Draco's hand, she ordered, "Tell us everything."

* * *

"The Fates have not always been what they now are," began Dumbledore. "In the beginning of this world, they were the representative spirits of the three Universals; Heaven, Earth and Water and were tasked to guard and nurture all the souls who lived and breathed on this earth. Fairies, dwarfs, river spirits and all other manner of magical creatures….and wizards. They tended to them all. Their home was said to be located deep within the roots of the ancient yew tree that resides now in your courtyard. And there, nestled within the strong roots of the evergreen, the heart of this world pulsed." Dumbledore paused and asked, "Can you guess what the heart was?"

Hermione's eyes went to the sphere lying on the table. "The orb?"

He nodded. "Yes. The orb. Its power is that of Evergiving life. As long as it pulsed, the world remained green and true and bright. But then, something happened. The three guardian sisters succumbed to temptation. It occurred when they took a wounded creature to the pool of mirrors."

"The pool of mirrors?" asked Draco. "I didn't know it had actually existed. I thought it was a fairytale."

"I've never heard of it," said Hermione. "Tell me."

Draco smiled at his wife. She was calm now, since she was finally being given information. He knew Hermione had always hated being kept in the dark. "Well, the way I'd always heard it tell, the pool of mirrors was an enchanted spring that could cure any injury. But it was forbidden for anyone to look upon the waters. If the pool was needed for healing, the injured person would have to be blindfolded first. And the ones bringing the injured to the pool were warned never to gaze into its waters."

"Why ever not?"

"Because….because the pool was meant for healing only. If anyone used it unworthily, they would be cursed."

"So…..getting back to the Fates. What happened to them?"

Dumbledore took over then. "In a moment of curious vanity, because they had heard their charges speak of their great beauty, the three sisters succumbed to the temptation of desiring to see the glory that was only ever meant for the eyes of others, and looked into their reflections. For a moment, they were overjoyed with their beauty. But then, a pride as magnificent as their loveliness consumed them and their very souls were cursed. Since they were immortal, they couldn't actually die, so they were condemned to walk around this world, an empty, ugly shell of the Spirits they had been. They became bitter. They eventually blamed the lower creatures for their fall, since it had happened when they had been caring for one. They cursed the lower life and sought revenge when they could. They craved the blood of the living. Finally, one of them thought; why not take the heart from the eternal evergreen? It could make them fresh and new again. The other two agreed. So…they did just that. They took the orb away from the yew."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, completely mesmerized by the previously unknown story.

"The world died."

Hermione frowned. What was the headmaster saying? "Sir…..I don't know what's been passed down as history in the magical world, but in the muggle world, there has been no indication that our world has ever died before."

"That's because there is no way for muggles to measure and track a purely enchanted existence."

"Sir?"

The headmaster sighed. "The first creation was a purely magical one, your Majesty. Muggles didn't _exist_ until the earth was remade. In fact, in the first world, there were only three directions…above, below, and around; and just three elements; air, earth and water. It wasn't until muggles came into being that the world had need of the four points of the compass. And….of the fourth element. Fire. Which, I believe, now resides in you, your Majesty."

Hermione looked puzzled. "Well…"

"Dumbledore…..I believe we're getting off track a bit, and there are other matters to discuss. Can we wind this up?" the Grecian minister asked.

"Of course, Minister. To sum it up, I believe the facts of the matter are this. Voldemort wants the crown, the Moirai want the orb and all parties are determined to get what they're after. Voldemort has beseeched the help of the Fates; he has offered them sacrifice, and we can assume that some type of understanding has been made."

Deep dread filled Hermione's heart. "Is there a way to defeat the Fates?"

Dumbledore nodded his head, the twinkling in his eyes once again appearing.

"How?"

He gave her a hopeful smile. "By your gifts. You were born for this time, your Majesty. You and others like you who have also been selected. Chosen."

Hermione looked at Draco. He had a pained look on his face. She believed she knew what he was feeling. How could some young, inexperienced witches and wizards match the might and magic of the Moirai?

"Headmaster...I don't see how we can win." Hermione hated herself for saying it out loud, but when she looked up, the tenderest expression she had ever seen was on Dumbledore's kind, weathered face.

"Your Majesty….., " he said softly, "three is not higher than four. Four will always rise above."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that. The other ministers were nodding their heads and agreeing, but she couldn't make sense of it. She looked at Draco. He seemed to be as confused as she was.

"But beware," the headmaster said as he raised his blackened hand in caution. "You need to be prepared and careful."  
Looking at Draco this time, he said, "Your Highness, mirrors are what the Fates will use to track the orb. They can sense it. They will hunt for it. And if they see _you_ , they will have found _it_." He looked over his glasses and down his crooked nose to make sure the pair in front of him understood him. "Do _not_ let them find you before the appointed time. Do not let them see you looking into a mirror."

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and looked at him fearfully. He didn't understand her look of worry until she mouthed, "Your _eyes_ …."

Then he understood. He had looked into the shard of a mirror after Hermione had touched the orb.

Now the question was…..had the Fates seen _him_?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN:** I've been sitting on this for a while. I edited so much. Had to; it would have been information overload if I hadn't. But it's hard for me to do it! I'm like the excitable kid who wants to tell everything all at once. It's a real test of discipline to hold some cards to my chest.  
But still….this is so much fun! I hope you're having fun with me.

A couple of housekeeping notes:

Both the yew tree and the Fates are called Old Ones. That's because they were a part of the first world.

The governmental leaders accepted Dumbledore at this meeting because they recognized him as being at one time the Supreme Mugwump, who is the head of the International Confederation of Wizards.

Luna's gift is not one of the four elements. She is the watcher, the warner and the witness. A very important role.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Highlands, Scotland**

When the door to the Headmaster's office finally opened, dinner was long over. Students milling about in the hallway stopped and stared at the impressive array of dignitaries leaving the school. Two of those students happened to be Ron and Millicent, who had been on their way back to the Slytherin dungeons. When Ron saw Hermione walking by while holding on tightly to Draco's arm, he tried to intercept her but was unsuccessful. The barrage of reporters just outside the door had swarmed inside the atrium and questions coming from left and right were peppering the young couple.

"Your Majesty… now that you've conferred with your ministers, do you still stand by your earlier statement? Do you still see war in our future?" asked a rather portly looking wizard.

Another reporter jumped in. "Ma'am…..just what is the wizarding world supposed to do to prepare for this conflict? And what measures will be taken to protect the general populace?"

One journalist tried another tactic and instead, asked Rufus Scrimgeour a question. "Minister, what steps will the ministry be taking to support the Crown's position on this?"

But above all these questions, a deep voice barreled out. "Your Grace…our enemy has not been named. How do we fight an unknown opponent?"

A petite, bespectacled witch squeaked out, "Is it…..He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named?"

"Only indirectly," Dumbledore answered, trying to spare the Queen, but another reporter jumped on his answer and pressed, "Then with whom are we _directly_ opposing?"

Cries of, "Tell us! The public has a right to know!" drowned out any other sound coming from within the castle.

The Headmaster gave the crowd around him a stern look of warning. In spite of his age, or maybe because of it, or maybe because his magic _was_ the overriding authority within Hogwarts, his piercing stare had the intended effect of quieting the insistent journalists.

Clearing his throat, he waited for Hermione to nod her head in permission before he stated, "The Moirai."

The silence following his answer lasted longer than Hermione expected. It was a testament to the seriousness of their plight. Ron's jaw dropped after hearing Dumbledore's response. Beside him, Millicent gasped.

"He _can't_ be serious," she breathed.

But Ron knew better. He knew Hermione. And at that moment, he could detect the distress she was fighting to hide. A distress he now shared. If his friend was warring with the Fates, she was in mortal peril.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Malfoy Manor Wiltshire, England**

Later that evening, a different meeting was taking place. Instead of the heads of Europe, a gathering of followers and henchmen of the Dark Lord were crowding into Malfoy Manor. Among them was Severus Snape; with him was Lucius Malfoy, who was at this time back in human form. The Dark Lord had requested a briefing on all that Lucius had gathered during his time as a loon, so Severus had had no choice but to bring him.

For his part, Lucius seemed to be having a hard time getting acclimated again to being a human. He walked unsteadily, and a time or two Severus could have sworn he saw the once distinguished Malfoy wiggle his rear just a bit like a duck would do to fluff out their feathers. He thought perhaps it was in keeping with a bird's instinctive desire to keep warm, since the Manor did seem colder than usual. Severus could only hope Lucius would not feel the inclination to repeat the action in front of the Dark Lord.

"Ah…..Severus. I see you've brought back our secret agent," Voldemort murmured as he gazed upon the fallen Malfoy with a look of cruel humor.

"M….M….M…..M' Lord," Lucius stuttered. He seemed to be having a hard time forming words.

Voldemort looking singularly unimpressed. "Are you _sure_ he was worth saving?" he asked.

"My Lord," Snape oozed out deferentially, "Lucius is struggling with the transition. With your permission, I can help him with a spell that will improve his return to normalcy."

"Well, why haven't you already done so? Don't waste my time, Severus."

Nodding, Snape turned to Lucius and chanted a few muttered words that sounded to the poor afflicted death eater like the rush of waters when it flowed over the rocks and reeds near the boathouse at Hogwarts. Immediately, Lucius' mind cleared and he became more aware of his surroundings. He looked around at the now familiar setting; he was home. Seeing the Dark Lord looking on him with disdain, he bowed and said, very clearly this time, "My Lord."

Pleased with the improvement, Voldemort nodded. "My servant…do you have news to share? Surely in your travels between the two castles, you've caught wind of something that would be helpful?"

It would be hard to know who was the most surprised between Voldemort and Severus when Lucius bowed again and said, "Yes, my Lord. I do have some startling news. And I believe, if used correctly, it could help my Lord in his quest for the Crown."

Snape quickly rid his face of any concern that might have momentarily shown as Voldemort raised his brows in surprise at the blonde before him. "Well, then…..Lucius….. _my old friend_. You have my attention. Speak."

* * *

He told. Lucius told Voldemort everything he heard from the Parkinson lass and the Boy-Who-Lived.

Severus' thoughts quickly tumbled over one another. Blaise had bonded with the Queen and Prince? It was worse than what he'd anticipated. He would need to get back as quickly as possible to inform Dumbledore. It was one thing to share a secret with Narcissa. But this…this was a danger.

In the meantime, it was all Severus could do to keep himself from snapping the neck of the wizard before him. If the Dark Lord were to repeat his question and ask him again if Lucius was worth saving, this time he would answer with a resounding _no_. How could the man betray his own family? Had he no feelings for his son? Did he not understand giving information about the unnatural tie Zabini had with the Queen and Prince could create an even greater risk to Draco? And what about Narcissa? Did he not realize the Dark Lord would show no mercy to anyone affiliated with the royal couple?

Voldemort, however, was thrilled with the news. "You have done well, Lucius. I believe I shall quite forgive you for your earlier failures."

Lucius' eyes gleamed in the maniacal way that was altogether too familiar to Snape. So…..being a bird had not cured him of his madness.

"I am honored to be of help," Lucius said.

Voldemort spoke up. "Severus, you need to see what you can do to pick apart the seams of the Zabini boy's mind. Find any and all weaknesses. And," he paused as he mulled over Lucius' words, "Find out more about Harry Potter's friendship with Miss Parkinson. If memory serves, she is a pureblood from a distinguished old line. She may be sympathetic to our Cause."

"But my Lord…..why would the like o' her be spending time w' the Potter scum if she's on our side?" asked one of the nearby snatchers.

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed. Then he paused; when he spoke again, he gave the now frightened snatcher a look of sadistic consideration. "Or would you rather _everyone_ hear your voice?"

Suddenly the man started screaming. Blood curdling shrieks bounced off the walls and beveled mirrors of the room they were in. The cries reached a fevered pitch; then, they stopped. Even the most hardened death eaters swallowed hard and turned their eyes to escape viewing the carnage now lying on the marble floor. Voldemort had skinned the snatcher alive. All that remained now was the man's ruined flesh and entrails.

"Come, my friends," Voldemort said softly. "Let's not delay dinner."

But if the rattled group that followed the Dark Lord out of the room thought he would be wining and dining them that night, they were mistaken.

The bloodied mouths grinned as their skeletal fingers reached out from inside the gilded mirrors for the snatcher's remains.

Voldemort had other guests to feed.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Highlands, Scotland**

Everyone was beginning to notice. Blaise could no longer contain the sudden rush of feelings that would overtake him. The timing of the attacks had no apparent rhyme or reason. One day, he picked a fight with Daphne and called her a slut, just because she'd touched his arm to get his attention to pass the basket of rolls during lunch. Another time, he hugely embarrassed himself by thumping out a rhythm on his desk to accompany a silly love song he sang to Professor McGonagall when she asked him a question in Transfiguration. That he couldn't sing a lick had only made it worse.

When the students in the other houses caught wind of what had happened in that class, some of them teased him unmercifully. There was barely a day now when someone wouldn't walk by him and whisper when they passed, " _You played it for her, you can play it for me…If she can stand it, I can!"_ Then they would double over in laughter as he huffed and angrily strode away.

It didn't take long for Blaise to find out that what they were quoting was from an old Hollywood movie that had been reviewed just the week before in the Muggle Studies class. Now even the muggles were mocking him, he felt. Pureblooded students who were unfamiliar with _Casablanca_ chose Shakespeare instead and infuriated Blaise every time they called him Romeo. As for Professor McGonagall, during class she would look everywhere but at him, and never again did she call on him to answer a question. Well, Blaise thought, at least there had been a silver lining in the humiliation.

Nighttime was the worse; at least for Harry, it was. Blaise would toss and turn and moan; sometimes he would cry joyously. One time, he giggled. And every morning when Harry would corner him and demand to know what was going on, Blaise would swear he didn't know what Harry was talking about. After going to Pansy and discussing it with her, Harry arrived at the conclusion that Blaise didn't remember his nighttime trances. He was relieved to think the intimacies Blaise shared were bypassing his mind and memory. That could only mean it was a type of soul connection. Did Blaise share a soul bond with Hermione and Draco? Why would they have allowed it? Harry knew Hermione. She would never have consented to a third party in a marriage bond. And Harry would not permit himself to doubt Draco anymore. Malfoy acted like Hermione was his whole life, and Harry now believed it.

But if it wasn't a marriage bond, what other kind of bond could it be? He asked Pansy one day about it, and she'd remembered back when Draco and Blaise had considered a blood brother's bond. But she dismissed that possibility. "You can't be soul-bonded more than once," she told Harry.

He'd nodded his head and kept his doubts quiet, but he wasn't too sure if Pansy was right.

* * *

One evening after a particularly grueling day, Blaise stayed in the Slytherin common room after the evening meal. He was trying to avoid being alone with Harry who had become relentless in trying to stick his nose in his business. _Pansy must have rubbed off on him_ , he thought until he realized how those words sounded. Quickly shaking his head, he desperately tried to think of something else, _anything_ else other than the suggestion those words conjured in his mind. It made his unnatural yearning for Hermione blaze with unrequited desire. And it made his conscience ache with guilt from coveting someone who belonged to his much-loved brother. Moaning softly into his hands, he laid his head back against the soft leather cushion of the couch and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, Ron walked into the common room from the dorm room he shared with Theo. Theo was out somewhere with Ginny. They had been doing a lot of that lately, realized Ron. He shrugged his shoulders. His sister had told him in no uncertain terms to quit asking her questions about what'd happened between her and Harry. She didn't want to talk about it, and that was that. Ron had learned the hard way not to push things; if Ginny preferred the cunning-as-a-fox Theo to the steady-as-a-rock Harry, that was her business, he decided. Plopping down on one of the chairs in the common room, Ron started softly playing the guitar he'd brought with him. The guitar, a gift from Charlie, had been one of the few items Ron had never had to share. He had played the instrument on and off since he'd been ten. Now that he was older, he found it comforting to play the old familiar songs he'd heard since he was a child. Pressing the strings, Ron began to strum the accompaniment to an old muggle tune that had always been a favorite of his father. He had to agree with his dad; Muggle music was far superior to Wizarding music. Somehow, they knew best how to communicate an emotion, like in the song he was now playing. The lyrics to _Lonesome Road_ had always struck him as being a type of warning, but at the same time, the soulful haunting melody had always touched a deep place within him. After a few moments, he began to softly sing.

 _Look down, look down that lonesome road  
_ _Before you travel on._

 _Look up, look up and greet your maker,  
_ _For Gabriel blows his horn._

 _Weary, totin' such a load,  
_ _Travelin' down that lonesome road,_

 _Look down, look down that lonesome road  
_ _Before you travel on._

Ron didn't notice the effect his singing and playing was having on Blaise, but Luna, who'd stepped out of Daphne's room at the beginning of his playing did.

Blaise's furrowed brow softened and smoothed. The tension he had carried for so long in his neck and shoulders eased. Before long, Blaise totally relaxed and fell deeply asleep.

"That's the most comfortable I've ever seen him," murmured Harry, referring to Blaise. He'd come out of their room when he heard Ron playing and watched with Luna from their position at the entrance of the room.

"That's because Ron is finally using his gift in the way it was meant to be used," she casually remarked.

"Sorry?" asked Harry. "What was that?"

Luna turned her gaze to the boy beside her. "When we share a gift, it multiples and all are blessed by it. Like what we're seeing here," she said as she pointed to Ron. "Ron is playing and singing for the joy of it. For the comfort of it. But when he used his gift just to impress the witches, he was doing just that…. _using_ it. Not _giving_ it. Makes a big difference, don't you think?"

Harry looked at Blaise's peaceful face. "Yeah," he agreed. "It does."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Headmaster's Office Hogwarts**

Dumbledore's grave countenance when Severus told him about the almost botched up bonding ceremony touched the surly professor's heart. Many times he'd disagreed with the headmaster regarding school rules, but he had never faulted the wizard before him in his sincere affection for all his students. He sometimes thought Dumbledore didn't know how to _not_ love, not care. It pleased Severus that Albus was just as compassionate for Blaise and Draco as he was for his rowdy Gryffindor students.

"Why have you waited to tell me this, my old friend?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape's admiration was instantly replaced with a familiar emotion; he felt like rolling his eyes.  
 _Thank you Albus for reminding me of your many quirks_ , he mentally snarked. Blasted Gryffindors, the whole lot of them were such nosy busybodies. They were more like bloodhounds than lions.

"Because I didn't know there was anything _to_ tell. Narcissa and I didn't realize he had a connection. I replaced him before the fusion began."

"Yet…according to what Lucius heard, Mr. Zabini not only shares a bond…but the rune as well?"

Snape looked into Dumbledore's blue eyes. "I've not seen it for myself, Headmaster."

"But from what you've said, it would make sense to assume it's there." Shaking his head, Albus muttered to himself, "To bond without the magicks…only a _powerful_ love can even attempt it."

Snape quirked his brow. "Sir?"

The headmaster pursed his lips and his eyes took on a faraway stare. After a few moments he said to the professor waiting in front of him, "Fetch my pensieve for me, will you Severus? I need to retrieve a memory."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Royal Castle Normandy, France**

Hermione looked out toward the sea from one of the high towers of the castle. Her mind drifted back over the events of the last few days. After coming back from visiting Hogwarts, she and Draco had made swift work of any and all mirrors in the castle. Hermione had insisted. She didn't want the Fates to have any further access to finding Draco, if in fact they had seen him. It made getting ready harder without the aid of a mirror, but now she just took Draco's word for it that she looked beautiful before they left their bedroom each morning. Today had been a slower schedule. Since she'd had a bit of time to spare before they took their afternoon tea, she'd decided to come up to her favorite spot within the castle. On this northern tower, the winds would whip her hair and make Hermione feel like she was flying. Far away on the waters, shafts of sunlight would come and go, brightening the waves that it touched before the clouds would shift and transfer the light to another location. The scene was both beautiful and sad to the young Queen. She felt it resembled her life. Was it only a few weeks ago that she had just been a student at Hogwarts? A muggle-born student at that. And now she was a Queen….a Sovereign…..and a _target_.

Well, she thought, _I've always been that._ So had Harry; Ron, too. But Draco hadn't.

Or had he? Maybe not in the same way as she'd been bullseyed, but he'd been on the radar nevertheless. As someone who could be groomed as a next-generation death eater. As someone who would keep the pureblood dogma alive. Hermione smiled. _He sure fooled them._ His life had changed as much as hers. Before, both had been pigeon-holed into a role that described neither of them; mudblood and racist. But now, the former enemies were bonded…were intimate….were _passionately_ …

She caught a sob that was threatening to come out of her throat. She ached with the love that flooded through her being. She had never expected to love Draco so quickly and so deeply. She had never anticipated the strength of these feelings that were now overwhelming her. Because of them, Hermione couldn't bear to contemplate the possibility of Draco being hurt or killed in the upcoming war. She couldn't imagine a world where his unique personality didn't color every aspect of her daily life. In Hermione's mind, Draco's continued existence was non-negotiable. He _had_ to stay alive. She would gladly give her life to protect him. Then, a thought hit her. She didn't know if it would work. But it wouldn't hurt to try.

* * *

Draco had been looking for Hermione when he saw her sitting underneath the yew tree in the courtyard. She had her arms around what she could reach of the massive trunk, and it looked like she had pressed her forehead to the blood stains that had never faded from the bark. He didn't want to interrupt whatever she was doing, but curiosity made him come closer to hear what she was saying, for she was indeed speaking to the tree.

"You know love. You've seen it. You've felt it. It flowed through you from the start. And it even died on you, didn't it?" Hermione looked up at the branches with tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. "How did you feel when that happened? Did you want to die, too?"

Draco frowned. What was Hermione doing? Why was she saying that to the Old One?

"So you have to understand how I feel…if something happens to him, I…I don't think I can go on. I wouldn't _want_ to. So please… _please_ …..I beg you. Protect him. Protect my heart, as I now protect yours. Save my Draco from what may be coming. _Please_ …..I love him _so much_ …." Then Hermione bowed her head and cried bitterly.

Tears fell from more than Hermione's eyes. Draco's vision clouded with his own after seeing and hearing Hermione beseeching the evergreen on his behalf.

He'd always known he loved her. And he had accepted he would die alone without her ever having that knowledge. Draco had never expected Hermione to choose him as a consort; had never dreamed she would trust him with her body; had never believed she would join him in the Bonding. Afterwards, he had witnessed the loving looks she'd given him; had heard her declarations of affection. But that moment was the first time he _knew_ she loved him back. Looking up at the tree, he silently tacked on a postscript to Hermione's request. "I can't live without _her_ , either. Save us both."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN:** Quick note on this chapter. Before, the Fates had to resort to tasting the blood and flesh of the living via possession of a devotee. After Voldy's initial sacrifice, his magic enabled them to feast for themselves. I'm sure they like that better. No doubt he does, too.

I now have all the plot points written for the remainder of this tale. I'm guessing we have 3 or 4 more chapters left. It depends on how chatty my characters are. Sometimes I can't get them to shut up! LOL

Blaise's big reveal to H&D will be in a couple of chapters, and let me tell you…..it will be dramatic. I have seen it played out so clearly in my mind. I just hope I can do my vision justice.

BTW, the song, _Lonesome Road_ , that Ron sang in this chapter came from an old Andy Griffith episode; the one where Rafe Hollister performed for the Mayberry musicale. I know that show is as old as the hills, but the actor singing did such a wonderful job of conveying the soulfulness and pathos of the song (and I thought the song was an appropriate choice for Blaise's troubles). And Andy Griffith is playing a guitar accompaniment; so if you want to hear my inspiration for Ron's singing and playing in this chapter, check out that old episode on You Tube.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the wait! My firstborn daughter got married last weekend. I'm still trying to catch up with everything. Thanks for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. - Trink**

Chapter 23:

 **Royal Castle Normandy, France**

Draco carefully made his way down the slippery rocks to the water's edge. As usual, the strong magic surrounding the palace was stirring the waters to where waves were constantly crashing into the island with a steady pounding rhythm. As soon as Draco made it to the bottom of the cliff, a large wave rose up and crashed into him as he stood before it. Curiously, although the wave had soaked him through and through, he had not been pushed by the surge of the water. As another wave rose up to take the former's place, Draco raised his hand. The incoming wave rose up like a solid wall. It hovered there as if awaiting a command from its master. Twirling his forefinger, Draco lowered the wave back down and formed it into a mini whirlpool. Grinning at the result, he then joined more waves into it until the small vortex in front of him grew into a massive maelstrom.

 _What else can I do?_ he wondered. Lifting his hands, he raised the whirlpool up, up, and up until it reached the lowest clouds in the sky. But no matter how much he twirled his hands, Draco could not make a storm appear. Neither could he make hail, sleet or snow. He could control water, but apparently, he had no dominion over what transpired in the heavens. For that, it would seem he would need the help of the lord of the air.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Highlands, Scotland**

Harry shook his head in amusement when Ron almost fell off his broom while defending his goal. Their pickup game of Quidditch had felt awkward at first, but then the more they flew around each other, the more the old familiarity came back. Almost. There were still a few moments when Harry felt he was watching a stranger play with him. To be fair, he knew they had both changed since 'the incident' and even before then when they'd been reassigned to Slytherin House. He wondered if that had been the intent of Hermione's punishment. Harry knew she always saw more than she let on; had she seen that they both needed to change? To force them to confront what was missing in them both? For himself, Harry knew he had been made to face the facts regarding the Weasleys. The first family to befriend him, he would always have a place in his heart for the redheaded clan….but they were not the right family for him. He had found a better fit with his Slytherin friends. Not for the first time did Harry wonder if he should have listened to the Sorting Hat when it had suggested Slytherin House all those years ago.

Ron, on the other hand, was Gryffindor through and through. Loud, opinionated, brash; but also courageous, bold and loyal. It had been Ron who had repeatedly sought him and tried to repair their friendship. Ron, who had finally owned up to his failures and pride and humbly apologized to Harry.

No, they would never regain what they'd had, mused Harry. Nor did he wish it. But maybe together they could now work toward something better.

"Oi! Are you going to play? You've been sitting there staring into space," said Ron as he flew up to rest beside Harry's broom. "Or are you acknowledging my superiority and forfeiting the game?" Ron's grin bloomed brightly on his face.

Laughing, Harry said, "You wish." Then he took off toward the goal hoop Ron had abandoned.

"Hey! No fair!" yelled Ron as he dashed away to catch Harry. He had almost caught up with him when he accidentally lost his grip on his broom. Suddenly, Ron yelled again. But this time it was because he was freefalling to the hard ground below. Harry didn't even think. Reacting instinctively, he caused a large gust of wind to lift Ron up. But in his panic to rescue his friend, Harry had inadvertently blown him in the direction of the Whomping Willow. He now found himself rushing forward with the speed of the winds to catch Ron before the tree could. Grabbing him by his robes, Harry floated Ron down to the ground.

Once he settled, Ron turned around and asked in an awestruck voice, " _How_ did you do that?"

"Do what?"

Ron gave him an incredulous look. " _Are you kidding me_?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Didn't you want me to stop you from falling?"

"Well, yeah….but…."

"So, what's the big deal? All I did was fly fast to catch you."

Harry," Ron said slowly, "You didn't just fly like the wind….you _became_ the wind."

Harry stared at the astonishment and wonder on Ron's face. Then he looked back to see his broom still hovering in the air near the goal hoop. All of a sudden, he remembered his dream from the hospital. And then the memory of what Draco and Hermione had asked of him and Blaise returned as well.

Harry swallowed. It would appear their gifting of an elemental magic had been received.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Royal Castle Normandy, France**

Narcissa jumped when the fire before her hissed. Jumping up, she went to see who it was. "Headmaster," she said in a surprised voice, "You startled me."

"Forgive me, Lady Malfoy," he murmured. "That was not my intent. By any chance is the Prince or her Majesty available?"

"Perhaps," she responded. Raising an elegant brow, she ventured, "May I tell them why you're calling?"

Even when shaped by red hot coals, the look in Dumbledore's face was classically _him_. "Let's just say I feel the need to call a team meeting."

"A team meeting?"

Albus grinned. "Forgive the muggle sports vernacular. But the Queen will understand."

* * *

The old professor looked on as one by one the wizards and witch before him demonstrated their new abilities. It was no surprise Hermione had the most lethal power; she was the Sovereign, after all. But he was concerned and a bit alarmed that the Prince's powers had not fully developed. What was keeping him from unleashing the full extent of the might of the seas?

Still holding that thought, he watched as Blaise Zabini made the ground shake just by touching it with his hands. It was evident his abilities surpassed Draco's.

 _Hmmm,_ thought Albus, _it would appear Mr. Zabini gained more than was imagined when he accidentally stumbled into their bonding_.

He was concerned what the outcome would be for the Prince, but he tried not to show his worry as Harry darted around the skies in his wind form. He chuckled when the son of prankster James Potter blew off his pointed cap to the merriment of the queen. Hermione's laughter echoed off the cliffs surrounding the Royal Castle.

"Harry," she giggled, "Quit being a goof and come down here!"

Dumbledore watched as Harry transformed back to that of a wizard and gently touched down. "You rang?" he said as he smirked at Hermione.

"Yes, I did, O Lord of the Wispy Wind," she snarked right back at him.

"Please don't ever call me wispy again," he begged. "Especially not in front of Blaise."

They all laughed at that, having been told of Harry and Blaise's early morning misunderstanding, but not being told of the subject that started it. Dumbledore was delighted to see the joy on Draco's face. Nothing made him happier than seeing the young Malfoy escape the dark shadow of his father. But his smile faded as he watched the countenance of the young Italian wizard before him. Albus knew how to read people; he prided himself on being rather good at it. He knew the present smile on Blaise's face was not a true one. He could feel the strong emotions coming from the boy. Worry, guilt, devotion….passion. Blaise was deeply passionate about something. Or someone.

Dumbledore quietly sighed. The boy could be a danger. A weakness. He would need to watch him closely.

* * *

"Well, your Majesty…..I believe it is time I said my farewells," said Dumbledore after seeing a few more demonstrations of the elemental magicks of the foursome in front of him. "Thank you for allowing us to come on such short notice."

Hermione smiled and inclined her head. _The blood is true,_ thought Albus as he watched Hermione's unconscious graciousness toward her subjects. _Royalty will always out._

"I was happy for you to come, Headmaster," she said as she affectionately took his uninjured hand. "And besides, this is of paramount importance. It's up to us to defeat…"

"The Moirai," he finished for her. "Although I wish such a heavy burden was not on your shoulders," he said to all of them there.

"If Luna was here, she would remind us it was our destiny," said Draco as he sidled up to Hermione. Putting his arm around her slim waist, he added, "And the most important part of _my_ destiny is protecting my wife."

Albus was the only one who noticed Blaise's slight wince after hearing Draco's declaration; wisely, he refrained from commenting. Instead, he said as he gathered his robes around him to make ready to apparate, "Harry…..Blaise…coming with me?"

Hermione piped up. "Oh! Please don't take them yet!" To the boys, she said, "It's Saturday…why not stay the night with us? I see so little of either of you. Besides," she murmured and blushed at the same time, "Draco may be tired of just my company. I'm sure he would love having you two here."

"Oh yes….my secret's out now," Draco quipped. "I would rather spend time with _these two_ than with my _wife_."

"Too bad, I claimed Blaise first," Harry teased. "You'll have to make do with 'Mione."

Draco sighed theatrically as he wrapped his arms around Hermione. "My lot in life is so hard."

 _Not as hard as mine_ , thought Blaise. Out loud he responded, "Thank you for the invitation….but I think I should go back and…"

"Why?" Hermione pouted prettily as she stuck her bottom lip out. "You never spend time with us. Don't you love me anymore?"

Blaise knew she had only been teasing and hadn't meant those words the way his body received them, but it was taking all of his effort not to pull her away from Draco and claim her as his own.

"I…I think I better…." He began.

"No."

Blaise looked up and saw the stubborn set of her jaw. "As your Queen, I am _ordering_ you to stay, Mr. Ambassador. Tell him, Draco. He's being ridiculous."

Draco shrugged and grinned from his place behind Hermione. He still had her wrapped in his embrace. "I never argue with her, Mate. It's easier that way."

Harry laughed out loud when he heard that and raised his hand to give Draco a high-five. "Truer words have never been spoken," he said.

Hermione huffed, pretending to be put out, and turned again to Blaise. "You will stay the night. And you will make me your famous Italian hot chocolate. I've been yearning for it," she started in a regal tone that changed quickly to a wheedling one. "Come on….. _please_?"

Albus had carefully watched the interplay between young Zabini and the Queen. He felt guilty not giving the youth an excuse to leave the castle; but he had wanted to see Hermione's reaction to Blaise's barely contained affections. She seemed totally unaware of them. It gave Albus a sense of peace. Nothing untoward would happen. Blaise surely wouldn't attempt anything in the presence of Harry and Draco; all would be well if he left them. Although popping into the castle to speak a word to Narcissa wouldn't be amiss.

 _Yes….that should be enough_. Clearing his throat, he said, "I will take my leave now. Until next time, your Majesty," he said, bowing. "And if you don't mind, I think I will bid Lady Malfoy farewell. With your permission, I will leave afterward."

"Of course. Thank you, Professor," Hermione said.

After Dumbledore left, Draco turned to Harry. "I thought we might could practice some things together." He had already told Harry his limitations and also his thoughts of what their combined powers might be able to accomplish.

Seeing that the other two were going to be staying outside for a while longer, Hermione grabbed Blaise's hand and led him back to the castle. "Now then," she said, laughing. "This means I get to have you all to myself."

Without realizing that he had done so, Blaise groaned aloud.

Hermione turned quickly around and looked worried. "What is it, Blaise dear? Are you hurt?"

 _Please don't call me dear,_ he mentally begged. Out loud he said, "Uh….I have a couple of injuries…...just old ones," he assured her when he saw she was about to say something, "and….uh….I need to check on them. Do you mind?"

Blaise didn't have an injury on his body but decided right then and there he would gladly hex himself if it got him away from the temptation in front of him.

"I'll come with you," Hermione said. "Now, don't argue. I could tell you've been upset all afternoon." Looking into his eyes, she said, "Uh-huh. You can't fool me. I know you too well. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'm rather good at healing spells, you know. I could have gotten you out of your misery hours ago."

"I rather doubt that," Blaise muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't think I can cure you?"

Blaise looked down at Hermione's beautiful face. He was just about to cup her cheek with his hand when she turned back around to face the door she'd just opened. "Here we are. You can sleep in here…" she said as she surveyed the room to make sure everything was as it should be in it, "and your bathroom is here. Sorry, no mirrors," she added apologetically.

Blaise thought it odd that the bathroom didn't have a mirror, but didn't voice it. Hermione had reached for his shirt and was unbuttoning it for him. He gulped. She was going to have to stop, and soon. He didn't think he would be able to…..

"Good….here it is," she muttered as she reached into the nearby drawer with one hand to pull out a vial of goopy-looking potion. "Well, go ahead. Finish taking your shirt off, Blaise. How can I check for wounds if you're still covered up?"

Hermione helped him pull the garment down. Blaise was suddenly aware of being half-clothed and alone with Hermione. He could smell her fragrant hair. Merlin, it was driving him crazy. He groaned again and this time wasn't stopped when he reached for the object of his desire.

"Blaise?" Hermione asked uncertainly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you feeling faint?" she asked. "Let me help you to a chair."

He shook his head. "No! No…..Hermione….I…"

"Your Majesty? Where are you?" Narcissa's voice came from outside the bedroom.

"In here, Mother," Hermione called out. "I might need some help. Blaise is hurt."

Blaise groaned again and closed his eyes while letting go of Hermione. When he opened them again, he found himself lying down on his bed. But he was not alone. Hermione sat next to him, tenderly wiping his face with a wet cloth.

"Wha….what happened?" he ventured. He hoped he hadn't done anything foolish.

"You fainted," Narcissa replied from inside his bathroom. Stepping into the bedroom, she walked over to the bed and asked, "Do you feel better now?"

"Uh…..yes…I believe so," he said as he slowly sat up. "Why did I faint?"

"I thought it might be because you were hurt," explained Hermione. "But we couldn't find an injury."

Blaise blushed.

"Sometimes stress can do that to one," offered Narcissa. She watched Blaise intently. He began to squirm under her steady gaze. "If you like, I can fetch you some dreamless sleep potion. That might help."

"Thank you," said Blaise. "I appreciate that."

Nodding, Narcissa began to go out the door, but turned and asked Hermione, "Your Majesty….perhaps Blaise would like a moment alone to clean up. Would you like to help me fix him an evening tray? Maybe some food would help."

"Oh, yes. Of course." Hermione hopped off the bed, but before she went out, she looked at Blaise and said, "I'll be back to check on you. I want to make sure you're alright. You mean the world to me, you know." Then she gave him a brilliant smile and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Blaise got up off his bed. He still felt shaky, but right now that was the least of his worries. All his self-control seemed to be flying out the window. He didn't know what he would have done if Narcissa had not interrupted he and Hermione. He needed to leave. The sooner, the better. Blaise didn't know how to do that without hurting Hermione's feelings, but it would be better to disappoint her than to betray Draco. And if he stayed, he feared he would do just that.

Dragging himself to the bathroom, Blaise began to run some water. He picked up his shirt from the floor while waiting for the water to warm. After wetting a washcloth, he washed off his arms, face and neck. He'd not realized how dusty he'd gotten from demonstrating his power over the earth.

 _Blast it all, I need a mirror,_ he thought. He'd found it odd when Hermione had told him the bathroom had no mirrors, but shrugged it off as being a peculiarity of an ancient palace. Instead, he quickly transfigured a comb into a hand-held mirror.

 _Ah….missed a spot,_ he thought as he surveyed his face. Blaise put the mirror down to wash off the remaining smudge, but when he picked it back up he froze in shock at the sight that met his eyes. Within the mirror three faces stared back at him. They would have looked like a trio of angels if it had not been for the bloodied lips each possessed. When they saw Blaise's face, their grotesque mouths opened wide to show an unnatural number of teeth that snapped at him.

Blaise jumped in surprise and yelled. He didn't know why, but he'd never before felt terror like he was experiencing at that moment. Dropping the mirror, he edged his way backward out of the bathroom and closed the door. Then he warded it.

He needed to alert the guards and tell Hermione what he had seen. Blaise was afraid.

He was almost positive he'd look upon the faces of the Fates.

Blaise's fright would have multiplied if he had seen what had happened after he closed the bathroom door. The mirror that he'd dropped had fallen face down behind the lavatory. After a moment, a hand reached out from the glass and slowly pulled the mirror forward; then two more hands joined the first one to push the mirror up into an upright position. Now facing the door, whoever entered the bathroom next would be seen by the monsters residing in the mirror. They knew the orb was near. They could feel it.

The Moirai began to laugh.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN:** The next chapter is the big reveal. Blaise is scared out of his mind. And people do crazy things when they're scared…..and desperately in love.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** Well, you've waited long enough for this. The big reveal, as promised.  
Please note - This chapter is very emotional and angsty. Very hard for me to write, as I am usually an obnoxiously cheerful person. They say to write what you know, but I didn't think it would make a very good story to have my characters skip around while singing "A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down." LOL  
So I tried to channel hormonal, in love, afraid, and about-to-go-into-battle-with-Godzilla teenagers, who sometimes make really dumb decisions and who, by the way, have untested superpowers of their own. I hope I did okay.

Chapter 24:

 **Royal Castle Normandy, France**

After helping Narcissa in preparing a plate for Blaise, Hermione was afterward shooed away from the kitchen by Cooksey, the head elf.

"We's can do it, Missus," the elf assured her. "Missus is Queen; she needs to let Cooksey do her job and Missus go do hers."

Hermione chuckled at the way she had been dismissed by her bossy elf and went to her study to sign off on some measures Scrimgeour had given her that would better enable the ministry to protect its citizens. Just as Hermione signed a law giving the minister the right to impose a mandatory curfew in wizarding London, a shiver of alarm ran through her. She could sense an escalating heart rate that was not her own. Intuitively, she somehow knew it belonged to Blaise. Then she heard footfall rapidly descending down the marble stairway. A few moments later, Blaise slammed open the door to her study. She took in his wide-eyed stare and rapid breathing. He was still without a shirt, and Hermione could see his flesh covered with goosebumps; whether from the cold or from fear, she didn't know.

"Blaise? What's the matter?" she asked. Hearing her voice seemed to activate him. He rushed over to where she sat, and lifting her up by the shoulders, spoke in an authoritative tone Hermione had never heard from him before.

"You have to leave. You have to leave this place NOW."

"Blaise!" Hermione struggled against his death grip, "I can't leave the castle…what's wrong with you? Why would you even ask me to…"

"Because THEY are here!" he bellowed. Hermione immediately froze in his grip. Seeing her stunned appearance, Blaise softened his voice. "I….I…saw them. In my mirror…when I was in the bathroom. I think it was the Fates."

Hermione's eyes widened after she heard that. "Mirror? Oh, no….. _please_ …..tell me you didn't…."

"I was just trying to clean off a bit. I transfigured a comb into a glass…..and when I looked into it….."

Hermione moaned in defeat at his explanation.

"What is it, 'Mione? What do you know that I don't?"

Her troubled eyes gazed into his worried ones. "That's how they'll find the orb….how they'll find _us_ ," she said in a small voice. "That's why we destroyed all the mirrors in the castle." She went on to tell him what Dumbledore had warned them about. When she was through, Blaise grimaced and cursed himself for his ignorance. Guilt and remorse flooded his being. He had brought this danger to Hermione and Draco. He had unknowingly compromised their safety and had put the whole castle in jeopardy.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he drew her trembling body close to his. Even in her distress Hermione couldn't help but be aware of the sight and scent of Blaise as he pressed her face into his chest. A beautiful, caramel colored chest that smelled like a mixture of spicy, sun-kissed limes and surprisingly enough, muggle sunscreen. And there was something else….she was now close enough to see what she'd missed when checking Blaise for injuries earlier. Pushing away a bit, she tried to get a better look at the faint, pulsing glimmer that was fluttering on his skin, right above his heart. The only thing she knew that behaved that way was a glamour.

"Is that what I think it is?" she questioned as she raised her hand to touch the shimmering skin.

"Don't!" he cried, but it was too late. As soon as Hermione touched him there, the shimmer rippled for a moment; then it popped like a soap bubble. She gasped when she saw what had been hiding behind it.

"Tha….that's _our_ bonding rune." Hermione looked up into Blaise's darkening eyes. "How did you…..why do you have…I don't understand…"

Blaise's control finally snapped. He could no longer contain the aching desire of his heart. Looking into Hermione's innocent and bewildered eyes, he leaned his head down and captured her lips with his own. He groaned as her mouth gasped open in surprise; taking advantage of that opportunity, Blaise used it to explore all the dark, sweet places in it. Sighing, he wanted to purr. He had dreamt of doing this for so long. His eyes rolled back into his head at the taste of her. She was exquisite. In that moment, every thought of his duty to the Crown, of his obligation to his best friend, even of his respect for all that was honorable flew out the window of his mind. All he could see was Hermione; all he could smell, or taste, or touch, or hear was her. The vision of her beautiful face; her hair smelling like the sweet, wild violets that grew in the woods around Hogsmeade; the taste of her mouth; the feel of her satin skin, the sound of her soft gasps…Blaise's senses were totally bewitched by all she was.

"I love you," he paused to murmur against her ear.

"Blaise… _stop_ …" Hermione was crying now, but Blaise didn't notice. He once again kissed her passionately and buried his hands in her hair. Not realizing they had moved, he pressed Hermione against one of the walls in her study. Hermione tried to wiggle free of him, but the only thing that did was to arouse him more.

" _Mio Bella_ ," he whispered in between his short gasps of breath. Hermione could now feel the extent of Blaise's desire against her stomach.

" _Please_ …..Blaise…..don't do this," she begged.

But he couldn't hear her. Blaise was so caught up in the ecstasy of finally being able to show his feelings he was unable to process anything else. He tightened the hold he had on her body and pressed himself against her again and again. Caught up in his own raptures, he was oblivious to her struggles against him.

* * *

While Blaise was lost in the bliss that was Hermione, Draco and Harry were outside experimenting with creating a storm. Draco laughed at Harry's antics as he lifted up waves for him to use as rain. Even when he was in wind form, Draco could tell which breeze was Harry. There was an unmistakable cheekiness in the very air when it encompassed Harry's unique essence.

"Quit mussing my hair, _Wispy_ ," Draco teasingly called out to the wind that had absorbed the offered waves. His immediate answer was a cloudburst that poured down just where he stood.

"Prat," Draco groused as he used his wand to dry his clothes. Secretly, he was amused. Draco was beginning to see why Hermione liked Harry so much. His former enemy was actually enjoyable and fun to be around, once you got around his guard. Draco saw a lot of himself in Potter. He never would have thought it, but in many ways, they were very much alike.

He was just about to lift up another set of waves to Harry when he suddenly swayed. Pressing a hand against a nearby rock, he stuttered, "Her…. _Hermione_ …"

Harry instantly materialized in front of him. "You okay?" he asked as he looked at Draco with concerned-filled eyes. "Draco…. _Mate_?"

Draco didn't see Harry; didn't hear Harry. He was caught up in some type of vision…a horrible one, thought Harry, if Draco's face was any indication. Gasping, he pushed forward with an anguished cry and immediately started racing up the slopes to the castle above. Harry wasted no time. Turning once again into the wind, he easily picked up the climbing prince and flew both of them into the palace courtyard. There, Harry once again turned back into his human form and both he and Draco ran into the castle. They could hear sounds coming from Hermione's study. Harry ran behind Draco, only to be stopped when Draco paused by the door. Harry looked around him to see to what had brought him to a standstill. Blaise was fervently kissing Hermione while he repeatedly pressed her against a wall.

"Oh _crap_! Oh no, Blaise," Harry groaned. Draco said nothing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stood there motionless, until he noticed Hermione struggling and fighting against Blaise's embrace. Then an anger like a white-hot river of lava flowed through his body.

"Mobilicorpus!" Draco yelled as he roughly flung Blaise away from his wife. Raising his wand, Draco pointed it directly into Blaise's face.

"I trusted you!" he shouted, hot tears falling from his eyes. "And you would do this to me?"

Blaise gasped as he once again became aware of his surroundings. Draco's normally pale skin was flushed with rage and his lips trembled in pain at his best friend's betrayal. Turing to look at Hermione, he saw her swollen lips and distraught expression. Blaise's own face crumpled when faced with the realization of what he had done….and of what it would have progressed to if he had not been stopped.

His voice hitched in a broken sob. "Draco….. _mio fratello_ ….. _my brother_ …"

"Don't call me brother, you traitor," Draco lashed out, his face wet with his tears. His wand began to shoot out sparks.

Blaise closed his wet eyes and nodded. He had done the unthinkable. Slytherins were loyal. Brothers, even more so. He deserved whatever Draco would do to him.

But even now when he was past the place of rational thought, Draco's heart tried to remind him of the love he bore for his friend. He hesitated, and in that moment of pause, Hermione spoke. "His chest. Draco…look at his chest."

He glanced down. Blaise's rune was glowing.

"How…how do you have _that_?" Draco breathed. Then he looked into Blaise's tortured eyes. "What have you DONE?"

Blaise did not speak for himself. He bowed his head in shame.

"It was an accident," came the voice of his defense. Narcissa brushed by Harry at the door, while still carrying a tray from the kitchen. "When I couldn't find you in your room, I came looking for you." She gave her son's best friend a look of mute sympathy. "The raised voices led me here."

"Accident? What do you know of this, Mother? And get rid of the food," Draco ordered, still angry. As Narcissa bent down to rest the tray on Hermione's desk, Draco moved over to where Hermione was still standing by the wall and enveloped her in his arms. Turning back around with her, he spat out, "How can the attempted seduction of my _wife_ be a bloody _ACCIDENT_?" his voice had risen once again to screaming volume.

"Because…she's his wife, too," Narcissa said sadly. "In a way."

His mother's answer left Draco feeling as if his head had been hit by a bludger. He tried to swallow, but found he couldn't get his throat to work. His heart also felt strangely out-of-order. His eyes darted back and forth between his mother, who looked tired and sad…..and Blaise, who looked like he'd lost his best friend. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Draco would have snorted at that random but accurate thought. Instead, he shook his head and tried to clear it from all the craziness of the past few minutes. He vaguely heard Hermione sniffle in his arms. Draco absently began rubbing her back. With a resigned, dead voice he said, "Explain."

So she did. Narcissa told her version of what transpired the night of the bonding ceremony. All Draco could think of while she talked was that it had been too good to be true. Of course it couldn't have lasted…..how could he have ever believed otherwise? But he had. He had thought he'd won Hermione forever. That he would have her always. Now, he was finding out that she had never been _totally_ his. A part of her would be eternally bonded to Blaise. Draco's heart began to ache with grief. If it had been _anything_ else, he would have gladly given it to Blaise. But not _this_. Not Hermione. Draco couldn't share her. She was his purpose…his joy…his very heartbeat.

He let out a choked cry of disbelief at the cruel irony of it all. Just when he'd become convinced of Hermione's love, he'd found out that there was another. He looked down at her tear-stained face and saw she was looking up at him, caressing his cheek with her gentle touches.

 _She didn't choose this_ , a little voice in his head reasoned. _And you found her fighting him. She doesn't want it, either._ Yes, that was true. At least, for now it was. But would she continue to resist? Draco was as straight as an arrow, but that didn't mean he was unaware of Blaise's appeal. His friend was strong, handsome and….. he mentally hiccupped over the next word, but deep down, Draco knew Blaise was inherently…noble. _But she loves you_ , the little voice persisted.

His mother's voice broke into his thoughts. "When I detected Blaise's essence, Severus removed him from the circle. He was outside of it when the fusion took place."

All of a sudden, Draco felt he could breathe a little bit better. The awful weight that had been pressing against his lungs lifted just a fraction. "So…it was not a true merging?"

Narcissa looked at her son and daughter-in-law. "No, but….."

Draco's eyes narrowed. He despised explanations that ended in but. "But _what_?"

She looked apologetically at Blaise. "An imprint was made."

Hermione shivered when she heard that. She whispered against Draco's ear, "He was stamped with our _souls_ …" Then she buried her face against his neck. She began to cry.

Draco looked down at her curly hair, now mussed and tangled from the forced onslaught of Blaise's hands rifling through it. Joining his wife in her grief, Draco's face twisted in pain. It was all too much. His heart began to shatter, his arms shaking while holding Hermione tightly. He mourned for her, for his now estranged brother….and for himself.

Blaise looked like death. He stumbled across the room to the couch and threw his head back on the cushions. When he closed his eyes, fat tears made little rivulets down the sides of his nose. Narcissa made her way over and bravely sat by him. She didn't say a word, but every now and then would gently pat his knee while periodically wiping her eyes with a dainty lace handkerchief.

For the next few minutes, time had no meaning for the ones broken by their love for each other.

Harry had stood still by the door and watched it all with a heavy heart. Blaise had come to mean something to him. He knew that whatever had happened that fateful night, Blaise had not intended it. He was no villain but a victim, just as much as the others were. Harry hurt for Draco, too. His pain was raw and relentless and extremely difficult to watch. Even Narcissa was suffering. When Draco lashed out at his mother, yelling at her and asking why she hadn't told him all of this before now, she'd bowed under the strength of her son's vocalized hurt. Harry's heart had ached for her. It was plain to see she had been a recipient before of violent outbursts of wrath; no doubt coming from Draco's father.

And Hermione. Poor Hermione. Harry knew how tenderhearted his best friend was. How she always tried to see the best of everyone. This evening had likely ripped her heart to shreds.

Harry rested his head against the doorjamb. The emotional energy in that room was overwhelming and exhausting. There were no winners in this fight. Everyone had lost. Harry didn't understand it. How could love be like this? How could it cause so much pain?

Closing his eyes, he tried to clear his mind of the swirling emotions all around him. It took a few minutes, but he slowly began to calm his heart and mind. Just for a moment, Harry had a semblance of peace. But the quiet brought an awareness; he soon sensed something different. Something was clawing at his mind. He twisted around to look behind him in the hallway. He had the inexplicable feeling that something had been watching him. Appraising him. Figuring him out. All of a sudden, he felt exposed. Afraid. Harry was seized by a wild terror that made it hard for him to breathe. He looked at the others in the room. They had all stopped crying and were staring at each other. They had felt it, too.

"The Fates," Blaise whispered. It had been the first thing he'd said since Draco had called him a traitor. Every head in the room turned to look at him. Swallowing hard, he shared with the group what he'd earlier told Hermione. "That's why I had come down," he finished. "To warn Hermione. To get her to leave."

Draco's overloaded mind was having a hard time processing everything. He felt he couldn't take any more surprises. But unlike the others, he didn't feel fear. He couldn't. Sorrow had fully taken over his emotions. Draco learned something important at that moment. Just as one could not feel two strong pains at the same time, one could also not feel two strong emotions at the same time. The stronger would always cancel the other out. The next thought followed on the heels of the first; if he was free from the terror that had penetrated the castle, it was up to him to confront and defeat the Fates. He didn't deceive himself by thinking he would be successful.

It was all now so painfully clear. What was the point of hating Blaise if he was soon to be killed? For Draco knew he was not ready to fight. If their enemy was here now, it meant his death would soon follow. It amazed him what became important at the prospect of imminent death. He looked at his best friend. Yes….his best friend still. The hot rage that had poured from Draco's heart had turned cold and died. He couldn't hate his brother. Because of Blaise, Draco had gained Hermione. She was his; she would always be his. He looked at her beautiful face. He'd wanted a lifetime to love her….but at least, he'd had her for a time. He would be grateful for that.

Fueled by his sudden insight, Draco unwrapped Hermione from his arms. Then he gave Blaise a look the other boy would never forget. "Guard her. If something happens to me, take care of her."

"Where are you going? You can't face them by yourself!" Blaise began to say, but Draco hushed him with a look. "It's my destiny to protect my wife."

Then he motioned to Harry and said, "Coming with me?

"Draco! No! Don't do this. You're not ready!" Hermione cried out.

Cupping her face, he brushed back her curls and gave her a tender kiss; a good-bye kiss. "Pray for me," he whispered. And then he was out the door with Harry falling behind him.

Hermione immediately burst into tears. Blaise looked helplessly at her.

It took Narcissa to snap the two of them back to their senses. "Well?" she asked. "You're not going to actually _stay_ in here, are you? Follow them!"

Both Hermione and Blaise had the startled look of one who had been abruptly awakened.

Blaise looked over to Hermione and saw her nod.

As soon as they left, Narcissa rang for the elves. She knew she couldn't go after Draco and Hermione; it would only make things worse if she did; but the elves here knew of the old magic. They could help.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN 2:**

I know many of you have expressed your distress regarding Blaise's role in this story. He has it hard; I won't deny it. It will get darker for him. But please stick with me. I ask that you have faith. I promise to give Blaise a happy ending.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

 **Royal Castle Normandy, France**

Draco and Harry had reached the top of the stairs and were just entering the bedroom assigned to Blaise when they heard a door slam below. Turning around, they watched as Hermione and Blaise ran up the marble staircase.

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed. "Go back!"

"No, I won't," said Blaise. "And your wife won't, either."

Draco raised his brow at his friend's use of words. He knew him well enough to know Blaise rarely misspoke. His saying 'your wife' was a concession. An apology….and an acceptance. Looking at Hermione, Draco could tell she was still afraid, but determined. He had to change that.

"If you love me…please go. Leave, like Blaise suggested earlier."

"And leave you here without me? Not happening. Besides, die all, die merrily, as the saying goes" she said determinedly.

Harry smiled. He knew that quote was one of Hermione's favorites from her beloved Shakespeare. He had certainly heard it often enough in the years they had known each other. "Give it up, Mate,' he said before Draco had a chance to reply. "It's no use once 'Mione starts quoting the Bard."

"I just want you to be safe," Draco murmured as he touched her shoulder.

"Ditto, Mr. Malfoy. But you should know by now a Queen doesn't take orders; she gives them."

Draco couldn't help but snort at Hermione's spunk. Gods, how he loved her! And she was right; he did know her. He knew he couldn't change his lioness; and he would probably be disappointed to find out if he could.

"Well…..come on then; we're wasting time." This came from Blaise, who kept nervously eyeing the door to his bathroom.

Together they all moved to its entrance.

"Let me go in first," said Blaise. "This was my fault, so if something should happen….."

"Can we cut out the heroics?" huffed Hermione. "If it's really the Fates in there, it won't make a hill of beans who goes in first."

She opened the door, and they all walked in warily. "I….I don't see anything," she said as she looked around the tiled room. Suddenly her eyes drifted down to the floor. She saw the little hand mirror Blaise had transfigured. Crouching down, she had barely begun to reach for the object before a vision of three bloody mouths filled the glass. Hermione shrieked at the sudden surprise, but kept her wits. She instantly released a fireball on the images in the glass. They laughed at her shocked face as they easily snuffed out the flame while the edges of the mirror smoldered. Hermione saw their grotesque mouths move; she couldn't hear them but assumed they were mocking her.

"Let me try," said Draco.

"No! No…..we need to combine our powers," said Hermione. She looked at Blaise. Agreeing, he joined her and Draco as they summoned up their magic. Blaise felt a strength flow through him as the tiles loosened underneath his feet before they disintegrated into fine clay soil. As one, they hit the glass with all the power they possessed. Fire, earth, and water consumed the mirror. The small glass began to crack with multiple fault lines. They held their breaths; had it been that easy? Then a bigger break began to show. Bigger and bigger until…a hand easily eased out the crack. This time, it wasn't just Hermione who screamed. A shoulder, then a head appeared. The apparition was a study in contrasts. From the nose up, it was a picture of breathtaking loveliness, but from the mouth down, the immortal was a most perfect nightmare with its demonic grin showing sharp, shark-like teeth.

"Earth is dirty," it called out in an eerie voice. "Holy, not! Holy, never!" it cackled in a raspy laugh. Then it pulled itself out further. The immense presence and power of the titan momentarily overwhelmed Blaise, Hermione and Draco; their hearts began to race as their courage failed. But it had not affected Harry the same way; he had transformed to wind as soon as Hermione had loosened her first flame. Whipping around the mirror, he threw it back against the wall. The force of the glass hitting the wall cracked the mirror while pulling the Fate back into it. The others took a collective breath as the weighty presence in the room diminished. The creature yelled, furious with the Lord of the Air. When Harry materialized in front of it, it was its turn to suck in a startled breath. It pointed its bony finger at Harry and rasped, "Sisters! It is himself! The One! We must tell….."

The four teenagers didn't get to find out who the Fates were going to tell about Harry. Just then, Cooksey apparated in front of Harry. Waving a meat cleaver, the little elf cried out, "Be gone, bad monster! Yous will not hurt my family! Yous will not hurt Harry Potter!"

All three of the Fates began to scream in pain when they saw the elf in front of them.

"Aiiiiiiii! It hurts! It hurts!" they shrieked. All of a sudden, they disappeared from the frame.

Harry looked in amazement at the little elf. "What was that all about? Why…why were they afraid of _you_?"

"Master's mother knew," the elf quaked in glad relief. "She knows Cooksey could scare the Bad Ones."

"But Cooksey…..you didn't answer Harry's question," said Hermione gently. "Tell us why Mother knew you could chase away the Fates."

Cooksey's eyes shone with pride. "We elves is the last good theys touched. And theys can't stand us now. We gives them pain." Smiling happily at Hermione, Cooksey said, "I goes back to the kitchen now, Missus." With a small crack, she was gone.

"What do you think Cooksey meant?" wondered Draco aloud.

Hermione gazed at the ruined mirror, thinking hard. When she finally looked up, she said, "I think she was talking about the last good thing the Fates did before they were cursed."

"They took a creature to the pool to be healed…didn't they?" asked Draco.

"Yes," she answered back. "And right now, I'm guessing the creature was…a house elf."

* * *

"Mother…..you've got some explaining to do," was the first thing Draco said when they made it back to the study. "How did you know about the Fates fearing house elves?"

Narcissa shook her head. "I didn't _know_ , Son. I hoped. My mother used to read bedtime stories to me and my sisters when we were little. I never forgot the story about the house elves." Looking at Draco with eyes that were heavy with memory, Narcissa explained. "Your grandmother said that was when the elves first became servants. Before that, they had been little marsh elves, but afterward had been subjected to a servitude existence…because they had been cursed by the Moirai after their downfall. You see, instead of blaming themselves, the sisters blamed the creature they'd been trying to help.

"But…..house elves _like_ serving," interjected Hermione.

Narcissa smiled. "They do, indeed."

"Not much of a curse then," offered Harry.

"No, not one at all. That's because the Old Ones didn't understand the grand paradox, the _Mystery of Giving_."

Hermione thought about what Snape had told her long ago about the penchant wizards had of naming things. She almost snickered at the thought.

Draco looked weirdly at her, but Narcissa didn't notice Hermione's growing grin on her face and said, "Altruistic giving is the wellspring of the Deep Magic. The elves know that. That's why, in so many ways, their magic is stronger than that of wizards. The Old One out there," she pointed to the window that opened up to the yew tree, "is another example of how the strongest magic is the magic that bestows. That's how you've come to have these new expanded powers."

"And Voldemort?" Harry ventured to ask. "Don't tell me he believes in all that."

"Of course not." Narcissa's countenance suddenly became grim. "He is a prime example of the other side of the spectrum. His is not a giving magic; it's a stolen one. His mother took what she wanted, without trying to keep the balance. By doing this, she created a void. A magical black hole, if you will."

Harry was struck at that moment with two things; one, that Narcissa would know anything about muggle astronomy, and two, with the memory of Luna speaking the prophecy regarding the heir of Rayonnant; Hermione's prophecy.

" _When the great void has returned  
_ _The void that was made  
_ _From what it can never know….."_

Harry had thought at that time it meant Voldemort couldn't know love. But maybe it meant Tom Riddle could never know the power of the type of magic Narcissa was describing. Or maybe…..could the two be the same thing? That love _was_ the mystery of giving? That love was the Deep Magic? Harry looked up when he heard her finish with, " _Voldemort_ is the aberration, the stain on magic. Not muggle-borns."

"I've never heard you talk that way before," Draco said. "Tell me, then… _why_ did you marry Father if your beliefs were always like this?"

She took her son's hand. " _My_ mystery of giving was to my parents…they….they wished my union to the son of Abraxus Malfoy. It meant a strong alliance for the Black family. And of course, only Andromeda and myself held such, as they would say, silly notions. Bellatrix certainly never did. And after what happened with Andie…..," she trailed off. No one asked her what she meant. They had all heard the story of Tonk's mother. "Well…I knew it was my place to try to bridge the gap, and keep the peace."

"But at such a cost," Hermione's heart ached for her mother-in-law, but Narcissa saw it and would not have it. "My son was worth it," she reminded Hermione. "Having Draco has been more than enough payment for living in an arranged marriage."

Draco swallowed hard after hearing his mother say that. He went over to her and gave her a tight hug. "Mum," he mumbled brokenly into her hair, "I love you."

"I know, my little Dragon."

No one said anything for a few moments, letting the mother and son have their time. But when he saw Draco slowly pull back, Harry asked, "Did anyone understand that bit the Fate said about earth being dirty? I mean…..I don't know," he shrugged as he scratched his head, making his hair stick up even more, "Isn't dirt always dirty? I don't get it."

"What was that?" Narcissa asked. So Harry told her what he remembered. When he was done, Narcissa looked pained and said, "I…..I need to fire call the Headmaster." She then dismissed herself and went to her part of the castle. The remaining four looked at each other.

"Why do I get the feeling it meant something bad?" asked Harry.

* * *

 **Slytherin Boys' Dorms, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The torment that had lifted from Blaise while battling the Fates had returned with a vengeance. He was now back in his dorm room at Hogwarts. There was no way he would have stayed the night at the castle. And it wasn't because of the appearance of the Moirai, but because of what the Headmaster had shared after he'd been summoned back to the castle. Narcissa had given Albus a hot cup of tea and filled him in on what had transpired after he'd left. Albus had sighed heavily when told of Blaise's indiscretion, but hadn't seemed surprised. However, when they got to the part about the Fates, he sat up and listened intently. He'd chuckled when he'd been told of Cooksey's bravery and at the end, he was asked what he thought the Fates had meant about the 'dirt' comment. Albus told the group before him that ancient texts stated only _Holy Fire and Holy Water_ could defeat the Fates.

 _"Holy water…and fire?" asked Hermione. "But that sounds…," she looked around, embarrassed. Harry nodded his head and looked at her understandingly, but Draco and Narcissa looked completely puzzled. "Churchy?" she ventured to say._

 _Dumbledore smiled at Hermione's guess. "Well…..I suppose it would sound that way to one who's been raised in muggle culture…but my response would be why that would bother you? Holy just means to be whole. To be complete."_

 _"So, when the Fates said that, they meant…"_

 _The old professor once again sighed, his momentary amusement wiped from his weathered face. "It meant, your Majesty, that as long as earth is present in your bonding, your union will not be holy. It will not be complete. That's also why the Prince's powers are weakened."_

Blaise ached from the memory of that conversation. He'd had to go. Since then, he'd never known such despair. He would be the downfall of his friends. He would be the unintentional stroke of death to any hopes of their victory against the Powers.

Blaise wondered if Hermione and Draco would be released from his contamination if he disappeared? If he bowed out? Maybe he could serve the crown best by being…gone.

As he once again made ready to leave the school, he wearily thought of all the trips he had taken. No other student at Hogwarts had had the leniency he'd enjoyed in coming and going at the drop of a hat. Being an ambassador had its privileges, but looking back, he would give anything if he'd been restricted like a normal student.

Blaise sighed. He just wanted it all to stop. The pain, the longing, the fear….all of it. He was so very tired. He needed to make a decision. He wanted to be home when he did.

* * *

 **AN:** Oh, dear. Blaise is being so melodramatic. If this story was being presented Redneck Theater style, it would be time for him to break out into an old Hee Haw song:

 _"Gloom, despair, and agony on me-e!  
_ _Deep dark depression, excessive misery-y!  
_ _If it weren't for bad luck I'd have no luck at all!  
_ _Gloom, despair, and agony on me-e-e!"_

But don't worry! Next chapter will bring Luna giving Blaise an earful! Our story's seer will tell him a thing or two; and maybe reveal a secret. Can you guess what that might be? Leave me a review and let me know your guesses!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Highlands, Scotland**

Due to the threat of the Fates combined with that of the Dark Lord, the banquet originally scheduled for a month after the coronation had been pushed back and back until it was now three months since Hermione had been crowned. By that time, the three Gryffindors had permanently transferred to Slytherin, to the surprise of the school in general and their old housemates in particular. All three had changed dramatically. By this time, Ginny and Theo were thick as thieves. It was no secret to anyone of Theo's feelings for the redhead. The devilish charm had been tempered; it was still underneath the surface, but now Theo allowed his gentler side to show. Especially to Ginny. Theo had been the cure for Gin's empty cup. He fed her need for attention, he put her first in all things; in short, he treated her as the pureblood princess he believed her to be. Ginny ate up his attentiveness like the starving soul she was. Slowly but surely, once her ever-present need to be noticed faded out, she saw herself in a truer light. She admitted to herself that she and Harry had never really been compatible. Gin recognized she had latched on to him as a way to gain attention for herself. Even though it had been unconsciously done, it embarrassed her to realize how selfish she had been. Harry was better off without her. Actually, Harry was quite well off with Pansy. Gin hoped they both knew that.

She needn't have worried. If Harry had ever thought he might be in love with Ginny, that thought was now ridiculously blown out of the water by the enormity of his feelings for Pansy. He didn't feel awkward with her, like he had many times with the youngest Weasley. Pansy's maturity settled him. Her confidence soothed his own. While she had been under Lucius' imperius curse, Pansy had been a right pain in the arse. But the real Pansy was unlike anyone Harry had ever known. He wasn't stupid; Harry knew the reason many girls gave him attention was because of his fame. Pansy, the sole heir to an old aristocratic family, could care less about that. She stayed around because _they fit_. It was easy, it was natural, it was…right. Although Harry never said it and hadn't formed the thought in his mind, he nevertheless was deeply in love with Pansy and intuitively knew she was deeply in love with him.

Severus Snape was surprised at the trio's permanent move and a little put out about it, too, if truth be told. It meant he had to be fair in his treatment of the trio, and that always put him off. The only bright spot in it was having a now unbeatable Quidditch team. His lips curved upward in a rare smile when he remembered Minerva's realization of what their house reassignment would do to her team both now and in the future. That memory quickly led to another one. He recalled how Narcissa Black, back in the days when she had been a Hogwarts student, looked in her Quidditch uniform. He and Draco's mother had been in constant communication since Draco had been chosen as consort. Somehow during their many exchanges, a guard, a natural barrier had been dropped. She no longer appeared as Narcissa Malfoy, cool, distant wife of deatheater Lucius Malfoy, but instead she had reverted back to Cissa Black, the irrepressible and delightful little sister of Andie Black.

Severus sighed. So many changes….so many decisions. And at his age, too.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The day of the banquet was remembered and spoken of later, not as the day Ron and Ginny waited on the Queen and Prince, but as the day Luna Lovegood finally came into her own by displaying the full power of her gifting.

The entire school, the media and the heads of the British wizarding ministry were in attendance. At the professor's table now sat Hermione and Draco, along with Narcissa, Professor Snape, the Headmaster and the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour.

While they were being served, both Hermione and Draco looked distracted and tense. Some of the older students noticed it and began to speculate if trouble could be brewing in royal paradise, but those who knew the two could see the weariness and fear they tried so hard to hide. Ginny was going around the head table, making sure everyone's goblet was kept full. Theo, taking the spot that had been originally reserved for the absentee Italian ambassador, winked at her as she topped off his glass.

"An attentive and gracious hostess taking care of her guests," he murmured as he smiled approvingly. She winked back at her boyfriend as she moved up the table. Ginny had just finished pouring Draco a glass of pumpkin juice when a voice spoke over the clattering din of utensils being scraped against china.

"Where is Blaise?"

Silence followed the outburst coming from the Ravenclaw table.

"Miss Lovegood, if you would be so kind as to sit back down," McGonagall began to say before Luna interrupted her.

"He…..must...come…" she said, her voice taking on a strange staccato rhythm and her eyes rounded with a vacant yet urgent expression. "Italy must serve…..Lo stivale must save. Motherland of the Empire must give up her hero. He must come…..or all is _lost_."

Dumbledore looked sharply at the waifish-looking teen. Scrimgeour sitting next to him leaned over and whispered, "That was a prophecy, Albus. I'd bet my last knut on it."

The old headmaster kept staring at the girl, even after she came to and looked around sheepishly before sitting back down to sample her pudding.

"Yes…it was, indeed," he agreed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The days following Luna's startling declaration were hard on all. The Daily Prophet was filled with one report after another describing the increase of crime and killing in England and on the continent. Some in the muggle media explained it as a sharp increase in gang-related activities. Others said it was an indication of the development of a more unified and vicious mafia cartel.

The wizarding world knew better. It was the rise of a dark tyranny readying for war.

Then suddenly, after several weeks of continual bad news, it stopped. An oppressive stillness took its place. The calm before the storm.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Zabini Villa,** **Manarola, Cinque Terre Region Italy**

Luna had not remembered her outburst or her declaration afterwards. Cho Chang told her what she'd said at the banquet. Luna sighed. She didn't remember doing it, but the content of the prophecy she shared was something she'd known about for some time now. It filled her with a dread and despair unlike any that Luna had ever felt before. Silent tears trailed down her cheeks when she thought of the next task before her. She shivered. She'd sooner face a cruciatus attack by seasoned death eaters than do this.

Blaise was alone in the soggiorno of the Zabini villa. His mother and her latest conquest had gone to hear a muggle symphony perform Vivaldi at a nearby city. He had just poured himself two fingers worth of firewhisky and had flopped down in his favorite chair by the hearth to watch the flames dance in the ever darkening room. Flames that reminded him of…

No. He had to stop that. Blaise took a long pull from his glass and rubbed his tired face. He knew he would need to get back to Hogwarts at some point if he wanted to advance with his class. He'd already missed several weeks of study. Just before he rose from his chair to go to his room to pack, a flash of green flame interrupting the natural fire warned him of an unexpected visitor. Blaise watched in amazement when Luna casually walked out of his fireplace, brushing soot of her shoulders.

"I would think the use of a fire for warmth would be of little effect when all the windows are open," she said without any preamble or explanation as to the nature of her call.

"What are you doing?" Blaise was so astonished he forgot to be polite.

"Cleaning myself off….did I miss any?" she said as she looked around the spacious room. "Oh, my. What a beautiful view…no wonder you haven't come back to school," she said as she peered through the French doors to see a balcony and beyond it the deep turquoise waters of the Mediterranean Sea.

"Luna," Blaise tried again. "Why are you here? Did…." he paused, "her Majesty send you?"

Luna stopped looking out the door and focused back on his sad face.

"No. I haven't seen her. She and the Prince have been too busy to receive any guests."

"Busy? Doing what?"

"Oh!" she said in surprise. "I thought you knew. They're preparing."

"Preparing? Oh….you mean the banquet, don't you?"

Luna shook her head. "I mean the war."

Blaise's face blanched. "She has to stop! Tell her Majesty to run! To hide. She cannot win that war…..it would be suicide to try. If she fights…..she'll die."

Luna studied Blaise's panicked expression before she answered, "I know."

Blaise's speed and strength when he grabbed her by the shoulders surprised Luna. "You know? _What do you know_? Tell me!"

"Blaise," Luna gasped. "You're hurting me."

He quickly relaxed his death grip but didn't let go of her completely. "I…I'm sorry, Luna. But you've got to tell me everything. It's important."

Luna didn't falter when she answered him. "I know it's important. That's why I'm here." Taking a deep breath as if to will herself to continue, she said, "Hermione's kingdom will fall. The Empire of light will die... _unless_ …"

"Unless what?" Blaise felt desperate. He didn't know why Luna's words were so believable now when in the past they were the stuff of jokes, but somehow he knew. He knew she spoke the truth.

"Great gains spring forth from great sacrifices. The purer the love, the greater the offering. I have seen it. The heavens have declared it."

"You are saying…..there is no hope for Hermione. She and Draco will die."

"Yes. As things stand now, they will die. Unless."

Blaise let go of Luna and fell back into his chair. He covered his face to hide his grief.

His unwelcomed visitor stood still a moment, then slowly knelt down beside him and put her arm around his back. "Well, aren't you going to ask?"

He looked up, his cheeks already wet with tears. "What?"

Again, Luna softly asked, "Aren't you curious? There is a clause, you know. That's what _unless_ means. A possible loophole from the certainty."

She could see when Blaise's mind started taking in her words. She watched as his chocolate eyes froze as he thought of potential possibilities. "Tell me, _Ragazza_."

She nodded. "A great sacrifice will have to be made. A sacrifice of love. If one is not made on their behalf, their lives will be forfeit."

"Luna," Blaise whispered, "why did you come? Why are you telling me these things?"

"Because…..you needed to know. You have choice, Blaise. A chance…..to make a difference."

Blaise finally comprehended the reason for Luna's visit. He gulped. Yes, he had a choice. An awful choice. He and Draco had always declared they would give their life to the other if it ever came to it, but Blaise had never imagined there would come a day when he would be called upon to act on it. His bottom lip trembled, but his voice was clear and steady when he said, "Then that's what I'll do."

Luna nodded in agreement at his words. She remained kneeling by the easy chair as she watched Blaise apparate out of the room.

Then, as if she'd been holding up an enormous weight for far too long, she crumpled down on the ground and began to sob.

All during their conversation, Blaise had never suspected or even considered that the great sacrifice of love required for the Empire's victory was being made by Luna herself.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Malfoy Manor Wiltshire, England**

Lucius Malfoy stood beside the other death eaters as they were dismissed from the room. Voldemort had informed them they would strike the next day. Somehow, the strong wards surrounding the royal castle had been breached. The elder Malfoy grinned. The Dark Lord had given his permission. Lucius had quite a nice little reunion planned for his family. Walking down the grand hallway into his private study, he closed the door, then locked it. Releasing the wards and many spells guarding its whereabouts, he opened a heavily carved, ancient-looking ebony box that had materialized on his desk. Inside it was an evil-looking, cruelly sharp dagger. Ancient runes danced on its hilt. Runes that spoke of blood and pain and agony; a cursed blade. The Malfoy Blade of Death. His family had deserted him. They no longer deserved the Malfoy protections. They had earned a place in his twisted heart belonging to…Betrayers. Defectors. Defect _ed_. _Mudbloods._ Tomorrow they would rue and reap the consequences of their decisions.

While Lucius was giggling like the joyfully insane murderer that he was, his house elf Dotty crept past him unnoticed. She made her way down the hall to the room that had just been cleared to see what the Bad Man was doing and why he always talked to himself in the mirror. Peeping through the cracked door, Dotty finally saw to whom he had been conversing. Her poor elf heart nearly gave out when she saw the Bad Ones talking to the Bad Man, but then again, it made sense to her. Bad was bad, and each kind sought after their own.

She would be sure to tell Cooksey, her Missus' palace elf. When the House of Malfoy joined with the Royal House of Rayonnant, the elves of both houses were also joined. Dotty and Cooksey had been communicating for some time now. Cooksey had warned Dotty of the Bad Sisters reappearing. Now she saw it was just as Cooksey had said. Dotty pushed her big floppy ear even closer to the opening.

"We must feed to be strong."

"You shall have all the bodies you want by this time tomorrow."

"We need more. We need now. _You_ must feed us."

"I cannot spare anyone at the moment…"

"Then give us yourself."

"I beg your _pardon_?"

"You would not miss them. We smell the many pieces of you. They are dark. And slick. And delicious. They would go down easy, with hardly a bite. The hate in them would do. Give them to us and we will be strong. We will conquer then. We will give you back what you seek and more."

"More?"

The Fates nodded. "You want rule. You shall have it. You want _him_. We will grind his bones to make your bread. You want life. We can spin the ball. We can work its power. Rule and life…. _if_ you feed us now."

Voldemort considered it. He didn't like taking chances, but he had to show faith. Nodding, he agreed. "So be it."

The Moirai grinned their macabre smiles as the Dark Lord summoned his horcruxes to his side with a spell of his invention.

Dotty silently gasped. Cooksey must know of this immediately. The royal elf must issue a call to arms.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Slytherin Boys Dorm Hogwarts Castle**

Harry Potter screamed as he awoke alone from a horrible feeling of death and dread. His skin shivered and crawled with the feeling of evil nearby. He had no memory of dreaming anything, but he couldn't escape the feeling of something alive being ripped out of his very being. He felt himself to make sure he wasn't bleeding anywhere.

The door to his room suddenly opened as a shadow raced in. Harry fumbled for his glasses to see what was coming for him, but was stopped when he smelled the familiar fragrance of cherry blossoms.

"Pansy?"

"I heard you scream in a dream I was having. I…..I had to check on you. Are you alright?"

Alright? Harry felt he would never be alright ever again. "No….I'm not."

He clutched Pansy closer and whispered. "I think it's begun."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN:** So. As Harry said, it has started. Please don't throw tomatoes at me! (Unless you're also throwing bread, lettuce and bacon along with them. And a spoon of mayo and a dash of pepper wouldn't be amiss, now that I think of it)

Blaise, Blaise. Will his suffering _ever_ end? And what did you think of Luna? Were you surprised?

We've run many a rabbit to get to this place, haven't we? Humor, silliness, romance, silliness, passion, silliness, angst, silli….well, you get the picture. And now….this. Next chapter, battle. Then the epilogue. Only two more to go!

PS: the grinding his bones to make Voldie's bread is of course a reference to Jack and the Beanstalk. I thought it fitting.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

 **Slytherin Dorms Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry**

The night sky was gradually surrendering to the first light of dawn when Blaise finally made it back to Hogwarts. Entering the room he shared with Harry, he was surprised to see Pansy sleeping beside his roommate. He carefully unclasped his traveling cloak and laid it over his bed. But even that nearly soundless action was enough to cause Pansy's eyes to open.

"Shh," she mouthed as she put a finger to her lips. "He's barely slept."

Blaise wanted to say he hadn't, either. He'd left Luna at his villa and had spent the rest of his night sitting on the rocks by the sea. Blaise had always loved the smell of the salt water; had always felt a kinship with the gulls that called out with their melancholy cries…..cries that gave sound to a bittersweet ache that could not be soothed by anything the present world offered.

Blaise knew he was at a crossroads. He knew whichever course he took, the end result would be death. If he saved his own skin, the loves of his life would die. If he chose the path Luna wanted, _he_ would most likely die. He knew what he'd said to the strange Ravenclaw girl, but the actuality of that action was overwhelming him. After all, determinedly walking a course that led to death was not such an easy thing to do.

Blaise cried more that night than he'd ever had in his young life. He vaguely thought he might as well cry now while he still could, even though he wasn't sure which tears were for Draco and Hermione and which were for himself. In the end, he supposed it didn't matter. When he finally stood up to leave, having finally made his decision, he took one more long, loving look at his beloved coast, still bathed with the glow of moonbeams sparkling on the water.

He knew he would never see it again.

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor Wiltshire, England**

The Dark Lord stood in front of the group now assembled before him. A motley, dangerous-looking crew if he ever saw one. He inwardly gloated over that fact. It gave him a triumphant rush of pleasure to feel he'd had the power to shape others into _his_ image. Raising his spidery hands to silence the group he said, "Today we will set our world to rights. Today we will wash clean with our enemy's blood the stain that's been prevalent too long upon our kind. Today," his voice rose with feeling, "our world will be reborn! Death to the Traitors of Magic!"

"Death! Death!" the crowd before him cried out.

Silencing them again, he said, "There is one of our enemy, however, who must be preserved. Guard his life like you would your own. It is _imperative_ to our success that young Zabini be kept alive."

One of the death eaters was brave enough to ask the question everyone was thinking. "The Zabini lad? What's his role in this?"

Voldemort cruelly grinned. "He is their unintentional Judas. By living, he will betray all he holds dear."

* * *

 **Royal Castle Normandy, France**

Draco and Hermione were pretending to eat breakfast, but neither was fooling the other. They both felt the disturbance in the magic around them.

"Hermione, I've tried and tried. But I still can't…"

"Don't say it, Love. You will do the best you can. So will I."

"You sent for Harry? And…..Blaise?"

"Yes. They were both there."

"How long…..do you think?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Cooksey said it could be anytime now."

* * *

 **Slytherin Dorms Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry**

Pansy remembered the feel of Harry's hands cradling her face as he bade her goodbye.

"I need you to stay here," he had instructed. "You're my rock. You keep me centered. So I need you to remain in a calm, safe place."

"Will do. And if I see Peeves coming my way, I'll run," she said, trying to lighten the moment. "Just make sure to blow your way back to me. Don't make me get on my broomstick to find you."

Harry had chuckled at that and said, "Yes, Ma'am." Then he tenderly kissed her and pulled her closer to him. "Pans…" he began to say, "If…..if I don't…."

"Don't you dare, Harry Potter," she said against his lips. "I don't want to hear it. I _will_ see you again."

He pulled back slightly to look into her midnight blue eyes. "I love you," he breathed. She gave him a bruising kiss in return.

"I love you more."

* * *

 **Skyborne, English Channel**

Harry looked back at the clouds his flying was creating. Long curling clouds followed behind him and to the sides, making it look like several muggle jets flying alongside each other, leaving contrails behind them. He had not realized how carrying a group of students with him would have that effect.

After he'd said his goodbye to Pansy, he and Blaise had walked out of the Slytherin rooms to find a group waiting for them in the halls.

"What's this all about?" Harry asked.

Ron answered for the group. "Mate, do you think we're idiots? We know where you're going. We're coming, too."

Harry looked at the ones before him. Ron, Millicent, Theo, Ginny, Daphne. Slytherins, all. He absently wondered why no Gryffindors were present. Where was Neville? Then he saw a blonde head turn the corner. Running up behind the others, Luna stopped to catch her breath.

"Sorry…it took me longer than I expected to find a pair of shoes," she explained.

Blaise frowned when he saw her. "You need to stay here," he said to her. "You…you _know_ what we're going to face. That's not for the likes of you to bear."

Luna's eyes glittered with something Blaise could not decipher. "I know where my place is. And it's being there. _With you_ ," she mumbled the last two words so he couldn't hear them.

Harry told the others. "I don't know how many death eaters we'll face. There could be many. You must aim to kill. If you can't do that…you need to leave now. No one will think badly of you." He waited to see if anyone would change their mind. He knew some of them might face family members in the battle.

"No? Well….right then." Just before Harry transformed into wind, he said, "On no account should any of you engage the Fates." He looked sternly at the group of teens. "Do you understand me? Do. Not. Attempt."

Millicent spoke up. "Only a few months with us Snakes, and look at you. All bossy and everything. Sheesh, Harry."

* * *

 **Royal Castle Normandy, France**

The sight that met the group of teens upon setting foot on the royal island filled them with dismay. Draco and Hermione were both using their elemental powers, but so far, Voldemort had been able to deflect their attacks. Narcissa was dodging and weaving; trying to take out as many death eaters as she could while nursing a badly bloodied arm. Beside her fighting viciously was Severus. Voldemort had screamed in fury when he realized his best general was a betrayer. All around, tiny house elves lay littered on the ground. The Fates were being kept at bay by the ones that had survived thus far, but Voldemort's troops were making short work of the fierce little creatures.

"Protect the elves!" shouted Blaise. "The Moirai fear them!"

Daphne and Ginny raced to stand with the remaining ones to guard them.

"Reducto!" shouted Ginny in response to a green flash that just missed her. In front of her, three of the death eaters exploded outward in a massive spray of blood and flesh.

"Ew, Ginny! Look what you've done to me!" complained Daphne as she wiped her face from the gore now coating her.

"I'm just warming up," growled the redhead.

"Still want to call that witch a princess?" Nearby, Blaise asked Theo while both battled against Avery and Lestrange. Neither boy noticed the hexes being sent Blaise's way were non-lethal.

In spite of the intensity of the battle around him, Theo grinned. "She's magnificent, isn't she?"

"She's a bloody menace," snorted Blaise. "And right now, I'm right glad to have her."

"Yeah….me too," Theo said as he watched Blaise take out Avery and Lestrange with one well-placed curse. Hearing a shuffle behind him, he swirled around in time to see another wizard take aim.

"Father!" Theo gasped. " _No_ …..you're not….."

"Stand down, Son," the elder Nott asked. "Please."

Theo's face contorted in pain. "How could you….how could you take that….. _thing's_ side?"

"Because I have _influenced_ him," drawled a familiar voice. Both boys looked as a death eater stepped out from behind a tall bush. They saw the fanatical face of Draco's father. "I'm quite good at it, fortunately."

"You sick wizard," snarled Blaise. "You almost ruined the life of my best friend. I won't let you harm Theo."

Lucius raised his eyebrow. "Just because the Dark Lord won't allow me to kill you doesn't mean I can't _harm_ you, Boy. Better think again."

 _What?_ thought Blaise. _What does he mean by that?_

Just then, a streak of violent red hit the two men, blasting them away from the boys. "Go! Help the Prince!" Millicent yelled.

Blaise and Theo turned to see Draco fighting furiously with one of the Fates. Hermione was battling another. Blood was pouring from a wound on the Prince's head and the sister engaging him had pinned him down to make him ready for the sister not fighting. Just as that sister was about to deliver the death blow, Cooksey, that brave little elf, gave a mighty jump and landed on the titan's back. The scream that came from the immortal shook the whole island. Still riding the giant, Cooksey motioned for the remaining elves to help her. The little kitchen elf bit into the neck of the Fate while Dotty and the others, using knives, forks and knitting needles, cut the sister's feet and legs to ribbons.

Seeing her sister struggling, the Fate wrestling with Draco yelled in fury. She picked up Draco from the ground like he was a rag doll. Spitting into his face she snarled, "You will be the first I eat."

Seeing his brother in mortal danger, Blaise called on his powers to free the giant rocks along the water's edge. Levitating them in the air, he was about to throw them when a strong gust of wind hurled them at the Fate. Blaise had forgotten about Harry. He winced when one of the large rocks almost hit Draco, but as soon as the sister had been temporarily buried under the mound of rocks, he rushed over to help his friend.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_ ," Blaise murmured, kneeling as he pointed his wand to the deep gash on Draco's head while Theo uttered, " _Tergeo_ ," to remove the blood.

Draco slowly sat up. "Don't worry about me," he said to them. "See to the others."

"I will see to you….. _brother_ ," Blaise said slowly, testing to see if Draco would accept him.

The old comradery shined deep in the Prince's eyes. "Brother," he agreed, accepting Blaise's arm to help him get up.

Draco and Blaise had forgotten Theo was next to them. Smiling impishly, he said, "Glad to see you two dunderheads kiss and make up. Now let's get this smack down party finished."

"I don't believe so, lads."

Draco knew that voice. Hobbling, he turned around to look at the face of his father, a face now covered in grime and bruises. He stood alone, a mere five meters away from them.

"Hello, Son…..or should I say _Your Royal Highness_ ," Lucius sneered. "I'm glad that monster didn't finish you off. I wanted that pleasure for myself." He then slowly pulled a long blade from within his robe. Draco swallowed. He knew what it was.

"I was going to practice a bit on your mother with this, but unfortunately that…. _half-blood_ is protecting her," he said, referring to Severus. "But, no matter. I'll get to her eventually."

"Don't you dare touch Mother!" Draco raged. "I'll kill you myself!"

Lucius laughed. "Oh? Ah…..you mean with your elemental magic? I believe that's _quite_ out of the question at present. Didn't you know that? When Master Zabini applied that healing spell on you, it put your body's magic….on detour, as the muggles would say. Your power is under the influence of that spell until your body is completely healed of all its injuries." His eyes glittered with manic evil. "And I will make sure your body is never done healing its wounds."

Lucius roared like an animal as he threw the dagger straight at Draco, while his other hand gripped his wand to cast a non-verbal, "Petrificus Totalus!" Instantly, Draco froze, unable to move. He'd become a fixed target for his insane father. Seeing the doomed state of his friend, Blaise immediately responded. When he saw what was about to happen, he didn't stop to consider that this was the moment Luna had foreseen. He just reacted on instinct. Throwing himself in front of the helpless Prince, he barely had time to see Lucius' face react in horror before the cursed blade went right through his chest, stabbing his heart.

Time stopped for all those who loved Blaise.

Theo instantly used a spell to release Draco, who then fell down to his knees beside his best friend.

Not too far away, Luna gasped in pain. Although she had not seen it, her gifting alerted her to what had just happened. Acting in mindless grief, she began to behead any death eater in her path as she made her way to Blaise's side.

Harry materialized out of the air, running over to where Blaise was, crying out his roommate's name.

Next to Blaise, Draco brokenly said, " _Mio fratello,"_ over and over as he cried, not caring he was kneeling in a pool of blood. His best friend's blood.

" _Sempre_ ," Blaise tried to say. Blood gurgled in his throat. Draco gently laid Blaise's head on his thigh and tried to wipe the blood trickling out of his mouth.

Blaise's wounded heart was pumping more feebly now. The blood was no longer streaming, but coming out in sporadic spurts. "Draco…." he whispered.

Draco leaned down close to hear him. "I'm here, brother."

"So…sorry…"

Draco's tears fell down his face. He wanted to tell Blaise he was sorry, too, for not noticing his troubles and struggles. For not returning the support he'd always been given; for not being there for him when he needed it. But he couldn't. When he looked back down, he saw his time had run out.

Blaise was dead.

Luna came up and instantly knelt down by Draco and Harry. Her silent tears were falling fast, but they didn't stop her from reaching over to pull out the awful-looking blade from Blaise's body. Putting it on the ground, she then used her fingers to gently close his unseeing eyes. "There," she choked out through her tears. He'll look like he's sleeping now."

The group around Blaise was too overcome with their grief to notice what happened next. Lucius, knowing the Dark Lord would be furious upon discovering Blaise's death, quickly transfigured himself into his loon form. He quickly rose up in the air to make his escape to the sea. Unfortunately for him, at the same time, the Fate that had been buried under the pile of rock rose up. It took one look at the loon and grabbed it as it passed by. All it took was one large bite, one loud crunch, and the head of the ancient house of Malfoy was no more.

After that, everything happened all at once.

Hermione seeing Blaise on the ground, surrounded by his blood and friends, reacted in a wild, dreadful fury with the Fate she'd been dueling. Rising up in a swell of volcanic-like plume, she fired a bolt of lava down upon the Fate's head. The Moirai shrieked in agony. It was unlike any of the other assaults Hermione had sent her way. She could tell that this time, something was different. She was actually _burning_ the immortal.

"Draco! It's working!" she yelled. He looked up to see his wife high above, wreaking havoc on the one Fate she was battling. Unknown to her, Hermione had become an inferno of righteous indignation. All of a sudden, the memory of what Dumbledore had told them came back to Draco's mind. Holy Water and Holy Fire could defeat the Fates. They had thought they would never be able to overcome them, because their union hadn't been holy. What exactly had the Headmaster said?

" _As long as earth is present in your bonding, your union will not be holy."_

As long as earth…

Thinking quickly, Draco reached out and tore the robe covering his dead friend. The faint image where their bonding rune had glowed upon his body was gone. The wound caused by the cursed blade had taken its place.

Draco looked at Harry and said, "Take out Voldemort. Hermione and I've got this." After Harry left, he reached out with his hands. Always before, Draco could command the water, but unlike Harry, he could never become his element. Now, he felt a new power course through him. Cool, whispering magic spoke to him of weight, of might, of speed. Of destruction. Riding on the crest of a rapidly rising sheet of water, Draco released the full fury of the earth's oceans in that one spot where the Fates stood. In tandem with her husband, Hermione called up from the deepest depths of the earth the primal heat of the world's core. The island was instantly covered with hissing steam coming from the union of their combined powers. Holy Water. Holy Fire. Again and again they unleashed their anger and pain upon the Fates.

Before they knew it, it was over. The Old Ones, the indestructible Moirai, had been eradicated.

* * *

The Dark Lord had seen it all. He'd seen that buffoon of a death eater accidentally kill Zabini. Knowing what that would cause, he apparated back into the castle to find the orb. He didn't know how to work it, but with a little time, he'd figure it out. Just like he'd always been able to do.

Coming out with the orb hidden in his robe, he flew from Narcissa's favorite terrace…..to meet his nemesis in the air. Voldemort didn't know the wind that lifted his body high up in the clouds to crash it down into the rocks below was his old enemy. But Harry wasn't fussed over the fact the Dark Lord hadn't the time in the last few seconds of his life to puzzle it out. Voldemort was now dead, thanks to his own greed and the Fates eating the bits of his soul that had formerly been hidden in horcruxes. Harry's prophecy was now fulfilled. It was finally over. Slipping back into his human form to take the orb that had curiously enough not been damaged in the fall, he made his way back to where the others were.

The death eaters who had not been killed quickly lost heart after seeing the might and power of Hermione and Draco. Turning themselves in, they were being rounded up by the Aurors who were just now making their way to the island.

"A bit late, aren't they?" commented Ron.

"Well….late is better than never," answered Millicent.

Ron looked at the girl after that statement. He heard the double meaning in her words. "Is it?" he asked softly.

"You know the saying. All's well that ends well." She gently touched his cheek. "And I think…..you and I've got a good chance to end well."

"So do I," he agreed.

* * *

It took a while for Theo to convince the Aurors his father had been imperioed against his will. In the end, it was the Prince's testimony that kept the elder Nott from being carted off with the rest of the death eaters. After assuring his father he was fine, Theo went to look for Ginny. Closer to the palace, Theo finally found his girlfriend. Gin was lying in a patch of grass and had been cut in so many places, it looked like she'd been through a slicing machine.

"Ginny!" he cried out. Racing to her, Theo quickly began administering healing spells to all of her wounds. It was a testament to her many injuries that a half hour went by before he was done. By that time, Theo was exhausted and his magic temporarily depleted.

"Thank you for always taking care of me," Ginny whispered as he lay down beside her.

Tenderly cuddling her close, Theo placed his forehead on hers and said, "Just so happens to be my future career ambition, you know."

Ginny weakly chuckled, "What's that?" thinking he meant a career as a healer.

Theo looked her steadily in the eye. "Taking care of you."

* * *

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Highlands, Scotland**

Harry flew as fast as he could back to Hogwarts. He was soaring so high, he couldn't make out any of the landscape below. Finally, he descended down to see he was above the Scottish Highlands.

As soon as his feet touched the inner courtyard of Hogwarts, he pelted down to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Pansy!" he cried as soon as he opened the door to the common room. He heard a clatter and then saw the door leading to the girl's dorms open.

"You're back," gasped Pansy. She rushed to him and threw herself into his arms. Harry pulled her up so that her face was against his, and carrying her bridal style, did not stop kissing her as he carried her all the way to his room. Even when they got there, he did not let her go, but turned around and kicked the door shut with his foot.

Pansy broke away from the kiss to softly speak a locking ward and silencing spell on the room after the door had closed.

And for the next several days, no trace of either of them could be found. Although, if anyone had looked in the kitchens, they would have noticed Dobby preparing two trays of food to be delivered at regular intervals to an undisclosed location in the castle.

* * *

 **Inner Courtyard Royal Palace**

Hermione had Blaise's body carefully moved into the courtyard. She did her best to comfort Draco, as his grief was stronger than hers, but it was hard. Seeing Luna's grief was even harder. The poor witch would not leave his body, even after every one had tried to get her to come away for a bit to rest and refresh. Because of it, Hermione had those who had elected to stay at the palace join her in keeping Luna company while the girl kept vigil.

Cooksey limped over to give Luna some tea. "Drink this Miss. It will help."

In spite of her pain, Luna smiled at the elf. "I don't think so. But thank you for trying, anyhow."

Cooksey cocked her head. "Is Miss sad? The battle is over. All Bad Ones is gone."

"Yes…but they took my heart with them."

"You means the boy here?"

Luna nodded.

"Then why not ask Missus to use the ball?"

Hermione glanced up from watching Draco's hair flutter on her knees as she stroked her fingers through his hair. "What was that, Cooksey?"

The little elf looked confused. "Did I says something wrong, Missus?"

"No….no, of course not," she said, trying to put the elf back at ease. "But you know more than we do about the first world. What did you mean about the ball?"

Cooksey's face brightened. She always loved to help her Missus. "Oh! The ball brings back all that's lost. Dead ground turnses into green grass. All fresh and new again."

Draco lifted his head from Hermione's lap after hearing that. "Are you saying the orb can bring back to life that which is dead?"

Cooksey didn't understand why Missus and Master were so slow on the uptake about this subject. Did wizards know _nothing_? Nodding her head, she spoke slowly, like she was speaking to a young elf.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Hermione held the ball in her hands. She'd tried to get Draco to do it, but he reminded her that her parents had left the orb with her.

"I'm…..not sure how to go about this," she confessed to the group before her.

Professor Snape, sitting next to Narcissa, suggested, "Perhaps you shouldn't _try_ at all. The power of restoring life is in the orb, not you."

"So, you think we shouldn't attempt this?"

"I think…..you should just _ask_."

Hermione closed her eyes around the orb. For Luna's sake, she hoped this would work. " _I ask for Blaise's life to be given back to him_ ," she asked in her mind to He-Who-Needs-No-Name. But something felt off. Somehow, Hermione knew her request was wrong. _But what would be the right way to ask?_ She looked over at the yew tree. Blaise lay peacefully below its branches. Next to him, Luna kept her wake. Hermione was reminded of when she'd offered up her petition by the Old One on Draco's behalf. That prayer had been effortless. It had been a supplication born of love. Then the realization hit her.

 _Is it really that easy?_ she thought. _To allow love to form the words?_ Raising the orb back up she thought, _Please…..for all of us who love him…..especially Luna. Please release your power on his body. Bring him back…for her sake._

A soft wind began to blow mysteriously through the yew branches. Tingles of magic the likes Hermione had never felt before started prickling her skin into a thousand goosebumps. Everyone outside by the tree sat up. Luna's eyes grew round with wonder and anticipation. Suddenly, the orb started its thrumming. In deeper cadences, the yew tree responded. The ball in her hands began to glow and swirl with colors of green, white, blue and brown. It reminded Hermione of the pictures of earth from space she'd seen before she'd ever gone to Hogwarts. When the swirling colors stopped, the ball took on a glimmering greenish shine, much like the color of a tree's spring leaves. Then, with a burst of otherworldly magic, the orb exploded into a massive cloud of sparkling diamonds that filled the air. Every molecule was shining in creative glory. Much like Draco and Hermione's bonding, the millions of tiny lights swirled in a familiar circular dance of light. Then they all converged to sink down onto the body of Blaise. No one dared to breathe while they waited.

A moment later, chocolate brown eyes opened to see the world once again.

* * *

After Blaise had taken his first few breaths, the first thing he noticed was Luna hovering over him. "Blaise!" she happily cried.

"Oh, don't get so emotional, Luna," a voice came from nearby. "You'll give him the big head." Theo grinned as he looked at his childhood friend while cradling Ginny on his lap. "And quit lying there looking all pitiful-like," he added as he watched Blaise be helped by Luna into a sitting position. "You were only a _little_ dead."

"I see you're as irritating as ever," Blaise feebly joked back. Chuckles were heard all around him.

"My brother," Draco said as he moved forward to clasp Blaise on the shoulder.

But when he looked at Hermione's and Draco's happy faces, Blaise drew a blank.

"Who are you?" he asked.

* * *

Hermione and Draco had moved to her study to talk to Narcissa, Severus and Professor Dumbledore.

"So….the reason he didn't recognize us was…..why again?" asked Draco.

Albus cleared his throat. "Your Highness, it's only a guess, but I believe the orb made new within him all that had died."

"And you are implying….."

"I'm _suggesting_ that the three of you shared a dying relationship. The orb could somehow detect the unnaturalness of it. So when it regenerated Mr. Zabini, it made that part of him over. It healed his toxic emotions and wiped his mind and memory clean of it.  
"And us," muttered Draco.

Narcissa patted her son's knee. "Would you keep him in pain, Draco?"

He sighed, then covered his mother's hand with his own. Looking out the window, he saw Blaise laughing at something Theo was saying to the group.

"No. I wouldn't."

* * *

"You don't have to be brave now, Love," Hermione said to Draco later that night as she snuggled beside him in their bed. "I know how much it hurts you to have lost him."

Draco kissed the top of her head and sighed. "Yeah. I can't describe it….but yeah, it does. Like I've lost…."

"Your best friend."

"You're my best friend, Hermione," he whispered before he tenderly kissed her. Pulling her bare body as close as he could get to his, he shared, "You know….Blaise always said he'd die for me. But I never actually thought…..Love, he really meant it. He did it."

"I know."

"How do you replace someone like that in your life?"

Hermione sat up in bed. Despite his heavy heart, Draco couldn't help but be aroused by her beauty.

"Who says he can't be your best friend again? You made friends with him once…..why couldn't you do it again?"

Draco's mouth turned upward in a slow grin. "I didn't think of that." Pulling Hermione back down on top of him, he hungrily kissed her, then came up for air to say, "I'm glad I have the brightest witch of our age as my wife."

"Knew you stayed with me for a reason," she teased. Then Hermione became serious again. "But Draco…listen…..don't expect me to rekindle any close friendship with him."

Draco looked into Hermione's soulful lilac eyes. "Because of….before?"

She nodded. "His interest in me started before the bonding. I just wouldn't want to tempt fate." Hermione smirked when she realized her choice of words. "Besides…I have the one I want."

Draco affectionately pushed her abundant hair from her face to sweetly kiss her cheek. "And you always will, my Love."

* * *

 **AN:** I told some of you early on that Blaise was the hero of my story. This arc was planned from way back when. I hope you liked my attempt at writing a paradox. Draco and Hermione couldn't be victorious _with_ Blaise, but they couldn't win _without_ him. So, there you have it.

A few items:

The orb has vanished back now to its true Owner. It had always been on loan from He-Who-Needs-No-Name; a gift for that time and purpose; it was never meant to be kept by Hermione. If it had, it would have been a source of trouble for her. Kind of like if Harry had kept the Elder Wand in the original story.

 _Vulnera Sanentur_ is supposed to be the words of a spell that heals deep gashes/wounds. _Sempre_ is Italian for 'Always'.

I added snatches of JKR's original work. Not word for word quotes, but enough that I hope you caught them.

Next chapter: Epilogue. HEA is coming! And hopefully, a surprise or two.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Epilogue

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry  
** **Highlands, Scotland**

Hogwarts was once again hosting a royal celebration to be held in the Great Hall. The Prince's mother and Lady-In-Waiting to her Majesty was stepping down from her royal appointment. In its place, she was accepting the post of wife to the new Headmaster of Hogwarts.

One year minus a day after Voldemort's defeat, Albus Dumbledore succumbed to a mysterious disease. Rumors flew like rogue bludgers as to the cause of the beloved old headmaster's demise. Some said he'd been living on borrowed time as it was; probably with the help of an unregistered Philosopher's Stone from his late friend, Nicholas Flamel; others hinted at an experiment that had gone wrong. But those who knew the professor best knew the truth. And he did not forget those whom he thought of as family. In his last will and testament, Albus requested that Severus replace him as Headmaster while calming everyone's concern by stating in the will that he'd already discussed this with Minerva and that she'd agreed with him. He had bequeathed his pensieve to Harry, along with all the memories he'd bottled ahead of time of Harry's parents. For Hermione, Dumbledore left his phoenix, Fawkes, along with a cheeky little note that explained, "Seeing how you'd feel right at home with him on his burning days." To his other close friends, he left an assortment of odd little gadgets of various magical design. To all he gave his love and stated they could remember him best by living their lives as happily and as fully as they could.

Now here they were, almost two years after Dumbledore's passing, to see Severus and Narcissa become man and wife. Hermione was in the Headmaster's study with Narcissa as she was getting dressed for her bonding. Draco's mother had the happy glow of a much beloved bride. And she was not the only witch glowing that day. Pansy Potter was six months pregnant with her and Harry's first child, and Ginny Nott had recently found out that she and her husband of three months were expecting. At first, Gin had received a lot of teasing about a honeymoon conception and how that proved the fertility of the entire Weasley clan, but Theo had boasted it was the superior Nott swimmers that should receive the credit. In spite of his bragging, when it came to his marriage, all could see who was considered 'superior' in that relationship. Theo tenderly waited on Ginny as if she was an incredible treasure of great worth; which to him, she was.

Thinking of her friends, Hermione indulged in a secret smile as she inconspicuously rubbed her still flat stomach. No one knew yet, not even Draco, and she meant to keep it that way; at least, until the wedding was over. This was Narcissa and Severus' special day and she didn't want a royal pregnancy to overshadow that.

The bonding itself was simple. Narcissa hadn't wanted any fuss and feathers and of course, neither had Severus. Narcissa, because she'd had quite enough of pomp and pageantry when married to Lucius and afterward waiting on the Queen, and Severus, because…well, because he was Severus. They had no attendants and everything was kept modest and small; that is, if one discounted the hundreds packed into the hall attending the wedding. What they did have was joy. It was evident in both their faces. They both happily said good-bye to that time in their life when they'd been forced to play a role; from here on out, Professor and Mrs. Snape would live in the freedom of their love for each other. Of course, with Severus being the bridegroom, good natured teasing abounded. When the priest asked those in attendance to turn to the congregational readings, Ron stood up and instructed the audience to, "Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four," which caused quite a lot of confusion on the part of some but merry chuckling for those who remembered a certain defense against the dark arts lesson. And when the priest at the end said, "As you have both given and received marital runes, I now declare you magically bonded," the famous Harry Potter stood up, performed a quick sonorus spell on his voice and as deeply as he could, intoned, " _Obviously_."

Later at the reception, it was found out that Harry and Ron had planned their shenanigans together.

"I should have known you two would be unable to resist so great a temptation," Neville Longbottom said to the boys as the former students mingled around the punchbowl.

"Did you see Severus' face?" asked Millicent, laughing at the memory. "He looked like he was itching to give you both detention again."

"Are you sure?" asked Theo. "Because to me, he just looked constipated."

"Theo!" Pansy laughed while holding her rounded stomach. Turning to Ginny, she said, "I honestly don't know how you put up with him."

"He's an acquired taste," Ginny responded, grinning at her husband. "Anyhow, what about _you_? It was your husband that actually pulled the prank."

"He was just keeping your brother company," sighed Pansy. "Honestly, those two…..they're like two little bad boys."

"And with that, I'm out of here," said Ron. "I don't want to stick around if two stuffed birds are going to start picking on me."

"Stu…. _stuffed_ birds?"

Winking at the mothers-to-be, Ron quickly made his escape with Millicent.

* * *

The day was turning to dusk when Draco and Hermione were able to break away from the barrage of reporters and officials that had commandeered their time. Strolling outside the grounds of the school, they slowly made their way to the lake.

"It's peaceful here," Hermione murmured as she laid her head on Draco's strong shoulder.

"Water's always peaceful to me," he agreed.

Their quiet was soon disturbed, but the interruption was not an unwelcome one. Blaise and Luna, arm in arm, casually wandered down to the lake's edge. Seeing the prince and queen, Luna made a quick curtsey while Blaise bowed from his waist.

"Your Majesty…your Highness," he said respectfully.

Draco sighed. He had tried to establish a new relationship with his former best friend, but it had been a slow progress. Growing up with Blaise, he'd never realized before how careful and guarded he naturally was. Blaise seemed serious and aloof, but Draco wasn't going to give up hope. He missed his brother too much.

"Ambassador," Hermione graciously nodded as she acknowledged Blaise's presence. Turning to the woman standing beside him, she asked in a much more casual voice, "Luna, how are things for you?"

The former Ravenclaw looked up at Blaise who smiled back indulgently as he nodded.

Holding out her hand, Luna showed Hermione the sparkling jewel resting on her left hand.

Hermione squealed when she saw it, earning a grin from the two men. "Engaged! When did this happen?"

"Last night," said Luna. "In fact it happened just over there by the Quidditch pitch."

"Quidditch pitch? Why, you romantic devil, you," Draco said, teasing Blaise. "That's almost as bad as the time when Marcus Flint asked out Alice Fairchild under the Whomping Willow."

Blaise's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I would not have believed Alice could outrun Flint if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," he chuckled as he reminisced.

Draco immediately stopped laughing. "You….you _remember_ that?"

Blaise looked at him funnily. "Well…yes. Why?"

Draco swallowed hard. "Do you...remember….what happened after that?"

Blaise frowned at the prince. He was about to open his mouth to answer when his face suddenly became still. His eyes took on an unfocused stare. "I….I think…I remember running….stopping just…there," he murmured as he pointed to an area near the shore. "Then….I jumped ….I don't….were we... swimming…..?"

Draco gave a crooked smile as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Who was _we_?" he asked softly.

Blaise looked at Draco, his brown eyes growing with wonder. "I was with…. _you_."

Draco nodded, his face unable to hide his deep emotions. Grabbing Blaise by the shoulders, he began to utter, " _No wand, no spell…..no demon in hell…._

"… _.will break this bond...with my brother_ ," Blaise finished for him the boyish rhyme they'd often recited to each other when they were children.

"Blaise?" Draco held his breath in hope.

The young wizard's face was filled with confusion and befuddlement as the dead ghosts of past memories played with his mind, but his heart, for reasons unknown to him, was already leaning towards the rebuilding of love.

" _Mio fratello_ ," he whispered back.

The End

* * *

 **AN:** And there you have it, my friends. The bromance that took a licking and kept on ticking.  
The rhyme Draco and Blaise say at the end was adapted from a military fraternity pin I saw on Pinterest. I thought it would be fitting for these two.

I want to recommend a story to if you haven't read it already. It's by **RavieSnake** and it's called, " **Five Days**." It's rough and raw…..it has incredibly strong language in it. It's not my usual cup of tea _at all_. However…it is also arguably the **best story** I have ever read, period. And those of you who know me, know that's saying something. It's a survival story…..one wonders if the characters are going to make it, when all the while it's the reader who's in the greatest danger. I believe I experienced every emotion Draco and Hermione went through. So real, so gripping, so moving…so what are you waiting for? Just read it!


End file.
